¿Odio o amor?
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: Un conflicto hace que los profesores decidan poner un castigo general para Slytherin y Gryffindor, que hara que las dos casas deban convivir juntas. La peor pesadilla de Hermione esta a punto de comenzar.DRAMIONE.
1. comienzo del curso

**Hola a todos, pues nada mas decir que hacia tiempo quería hacer un fic de Draco y Hermione en Hogwart (tengo uno pero es sin magia)**

**Mi primer intento fue un fracaso y hasta yo lo reconozco, por eso lo borré y empecé a hacerlo otra vez. Espero que esta vez me salga bien y también espero y deseo que os guste.**

**Sin más que decir, empiezo el fic.**

**Odio o amor **

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo del curso**

Por fin empezaba un nuevo curso el Hogwarts. El verano se había hecho interminable, no solo para Harry que tenía que soportar a los odiosos de sus tíos junto con el imbecil de su primo; también para Hermione y Ron que se habían aburrido bastante durante sus vacaciones, pero una vez más el día tan esperado llegó y los tres amigos se reencontraron en el anden 9 y 3/4.

- ¡Harry, Ron! - gritaba la castaña corriendo para abrazar a sus amigos -. ¡Qué alegría veros! Estaba deseando que llegara la hora de encontrarme con vosotros.

- Nosotros también, Hermione - dijo Harry, abrazando a su amiga.

-Sí, este verano ha sido demasiado aburrido- dijo Ron.

De repente el ruido del tren anunció que pronto se pondría en marcha y los tres Gryffindor entraron dentro buscando un compartimento. Pasaron el rato hablando de sus vacaciones, de como sería ese nuevo año en Hogwarts y comiendo montones de chucherias que les habían comprado a la señora del carrito.

-Estoy deseando llegar a Hogwarts - dijo Harry.

-Este año podremos ser prefectos - se ilusionó Hermione.

-La excusa perfecta para rondar por los pasillos hasta tarde - sonrió Ron e hizo reír a sus amigos.

- Ron no tienes remedio - siguió riendo Hermione -.¡Oh vaya!, se acabaron las grajeas de todos los sabores - se levantó al ver que ya en la caja no quedaba nada -. Voy a comprar más.

- Déjalo, Hermione, te podría tocar con sabor a vomito o a mocos - la expresión de asco en la cara de Ron le decía a la chica que el pelirrojo había tenido la mala suerte de probar esos sabores, pero eso no le importó y abrió la puerta para salir de ahí.

-Con suerte me tocaran con sabor a mora, miel, fresa o tal vez chocolate, Ron - le sonrió mientras salía del compartimento.

Caminó buscando a la mujer hasta que vio acercándose a un rubio de ojos grises en sentido contrario al de ella. La chica apretó sus puños: con quien menos quería encontrarse era con ese chico, con Draco Malfoy. Seguramente empezaría a insultarla nada mas verla.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí: a la sangre sucia Granger - dijo parándose delante de ella.

-_Lo sabia - _pensó la joven sin detenerse e intentando pasar por al lado suyo sin mirarle, ignorándole.

- ¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Soy tan superior a ti que ni siquiera te atreves a dirigirme la palabra? - esto hizo que la chica se parara y se diera la vuelta para mirar al Slytherin.

- No te lo creas, Malfoy, simplemente tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer que prestar atención a tus estupideces.

- ¿Ah si, sabelotodo? No creo que haya nada mas importante que hablar conmigo. Deberías estar agradecida de que te dirija la palabra- sonrió de lado.

- Por mí no lo hagas. Es más, ojalá pudiera perderte de vista para siempre, así no tendría que ver tu cara de hurón nunca más - le respondió ella alejándose de él.

- _Maldita Granger _- murmuró el rubio por lo bajo aunque Hermione llego a oírlo y no le importó, simplemente siguió caminado buscando a la vendedora.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en el gran comedor, todos disfrutaban del delicioso banquete que aparecía en la mesa cada año, los nuevos alumnos ya habían sido escogidos para las que serían sus casas desde ese momento y el ambiente era amistoso y agradable.

Todos hablaban, comían, reían...hasta que un suave tintineo de un tenedor contra una copa junto con la voz de la profesora McGonagall llamó la atención de los presentes, los cuales dejaron de hablar al momento.

El director Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar.

- Bienvenidos seáis todos a este nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Para los nuevos alumnos tengo que decir que el bosque de las afueras del colegio está totalmente prohibido, al igual que andar por los pasillos a la hora de estar en vuestros cuartos. Solo los prefectos podrán estar hasta tarde fuera de sus habitaciones cuando tengan que hacer sus rondas. - miró a los miembros más mayores de cada casa -. Vuestros méritos serán puntos para vuestras casas, pero, si por el contrario, incumplís las reglas, perderéis puntos, y a final de curso se entregará la copa de la casa a la que haya conseguido más puntos. - Se oyeron murmullos y comentarios entre los más jóvenes -. Nada más que decir. Espero que paséis un agradable año en Hogwarts. Gracias -. Los aplausos empezaron a oírse de todos los alumnos, después volvieron a lo que estaban antes.

- Ron, quieres dejar de comer como un cerdo - le dijo Hermione a su amigo, al verlo comer una cosa detrás de otra sin casi masticar y sin ninguna educación.

-Es normal que coma así. Es tan pobretón que solo ve esta cantidad de comida en el colegio - se burló el rubio que había oído lo que decía la chica, haciendo que montones de Slytherin empezaran a reír ante el comentario de su rey y que Ron enrojeciera de coraje.

- Cállate, rubito de mierda - le dijo el pelirrojo.

- Mejor cállate tu y sigue comiendo, que esta comida no la ves todos los días - le miró con superioridad -. No todos pueden permitirse lo mejor como mi familia.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy - le calló Harry.

- ¿Y si no lo hago, qué, cara rajada? ¿Acaso me vas a lanzar un avada kedavra? - preguntó, insolentemente -. Mala suerte, Potter, estamos delante de profesores, no creo que te atrevas.

Harry se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a Malfoy con decisión al igual que lo hizo Draco. Hermione vio lo que se avecinaba y se acercó a ellos separándolos.

-Ni se os ocurra pelear aquí - se interpuso entre los dos -. Harry, Malfoy tiene razón. Están aquí los profesores, no debéis pelear - le rogó al chico.

-Al menos la sangre sucia sabe pensar - dijo Draco haciendo que surgiera la rabia en Harry que volvió a irse hacia él. Afortunadamente, Hermione estaba allí para agarrarlo del brazo -. Harry, no, por favor - le volvió a suplicar con ojos brillantes de preocupación -. No te preocupes por mi , no me importa lo que diga.

-Bien, solo porque tu me lo pides - volvió a su asiento furioso y la chica se sentó a su lado.

Draco sonrió con malicia y, como los demás, regresó a su mesa, no sin antes recibir la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione

- ¿_Por qué siempre que nos encontramos con el hay problemas? -_ pensó la joven.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente la castaña se levantó temprano y se arregló para asistir su primera clase, la que desafortunadamente tenía que compartir con Slytherin. Se había desanimado mucho al ver su nuevo horario de clases. La mayoría de ellas había que compartirlas con dicha casa, donde se encontraría diariamente con el chico que tantos problemas y conflictos causaban a sus amigos y a ella.

Suspiró rendida. No podía hacer nada, simplemente ignoraría al rubio, aunque no era fácil teniéndolo todo el día insultándola.

Cuando por fin estaba lista, preparó su mochila con los libros y salió de su habitación. La primera clase que tenía era pociones con el profesor Snape, aunque primero tenía que ir al gran comedor a desayunar. Caminó hasta dicho lugar. Aún era temprano, no había mucha gente en las mesas. Ella lo prefería así, había más tranquilidad y después de desayunar podían quedarse hablando hasta que llegara la hora de ir a clases.

En su mesa ya estaban Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto a Ginny.

-Buenos días - saludó con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por todos.

- Ron, ¿ya estas comiendo como un cerdo otra vez? - preguntó casi riendo, Hermione.

-Déjame, tengo que conseguir las suficientes fuerzas para aguantar toda una clase de pociones con el idiota de Malfoy - dijo el de mal humor.

- Y con Snape. No soporto a ese profesor - corroboró Ginny.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso - dijo Luna.

-Sí, la única casa que le gusta es Slytherin. Y cómo no, siendo él su director - habló Hermione.

- Y su alumno favorito es Malfoy. Eso no es ningún secreto, Hermione - continuó Harry.

-Hablando del rey de Roma...- empezó Ron al ver a dicho chico entrando por la puerta del comedor seguido de sus gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle.

El rubio los miró con desprecio y después fijó su mirada en Hermione.

-Será mejor que esta noche te mantengas alejada de mi zona, sangre sucia - le dijo.

- No hay zonas, Malfoy, yo puedo estar por donde quiera. Pero tranquilízate, no pienso acercarme a ti - le respondió para después volver a su desayuno.

El joven se sentó en su mesa, al igual que Crabbe y Goyle. Los Gryffindor miraron a su amiga confundidos, al no saber se que hablaban los chicos.

-Hoy me toca a mí la ronda por los pasillos, ¿no lo recordáis?

- ¡Ah sí!, no me digas que te ha tocado con el rubito ese- preguntó Ginny.

- Sí, parece que la suerte no está de mi lado - suspiró, metiéndose el ultimo pedazo de tarta en la boca.

-Si te dice algo el imbecil ese dínoslo, Hermione - dijo Harry.

-Y nosotros iremos a darle su merecido - continuo Ron.

-Graciasé chicos, pero se defenderme sola, no dejaré que me diga nada - les sonrió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las horas pasaron rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hermione. Sabía que esa noche le tocaba hacer ronda y Malfoy andaría por los pasillos al igual que ella. Ojalá no se lo encontrara por ahí. Ya suficiente era haber tenido que soportarlo en muchas de las clases que había tenido ese día. Por el momento no había ni rastro de él y ojalá no lo hubiera.

De repente escuchó un ruido en uno de los pasillos, pero para su mala suerte todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

- _Lumos_ - susurró haciendo que de su varita saliera luz que le permitía ver, dirigió su varita a un lado y a otro pero ahí no había nada -. Qué raro - se dijo a si misma.

-Expelliarmus - se escuchó una voz detrás de ella y su varita salió por los aires apagando la luz que antes salía de ella. Miró detrás suya para ver quien la había desarmado -. Accio varita - dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa malévola en su cara mientras la varita de Hermione flotaba hasta su mano.

- Malfoy - gruñó la chica enfadada - ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Solo hago esto un poco mas divertido, me estaba aburriendo - se explicó el joven aun con esa sonrisa burlona.

- Devuélveme mi varita.

-Si la quieres, Granger, tendrás que quitármela - la retó él.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él, pero el chico era mas alto que ella y mantenía la varita fuera del alcance de la , que Hermione no era capaz de llegar, y Draco no paraba de burlarse de ella.

- Dámela, Malfoy, o veras - le amenazó ya furiosa.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Que me harás? - le volvió a retar.

En ese momento un puño chocó contra la cara del joven con mucha fuerza. Lo bastante como para que tirara la varita de la chica y se echara para atrás.

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia! - se enfureció Draco.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer nada como eso! Si tanto me odias simplemente olvídame y déjame en paz, Malfoy, ¡No te soporto! - casi le gritó Hermione sin darse cuenta de la hora que era y que podría despertar a los alumnos ,y, dándole la espalda, empezó a caminar dejando solo al chico que aun se tocaba la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe.

**Continuará...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**OK. Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo ¿Que os ha parecido? **

**Si queréis que lo continúe dejadme reviews, ¡¡por favor que me encantan!!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	2. castigando a Hermione

**¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Como estáis? muchas gracias por los reviews que mandasteis. Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo que espero que disfrutéis mucho.**

**Capitulo 2: castigando a Hermione**

Se despertó con la luz del día, bostezo mientras se estiraba perezosamente, no había dormido demasiado bien por culpa del Slytherin que esa noche había estado metiéndose con ella y después no fue solo eso, no solo había tenido que soportarle en la ronda de prefectos, sino también en sueños, o mejor dicho, en pesadillas, horribles pesadillas en las que el rubio la molestaba e insultaba.

Con un poco de mal humor a causa de la falta de sueño se levantó para ir a ducharse, se vistió y preparó sus cosas para bajar a desayunar, deseando que cierto joven de ojos grises no estuviera cuando ella llegara. Solo quería ver a sus amigos, pero nunca les contaría que Malfoy la desarmó para después burlarse de ella. Si hacia eso estaba segura que Harry y Ron se pelearían con ese engreído y lo menos que quería era formar un escándalo que no solo podría hacer que uno de sus amigos saliera lastimado, sino que podrían castigarlos o quitar puntos a Gryffindor.

Lo mejor era quedarse callada, al fin y al cabo ella podía con Draco Malfoy, se sabía dar a respetar. No por nada le había dado un merecido puñetazo al rubio en toda la cara. Seguramente esa mañana Malfoy despertaría con un bonito moratón en la mejilla izquierda. Hermione sonrió un poco al pensar eso, pero su sonrisa se borró del todo cuando al salir por el cuadro de la señora gorda lo primero que vio fue al chico de sus pensamientos mirándola con odio en los ojos.

- a ti te estaba esperando asquerosa sangre sucia - dijo agarrándola por el antebrazo y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia un pasillo totalmente solitario - mira lo que me hiciste maldita - casi le gritó señalando una parte en su mejilla que estaba bastante morada.

- vaya Malfoy, te sienta muy bien - se rió

- no te burles de mi impura - le agarró muy fuerte del brazo haciéndole daño - no te creas que esto se quedara así, me las vas a pagar

- ¡suéltame!, ¡me estas haciendo daño! - intento soltarse Hermione

- eso es lo que quiero, tu ya me diste 2 puñetazos, sin recibir nada a cambio. Ya es hora que a te haga daño yo a ti.

- ¿dos? pero si solo fue uno - dijo sorprendida pero insistiendo en que la soltara tirando de su brazo

- ¿estas segura? ¿No lo recuerdas? porque yo aun me acuerdo del puñetazo que me diste en tercer año cuando hice que mandaran a matar a ese maldito hipogrifo de Hagrid.

- te lo tenias bien merecido, pero tus planes te salieron mal. Buckybeak salio ileso -

- si, ya me entere que ese maldito monstruo se escapó.-

- ¡Buckybeak no es un monstruo! -

- ¡claro que lo es! ¡Me atacó! -

- ¡por que tu no seguiste la indicaciones de Hagrid!

- ¡¿¿y porque tendría yo que seguir las ordenes de ese grandullón??! – gritó el rubio

- ¡Porque el era TU profesor! – gritó aun mas alto la chica

- nunca obedecería a alguien como ese **estupido **semi-gigante -

De repente una bofetada sonó en todo el pasillo. El rubio se colocó una mano en la mejilla en la que ahora no solo tenía el moratón de esa noche sino también una gran marca roja de una mano.

- ¡no vuelvas a llamar estupido a Hagrid!,¡¡el es mucho mejor de lo que serás tu nunca!! - furiosa empezó a andar camino del comedor sin darse la vuelta al oír los gritos histéricos del Slytherin.

- ¡¡no creas que te vas a librar de esta Granger!! ¡¡¡Vas a pagar por haberme golpeado asquerosa sangre sucia!!! -

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La clase de encantamientos fue un completo descanso para Hermione ya que ese día le tocaba dar esa asignatura con Ravenclaw.

- bien chicos, ahora aprenderemos un conjuro nuevo llamado " Incarceous". Este hechizo hacer que aparezcan cuerdas que atan a la cosa o persona a la que se apunta con la varita. Las cuerdas son totalmente imposibles de romper a menos que sea conjurado el hechizo apropiado - explico el profesor Flitwich, para después también decirles como agitar la varita para que su conjuro saliera bien. - bien, ahora practicaremos con estos maniquíes - dijo mostrando los grandes muñecos.

Los jóvenes Gryffindor y Ravenclaw empezaron a hacer las pruebas, obteniendo muy buenos resultados entre algunos alumnos, mientras otros no tenían tanta suerte.

Así paso la mañana, algunas clases mejores y otras peores según el punto de vista de Hermione ya que alguna de sus asignaturas Slytherin había tenido que compartir la clase con Gryffindor.

Pasadas todas las clases y después de comer, Hermione decidió volver a la sala común para empezar a hacer todas las tareas que le habían mandado cuando de repente una cuerda empezó a agarrarla fuertemente y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que era el joven Malfoy quien salía de detrás de una esquina apuntándola con la varita.

- vaya, vaya, pues si que es efectivo el hechizo de Flitwich - sonrió maliciosamente

- Malfoy, ¿se puede saber que haces? - pregunto la chica que había caído al suelo intentando deshacerse de las cuerdas que casi la estrangulaban

- ya te dije que no te ibas a librar, sangre sucia, vas a pagar por haberte atrevido a tocarme, mugrosa - dijo agarrándole de la barbilla y hablando con mucha tranquilidad.

Hermione se quitó de encima con un gesto de la cara la mano del rubio y miro a todas partes intentando ver a alguien que pudiera ayudarla pero para su mala suerte allí no había nadie.

Draco la agarró de las cuerdas y con mucha fuerza la levantó con una mano y empezó a tirar de ella casi arrastrándola. Salieron del castillo a los jardines adentrándose en una zona donde nadie pudiera verlos.

- ¡¿a donde me llevas?! ¡¡Suéltame!! – gritó ella asustada

Malfoy la soltó y Hermione que en ese momento tiraba de la cuerda, cayo de espaldas para después mirar a su enemigo con odio en los ojos.

- ¡¡¿¿porque me as traído aquí??!! ¡¿Que es lo que quieres Malfoy!?-

- ¿que pensabas que era tonto? aquí nadie podrá impedir que te castigue como te mereces Granger -

- ¡quítame esta maldita cuerda! - gritó desesperada y haciendo intentos inútiles de quitarse la cuerda.

- no te esfuerces, ya oíste al profesor, las cuerdas no se romperán - sonrió con malicia - ya es hora que jugar sangre sucia. Me e enterado que te asustan las alturas ¿verdad?

La expresión de Hermione se volvió completamente de terror al oír eso. No seria capaz de...

- ¡ascendio! - dijo apuntándola con su varita y haciendo que la chica se elevara hasta bastante altura

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡aaahhh!!!!!! - grito aterrorizada - ¡¡¡¡bájame!!!!

-¿que te suba aun mas? muy bien - aparento no haberla oído y agitando la varita hizo que subiera aun mas

- ¡¡¡¡aaaahhhh!!! ¡¡¡ Socorro!!! - volvió a gritar llorando

- ¡¿¿es suficiente Granger o quieres mas??! - le preguntó cruelmente y riendo a causa del miedo de la chica.

- ¡¡¡bájame por favor, bájame!!! - pidió aun llorando mas que antes.

- ¡no sangre sucia, te quedaras ahí hasta que yo crea que te e castigado lo suficiente! -

Así pasaron algunos segundos en que la joven lloraba y gritaba mientras que Draco se deleitaba con sus gritos hasta que de repente todos esos llantos desaparecieron. El rubio extrañado miro hacia arriba donde aun estaba la chica atada elevada en el aire

- hey Granger, ¿que pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? -

-...-

Viendo que la chica no respondía, la bajo con un golpe de varita y vio que la castaña se había desmayado.

- oh mierda- dijo con desagrado. La desató e intentó despertarla - hey Granger despierta - le dijo agitando su brazo - Granger - dijo moviéndola con las fuerza - ¡hey! - pero por mas que le gritara o la zarandeara, la chica no se movía, no hablaba, no abría los ojos.- ¡vamos no seas debilucha, ni que te hubiera pegado! - le gritó

Nada, la chica no reaccionaba, parecía que estuviera muerta, con el rastro de las lágrimas por su cara, el pelo desordenado y muy pálida.

-ni pienses que te llevare hasta la enfermería! ¡Si no te despiertas te dejare aquí! - dijo una vez mas y al no obtener resultado comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, pero a medio camino miró donde aun se encontraba la chica tirada en el suelo, y con cara de desagrado fue hacia ella, la tomo en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería, odiándose a si mismo por no haber sido capaz de dejarla allí.

Una vez en la enfermería la atendió la señora Pomfrey, la cual le dio un brebaje que le hizo recuperar el color de piel y parecía que hacia mejorar a la chica

- parece que a recibido un susto muy grande, deberá dormir mucho tiempo - le dijo al Slytherin

- muy bien -

- por cierto joven, ¿que le paso?

- no lo se, la encontré tirada en el suelo - se excusó para no ser castigado y salio de la habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Horas más tarde Hermione despertaba en la cama de la enfermería con un gran dolor de cabeza y lo primero que vio fue a harry y a ron.

- Harry, Ron, ¿que paso? - dijo sin recordar muy bien porque se encontraba en ese lugar -

- la señora Promfey nos aviso que estabas aquí, al parecer te desmayaste - le explico Harry

- ¿pero como? -

- no lo sabemos, puede ser que alomejor fue porque no comiste bien - le dijo ron - pero lo mas raro fue que el que te trajo hasta aquí fue Malfoy - dijo con cara de asco

-¿Malfoy? - pregunto Hermione y de repente empezó a recordar lo que pasó -

- si el - afirmo Harry - me parece demasiado raro. Dime Hermione, ¿tuvo Malfoy algo que ver con la causa de tu desmayo? - pregunto seriamente

- pues...

- vamos Hermione, dínoslo - insistió Ron.

Hermione suspiro y empezó a contarles

- Malfoy me ató y me llevó a los jardines para después hacer que me elevara en el aire...ya sabéis que no soy buena para las alturas...-

-¡¡ ese imbecil!! ¡¡Se va a enterar!! - grito Ron

- vamos a por el - corroboro harry

- ¡no chicos esperad! - pero era demasiado tarde, sus amigos habían desaparecido tras la puerta.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Reviews por favor, Contra más tenga, antes actualizaré ¿OK?**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	3. Gryffindor y Slytherin

**Capitulo 3: Gryffindor y Slytherin**

Harry y ron entraron de golpe en el gran salón donde encontraron a Draco hablando con sus compañeros de Slytherin, seguramente contándoles lo que ese grandísimo animal le había hecho a su amiga.

-¡Malfoy! - gritaron al unísono los dos Gryffindor que se acercaban rápidamente hacia el Slytherin haciendo que se levantara de la mesa -

- ¡¡ que le hiciste a Hermione imbecil!! - grito Ron abalanzándose sobre el

- no oses tocarme pobretón, me ensuciaras con tu mugre - le dijo con asco apuntándolo con la varita

- ¡no eres mas que un cobarde! ¡¿Como te has atrevido a tocar a hermione?! - le gritó Harry también con su varita en alto, mas dispuesto que nunca a mandar a Malfoy a la enfermería.

- Potter, no seas estupido, no la toque, jamás tocaría a una sangre sucia, me repugna la sola idea de hacerlo, use hechizos todo el tiempo - le dijo burlonamente haciendo que varios chicos y chicas de su mesa comenzaran a reír y que los Gryffindor se enfurecieran mas.

- esto es suficiente...- dijo Ron empezando a decir un hechizo al igual que Harry

- NO!- grito Hermione mientras corría hacia ellos - Harry , Ron ,parad! os meteréis en problemas por esto.- dijo preocupada parándose delante de ellos y dándole la espalda a malfoy

- Hermione, no deberías levantarte de la cama.- se preocupó el pelirrojo

- estoy perfectamente Ron, solo fue un pequeño desmayo. Ahora vamonos por favor - les pidió a sus amigos. No quería que se metieran en problemas o salieran heridos.

- no hasta que le demos una paliza a este imbecil - señaló Ron a Malfoy y le miro con odio.

- de eso nada, ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí - les empezó a empujar a los dos

- pero...- se quejaron al unísono

-¡Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, os quiero ver caminar hacia la sala común en este instante! - les dijo como si fuera una madre regañando a sus hijos.

- da miedo cuando se pone así - murmuró el pelirrojo

- y que lo digas - corroboro Harry mientras andaban

- ¡¡os he oído!! - caminó detrás de ellos.

Draco reprimía con mucho aguante una risa que saldría tarde o temprano al contemplar esa escena que le había parecido tan graciosa, Granger mandando a Potter y a Weasley como si fuera su madre y ellos obedeciéndola dócilmente como perros. Aunque no podía comprender como una sangre sucia, un pobretón y un huérfano podían llegar a hacerle reír.

- vaya Potter, Weasley, os han echado la bronca, ¿que será lo próximo? ¿Estar castigados contra la pared? - se burlo de ellos el rubio

- ¡cállate Malfoy! - gritaron los dos

Hermione solo le miró por un segundo sin ninguna expresión en la cara, con la mirada vacía, sin odio, sin rencor, ni sufrimiento, miedo...nada...parecía que estuviera mirando a una pared. Después siguió caminando sin mirar más hacia atrás y ellos junto con sus amigos salieron de la sala.

- _sangre sucia - _murmuró enfadado por el leve escalofrió, que había recorrido su espalda a causa de la fría mirada de la castaña.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En los días siguientes Hermione ignoró completamente a Draco, no le importaba si la insultaba, ella hacia como si no existiera, como si todo lo que le decía era simplemente el sonido del viento , aunque muy en el fondo sabia que esos insultos y esa persona si existían, estaban ahí y le hacían daño . Pero no lo demostraría, eso nunca, no la podía ver como una chica débil o seria aun peor y si Malfoy se atrevía a volver a tocarla, tendría que hacer algo al respecto...no se quedaría parada como lo había hecho anteriormente. lo tenia decidido ; se olvidaría de la existencia de Malfoy.

Draco por su parte se encontraba cada vez mas furioso, odiaba ver como Granger hacia como si el no existiera así sin mas y ni siquiera le molestaba las cosas que le decía. ¿Como se atrevía a ignorar a Draco Malfoy de esa forma? ¿¿Una asquerosa sangre sucia ignorando a un Malfoy??...ah no...Ya encontraría la forma de hacer que ella volvería a hacerle caso. Costase lo que costase. Pero por el momento se concentraba mas en su entrenamiento de quidditch, debía encontrar la maldita snitch, la muy condenada era tan rápida que la había perdido de vista 3 veces seguidas.

Rápidamente se lanzo con su escoba cuando la vio volando por debajo suya y empezó a perseguirla cayendo en picado y parando en seco al llegar al suelo. La vio acorralada contra el muro del castillo y por fin consiguió agarrarla dando una pequeña voltereta con su nimbus 2001, entonces se percato de que estaba justo en frente de la ventana de una habitación. De una de la de las chicas para ser mas exactos.

Se asomó al escuchar una hermosa voz salir por la ranura de la ventana que estaba ligeramente abierta y para su sorpresa vio a la chica que menos se esperaba. Hermione Granger cantando mientras ordenaba su habitación , iba vestida con ropa normal ya que era fin de semana , con unos pantalones bastante ajustados y una camiseta de mangas cortas que le sentaba muy bien .la música de ese aparato que los muggles solían llamar reproductor de CDs estaba lo bastante bajo para poder oír su voz perfectamente.

_-...Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?... I could almost kiss the stars, they're shining so bright...- __Cantaba_ la joven sin darse cuenta del espectador que la escuchaba atentamente .Aunque nadie lo sabia, una de las maneras de relajarse de Hermione era escuchar música y cantar, así se olvidaba de los problemas.

Mientras, Draco, no podía creerse que esa chica tuviera una voz tan espectacular. **(nota: la canción es "what dreams are made of" de Hillary Duff, por si no lo sabéis y queréis escucharla en youtube, yo os la recomiendo) **poco a poco abrió la ventana del todo y entró en la habitación sentándose en la ventana sin dejar de contemplarla. ¿Quien hubiera dicho que la cerebrito y rata de biblioteca, Hermione Granger, dedicaba su tiempo libre a cantar?

_  
-Ive got somebody to love...This is what dreams...are made of..._- cantó mostrando su perfecto dominio del ingles pero paró en cuanto se dio la vuelta y vio al chico que desde hacia rato la había estado mirando. Apagó rápidamente la música para después mirarle molesta

- ¿¿que haces aquí?? ¡¡Esta prohibido entrar en el cuarto de las chicas!! ¡¡Lárgate!! - le gritó muy avergonzada de que la hubiera escuchado cantar pero intentando disimular su vergüenza.

- Granger, deberías estarme agradecida de que e quedo a escucharte - le dijo arrogantemente - es una pena que lo hagas medianamente bien, porque yo hubiera estado dispuesto a grabarte y a hacer que se escuchara en todo el colegio. Pero bueno, mala suerte, ya encontrare otra forma con la que hacerte quedar en ridículo.

- ¡cállate! ¡Que hacías mirándome! ¡¿Quien te dio permiso para entrar idiota?! -

- hey, tranquila sangre sucia, no hace falta que insultes -

- ¡¡que te vayas te he dicho!!- le empujó hacia la ventana

Malfoy rió por lo bajo - hace días que me ignoras cuando te insulto, ¿y ahora me gritas solo porque te escuche cantar?

la chica se paró en seco , Malfoy tenia razón , después de estar tantos días ignorándole , la intrusión del joven la había alterado tanto que se había olvidado completamente de que para ella ese chico no existía. Le miró un momento con odio para segundos después empujarle con tanta fuerza que le tiro por la ventana, afortunadamente el chico pudo subirse a su nimbus justo a tiempo para no chocar contra el suelo y rápidamente se elevo hasta la ventana de nuevo

- ¿estas loca? ¡Podrías haberme matado! - le gritó

- ¿desde esta altura?- pregunto con indiferencia - lo dudo... auque seguramente te hubieras roto algunos huesos, suerte que tenias la escoba...- sonrió de lado

- Granger...- dijo con odio

-ojo por ojo y diente por diente Malfoy - Hermione cerró la ventana y después echar una mirada seria al rubio cerro las cortinas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por fin llego el lunes, el maldito día que Hermione jamás quiso que llegara. Por una vez en su vida odiaba tener que ir a clases, ya que en ellas se encontraría con el imbecil de Malfoy. Pero para su sorpresa su primera clase que casualmente compartía con Slytherin se había anulado para que la profesora Mcgonagal y el profesor Snape pudieran hablar con sus casas.

- bien alumnos... por alguna extraña razón Slytherin y Gryffindor parece que siempre han tenido una guerra declarada , el viernes hubo un altercado bastante grave entre el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger , el señor Potter y el señor Weasley me lo contaron todo - explicó al ver la cara de confusión de la castaña

- La profesora Mcgonagal y yo estamos de acuerdo en que esto debe acabar, así que habrá un pequeño...castigo, por así llamarlo - dijo Snape

- desde hoy hasta que lleguen las vacaciones de navidad, un Gryffindor y un Slytherin dormirán en la misma habitación, se sentaran juntos en todas las clases y harán los trabajos juntos. Hablaremos con los demás profesores para que hasta las vacaciones, todas las clases que tengáis vayáis Slytherin y Gryffindor juntos.

Montones de abucheos comenzaron a hacer aparición pero desaparecieron igual de rápido cuando Snape amenazó con quitar puntos.

- las parejas ya están decididas, solo tenéis que mirar las listas que están colocadas en el tablero - finalizó el profesor

Hermione se dirigió rápidamente hacia las listas, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros. Rezaba porque no le hubiera tocado con el, se conformaba con cualquiera, pero que no fuera...

- Draco Malfoy...- dijo con voz ahogada cando vio su nombre al lado de su peor enemigo - no puede ser...

- oh mierda, tenia que tocarme contigo sangre sucia - dijo Draco con asco – será mejor que te mantengas lejos mas lejos posible de mi. 

_-_Lo mismo digo hurón - le miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a Ron y a Harry que tenían más o menos la misma expresión en la cara que ella.- ¿con quien os ha tocado?

- con Blaise Zabinni - respondió Harry seriamente

- lo mío es peor...me a tocado con Pansy Parkinson, tendré que soportar todo el día a esa víbora - se quejó Ron

- al menos no nos ha tocado con Malfoy, Crabbe o Goyle - intentó verle el lado bueno Harry

- acompaño en el sentimiento a quien le toque uno de esos tres - comento Ron

- entonces acompáñame a mí, me ha tocado con Draco Malfoy-

- ¡¿¿¿con Malfoy???! - gritaron los dos con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Hermione, si ese idiota te hace o dice algo, nosotros vamos a por el - la animó el pelirrojo

- no, gracias Ron, ya habéis hecho suficiente - suspiro rendida

- vuestras posesiones se encuentran en vuestras nuevas habitaciones, mirad el numero de vuestros aposentos y el ala donde se encuentra. Subid y organizaros. Que no hayáis tenido clase a primera hora no quiere decir que a segunda tampoco tengáis. - dijo la profesora Mcgonagal y acto seguido, ella y el profesor Snape salieron de la clase. -

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin del capitulo 3. ¿Reviews por favor? **

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 4.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo- VJ**


	4. horas de estudio

**Capitulo 4: horas de estudio**

-ala este, habitación 12, es esta- dijo Hermione parándose en frente de su nueva habitación junto con Draco -

- bien, ¿pues a que esperas? abre la puerta - le ordenó el joven

Hermione le miró un momento con el ceño fruncido y después giró el pomo para ver por primera vez el interior de su cuarto. La primera impresión fue una habitación amplia, ordenada y limpia. Con dos camas de mantas blancas una al lado de la otra, separadas por un buen espacio y con dos mesitas de noche al lado de cada una. Una gran ventana alumbraba la habitación y había una chimenea con leña para las noches de frió con dos butacas y una alfombra a sus pies. También se podía ver una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño, de dos escritorios para poder estudiar y dos baúles a los pies de las camas, donde se encontraba todas sus ropas metidas.

- no esta mal - sonrió Hermione ya que creía que la habitación seria más pequeña o sucia.

- no esta mal para alguien como tu - dijo con cara de mal humor y tirando su maleta llena de libros encima de una de las camas - esto no es más que una caja de zapatos comparado con mi antiguo cuarto. - miró alrededor y se sentó enfadado en la cama - lo único que espero es que no te acerques a mi.

- no te preocupes Malfoy, esta habitación es lo suficientemente grande como para estar muy lejos de ti - dijo con indiferencia

- contra mas, mejor

Hermione se dirigió a su mesa, donde estaban ordenadamente colocados todos sus libros y metió en su mochila el de historia de la magia y defensa contra las artes oscuras, que eran sus próximas clases y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, pero una vez que iba a salir, miro a Draco.

- ¿no vas a ir a clases? quedan 10 minutos para que empiece historia de la magia - le recordó

- mira, ya se que soy irresistible, pero, ¿que te hace pensar que iré contigo a clases granger? - pregunto arrogantemente

- bien, pero por si no lo recuerdas, en clases tenemos que sentarnos juntos. Así que te guste o no, tendrás que soportarme Malfoy- salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta dejando a draco maldiciendo.

Poco después empezó la clase, comenzando así a tortura de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Aunque la verdad era que en esa asignatura tan aburrida no daba tiempo de que las parejas empezaran la guerra sin quedarse dormidos. Parecía una tregua entre las dos casas. Draco miraba aburrido al profesor con su cabeza apoyada sobre una mano y bostezando cada dos minutos, si no hacia algo en poco tiempo estaría roncando. Miró a Hermione, y para su sorpresa, el no era el único que bostezaba, la chica se tapo la boca con la mano para disimularlo y se restregó levemente los ojos para despejarse del sueño que le entraba en esas clases, en las que ni siquiera ella podía permanecer despejada.

El rubio sonrió de lado y empezó a escribir algo en un pergamino, el cual le paso a hermione disimuladamente. Ella lo miro un momento y después leyó lo que ponía en medio de la hoja.

_**-¿aburrida Granger?**_

Volvió a mirar a Draco indiferentemente con una ceja levantada y después escribió debajo de la frase del joven.

_-al parecer no mas que tu_

El chico volvió a escribir y así sucesivamente empezando una conversación.

_**-si, tienes razón, debo de estar muy aburrido o desesperado para hablar contigo**_

_-En ese caso no me hables, a mí al menos me gustaría atender_

_**-¿atender? por favor Granger, pero si casi te duermes.**_

_- no creas que soy como tu Malfoy_

_**- claro que no, tu nunca podrías compararte conmigo sangre sucia**_

_- eso espero, no quiero parecerme a un hurón como tu._

Draco se quedo quieto frunciendo el ceño y miro a la castaña con cara de pocos amigos, pero ella no se quedaba atrás y le miraba de la misma forma. Esto duro algunos segundos hasta que los dos decidieron girarse la cara mutuamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la habitación reinaba el silencio, Draco y Hermione se encontraban en su cuarto haciendo los deberes, o al menos intentándolo. Al chico le resultaban realmente difíciles y demostraba su desesperación dando golpecitos con sus dedos en la mesa que hacían que Hermione no pudiera concentrarse.

- maldita sea, cual es la respuesta a esta maldita pregunta - se pregunto a si mismo buscando en el libro.

- si hubieras atendido en clase...- dijo Hermione

- nadie te ha pedido tu opinión sangre sucia - enfadado siguió pasando las páginas intentando inútilmente buscar las respuestas.

Hermione se quedó callada sin responderle su insulto e intentado hacer como que no lo había oído se levantó de su silla y fue hacia el escritorio de Malfoy, se colocó detrás de el y le quitó el libro de las manos.

- ¡¿¿se puede sabe que haces??!- le gritó la joven levantándose de la silla

- ayudarte - contesto ella con su mirada fija el libro

- nadie te la a pedido - se lo arrebató y se volvió a sentar

- bien, desagradecido, hazlo tu solo - volvió a su mesa y siguió con sus deberes - pagina 78 párrafo 4 - dijo después de unos segundos cuando escuchó que el chico volvía a dar golpecitos con sus dedos.

Notó una rápida mirada por parte del rubio y oyó el pasar de las hojas del libro.

- ¿te has aprendido hasta donde están las respuestas rata de biblioteca? - preguntó con su típica sonrisa

- no, pero la pregunta en la que tú aun estas, la terminé yo hace ya mucho -

- al menos sirves para algo - comentó cruelmente

- para mas que tu seguro - se la devolvió - al menos yo tengo las suficientes neuronas para poder hacer los deberes sola.

El joven se levantó de su asiento al igual que la castaña lo hizo para plantarle cara.

-¿como te atreves a hablarme así Granger?- su voz sonaba peligrosamente suave - ¡respétame! - subió el tono

- solo le tengo respeto a quien se lo merece Malfoy - respondió ella

Después de esto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirándose fijamente con el ceño fruncido y muy cerca el uno del otro, no queriendo echarse atrás para demostrar que no perderían la lucha de miradas, que se plantarían cara hasta el final.

Pero esa lucha no duró mucho, los dos dirigieron la mirada hacia un lado cuando no pudieron aguantar más la del otro. Hermione miró hacia la ventana, ya casi anochecía y aun les quedaba algo más por hacer.

- vamos, tenemos que empezar la poción - dijo de repente Hermione

- ¿que poción? - preguntó confundido

- la poción alucinógena que nos estuvo explicando Snape, dijo que teníamos que hacerla.

- oh mierda - exclamó tirándose en la cama

- no me lo digas, no te acordabas - leyó su mente

- ¿como quieres que recuerde esa estupida poción con todo los deberes que nos mandaron? - se quejó

- bueno, no te preocupes, tenemos hasta finales de esta semana para entregarla, pero tenemos que empezar ahora para que el viernes esté lista-

- bien, pues démonos prisa, pronto será la hora de cenar -

Sacaron el caldero, junto con una bolsa llena de cosas que necesitarían para la poción. Hermione lleno el caldero de agua y lo puso el caldero al fuego mientras draco cortaba varios tipos de plantas que utilizarían. Terminada la tarea, las echó dentro y espero a que hermione buscara en el libro de pócimas, los demás ingredientes.

Después de haber echado algunas gotas del contenido de los frascos que la chica le había indicado y que Draco prefería no saber que eran, la poción estaba casi lista, solo quedaba esperar dos días para agregarle los últimos ingredientes y solo faltaría esperar hasta el viernes a que estuviera lista.

- por fin terminamos - dijo Draco y se levanto dispuesto a irse al comedor - me voy a cenar

- lo mismo digo - suspiró cansada la castaña.

Los dos, dispuestos a salir por la puerta, chocaron con el otro sin querer y sin saber porque, Draco se echó para atrás y dejo paso a Hermione, para después darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-emmm…-dudó Hermione – gracias…- dijo mirándole confundida, a ella también le había extrañado que Draco la dejara pasar y después de eso, salio de la habitación.

_-¿Por qué he hecho eso? –_Pensó el joven –_ bueno, lo considerare como un agradecimiento por haberme ayudado con los deberes…no volverá a suceder._

**CONTINUARA…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin del capitulo 4, espero que os haya gustado, porque la verdad es que a mi me parece que me ha quedado bastante aburrido, pero bueno, poco a poco se ira poniendo mejor.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Espero que también en este capitulo me enviéis muchos.**

**Nos vemos en capitulo 4 **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	5. clase de herbologia

**Capitulo 5: clase de Herbologia**

Los días pasaron lentos e insufribles, no solo para Hermione y Draco, los cuales intentaban no hablar o mirar al otro, pero todo era en vano ya que cada día acababan discutiendo cientos de veces. La castaña esperaba y deseaba que no fuera así todo ese trimestre o no llegaría con vida al siguiente. Lo único que la animaba era pensar que eso solo duraría hasta las navidades, después seria libre para volver a su antigua habitación con sus compañeras, poder estar en la sala común con Harry y Ron y sentarse junto a ellos en las clases.

-_ ojala ese tiempo pase pronto -_ pensó Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor, el único sitio en el que no tenia que estar pegada a Malfoy. - buenos días - saludó a sus amigos.

-buenos días Hermione - la saludó Harry con una sonrisa-

- Hola- dijo con voz cansada Ron. Parecía que no había dormido bien, tenia unas grandes ojeras, los ojos se le cerraban sin querer y daba grandes bostezos.

- ¿que pasa Ron? ¿No has dormido bien? - preguntó Hermione mientras se servia un vaso de zumo de calabaza

- es imposible dormir con esa histérica de Pansy Parkinson en la cama de al lado y quejándose todo el rato- explicó - _mantente lo mas lejos posible de mi, aleja tu cama de la mía, tus cosas están en mi parte de la habitación, estas roncando, cierra la boca...- _ imitó la voz de la chica con las manos en alto y moviéndolas como una niña remilgada e histérica.

- menuda pesadilla - comentó la chica

- y que lo digas, pero seguro que no peor que la tuya -

- bueno, al menos Malfoy me deja dormir - suspiró para después darle un mordisco a una manzana.- ¿y a ti Harry? ¿Como te va con Zabinni?

- pues no sabría decirte, a penas nos dirigimos la palabra, supongo que prefiere matarme con la mirada - dijo sin darle mucha importancia

- de verdad, no se para que nos servirá este castigo. Realmente no creo que podamos llegar a llevarnos bien con esos...- dijo Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido que hizo que mucha gente diera un bote en su asiento y que Ron se despejara completamente. Parecía que había sido el ruido de una bomba lejana.

De repente dos jóvenes de Slytherin un poco más mayores que ellos entraron al gran salón ante la mirada de las cuatro casas, completamente empapados, con el flequillo cubriéndoles parte de los ojos y con unas expresiones furiosas en la cara. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se pararon delante de los gemelos Weasley.

- ¿¿¿habéis sido vosotros verdad??? - les gritaron a los hermanos.

- ¿de que estáis hablando? - preguntó George - ¿tu sabes de que están hablando Fred? - preguntó a su hermano con cara inocente

- no George, ¿y tu? - preguntó el hermano mirándole

- no - respondió y los dos volvieron a mirar a los Slytherin

- no os hagáis los tontos - dijo uno de ellos golpeando la mesa con las dos manos y mirándolos amenazadoramente.

- sabemos que habéis sido vosotros - les acusó el otro

- ¿y que se supone que hemos hecho? - preguntó Fred

- lo sabéis perfectamente - respondió el que estaba apoyado en la mesa, no queriendo desvelar la broma que les habían gastado los hermanos Weasley para no quedar en ridículo.

- no, no lo sabemos, y por favor échate un poco para atrás, me vas a mojar con agua de retrete - dijo George

- ¿y como sabes que es agua de retrete? - intentó pillarles el otro chico

- tal vez sea por el mal olor - sugirió Fred causando que alumnos de otras casas y de la suya propia rieran al saber que estaban cubiertos por el agua del baño.

- esto no se quedara así - dijo uno de los jóvenes cuando todos se callaron

- claro que no se quedara Así, tenéis que ir a lavaros ahora mismo - dijo George tapándose la nariz - ¿no lo crees Fred?

- estoy de acuerdo George -

Los Slytherin no pudieron más y rojos de vergüenza, se largaron de allí dejando a mas de uno riendo a carcajadas.

- jajaja muy bueno chicos - rió Ginny, la cual había llegado justo a tiempo para ver el espectáculo

- ponerles petardos mega explosivos en el retrete a sido una de vuestras mejores bromas - dijo Ron sin dejar de reír

- jajaja, ¿esos son vuestras parejas? - preguntó Hermione a los gemelos

- si, les hemos declarado la guerra - aclaró Fred

- así verán quien manda - corroboró George

Todos rieron y se burlaron de los dos jóvenes durante un poco más hasta que se llego la hora de empezar las clases y tuvieron que ir a sus habitaciones a por sus libros. La primera clase era Herbologia, donde aprendieron a diferenciar las plantas mágicas venenosas de las curativas, y para ello bajaron al bosque a hacer un pequeño examen, el cual trataba de que cada pareja debía buscar dos tipos de plantas venenosas y dos curativas.

- esta es curativa - dijo Draco al encontrar una mientras miraba su libro para comprobar que la fotografía coincidía con la planta.

Hermione la miró por un momento y después a Malfoy.

- para una serpiente como tu seguro -

- ¿que dices Granger? es la misma que la de la fotografía - dijo señalándola en el libro

- no lo es Malfoy, esta tiene las hojas mas puntiagudas y su color es mas claro que la del libro, es claramente venenosa - explicó

- insufrible sabelotodo - comentó

- hurón - contestó ella

- ten cuidado no te vaya a meter una de estas plantas en el zumo - dijo maliciosamente aunque claramente no era enserio

- no hay problema, seguramente te equivocarías y echarías una curativa - se burló ella

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla al darse cuenta que no tenia nada que decir, esa chica le había dejado sin palabras, le había callado la boca. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula del coraje que le causaba eso y se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando las plantas y Hermione se puso a hacer lo mismo en la dirección contraria.

- ¡ouch! - se oyó a Draco quejarse de repente y la castaña se dio la vuelta

- ¿que te ha pasado? - preguntó

- nada, me he cortado con una maldita planta - dijo agarrándose la mano

- déjame ver - dijo acercándose a el y poniéndose de rodillas al lado de donde estaba sentado.

Hermione se dispuso a tocar la mano de Draco para mirarle el corte, cuando el, apartó la mano de allí y le miró frunciendo el ceño

- ¿que haces sangre sucia, no me toques -

- estate quieto, déjame mirarte - dijo intentando agarrarle la mano para intentar ayudarle

- que no - insistía el testarudamente hasta que la joven en un ágil movimiento consiguió agarrar la manga del chico y después su mano. - ¡te he dicho que no me toques! - le grito forcejeando con ella

- ¡¡que te estés quieto!! - le gritó ella a el - ¡¡¿¿no ves que solo quiero ayudarte, serpiente desagradecida??!!

- ¡no necesito tu ayuda! -

- pues me da igual lo que necesitas o no, ahora déjame mirarte para que pueda seguir con el trabajo!! - con esto consiguió volver a hacer callar a Malfoy por segunda vez e hizo que el chico dejara que ella le examinara el corte. Después sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de color blanco con una flor rosa y sus iniciales en uno de los bordes y se lo amarro en la mano al joven.

Draco vio eso y notó como un pequeño rubor casi imperceptible cubría sus mejillas, jamás nadie había hecho algo así por el y en verdad, ella no debería hacerlo después de como la había tratado siempre. La miro mientras estaba concentrada en ponerle el pañuelo, no podía entender porque hacia eso por el. Podía ser que esa chica era demasiado buena, o demasiado estupida como para ayudar a alguien que la odiaba a muerte.

Solo una cosa estaba clara, no le daría las gracias por ello.

- bueno ya esta, sigamos con el trabajo antes de que termine la clase - dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a donde momento antes había estado buscando diferentes tipos de plantas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

horas mas tarde , la habitación de los dos jóvenes se encontraba en completo silencio , no por que fuera la hora de estudio , hacia tiempo que habían terminado todas sus tareas, pero Draco había permanecido callado todo el día desde que acabo la clase de Herbologia , no soltaba impertinencias , no insultaba a Hermione , ni siquiera se molestaba en pelear con ella.

Estaba sentado en su cama, tranquilo, con la mente en las nubes, quien sabe en que estaría pensando, mientras Hermione se había dedicado a leer un libro sentada en uno de los sillones que había cerca de la chimenea. De vez en cuando miraba al chico extrañada de que en tantas horas no hubiera dicho palabra pero después pensaba que era mejor que se mantuviera callado.

De repente el ruido del caldero, que estaba a los pies de la mesa de Hermione empezó a sonar y la joven se levantó rápidamente para apagar el fuego. Después metió dentro del caldero los ingredientes que le faltaban y por fin la poción alucinógena estaba lista.

-ya esta terminada - le dijo a Draco, el cual solo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo dando a entender que se había enterado. Hermione lo volvió a mirar con desconcierto, ¿que le pasaría a ese chico? se encogió de hombros y se llevó a la boca una de las grajeas que momento antes había estado comiendo mientras leía su libro.

Dejo el cuenco lleno de gominolas en el suelo justo al lado del caldero y se levanto para dirigirse al baño.

- voy a bañarme, ¿te importa meter parte de la poción en un frasco?, mañana se la entregaremos a Snape. Quien sabe, tal vez nos suba la nota por entregarlo antes - dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto de baño.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza una vez más y se dirigió hacia el caldero. Hermione lo miro sorprendida, pensaba que le diría algo como: "_hazlo tu " o "no tengo porque hacer lo que tu me digas", _pero en vez de eso, se había levantado y no había puesto ninguna queja en hacerlo.

Se metió dentro del cuarto y empezó a llenar la bañera mientras que Draco lleno un pequeño frasco con la poción y la dejó encima de la mesa de hermione mientras buscaba el tapón. Cuando fue a ponérselo al frasquito, lo tiro si querer y derramo parte de la poción sobre la mesa.

-¿pero que te pasa? - se dijo a si mismo por su torpeza, aun no parecía tener los pies sobre la tierra - ahora tendré que llenarla otra vez - dicho y hecho, llenó otra vez el frasco y lo cerro fuertemente. Después limpió la mesa de Hermione sin darse cuenta de que algunas gotas de la poción habían caído en el cuenco de chucherias de la chica y de habían mezclado con las grajeas.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin del capitulo 5.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por los reviews, y por favor enviadme muchos otra vez, me encantan n.n**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 6, y por cierto: ¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!!!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	6. pocion alucinogena

**Capítulo 6: poción alucinógena **

Hermione salio del baño ya con el pijama puesto y una toalla en el pelo. Miró al chico que se encontraba dándole de comer a su lechuza negra en su cama y después dirigió su mirada hacia el frasco que había encima de su mesa lleno de un líquido azul. Caminó hasta el mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla, tropezando antes con el cuenco de gominolas que momentos antes había dejado en el suelo junto al caldero. Recogió dos o tres grajeas que se habían caído, las tiro a la basura y después se llevó a la boca otras dos sin saber que unas gotas de poción alucinógena se habían mezclado con ellas. Guardó el caldero y miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba; las 10, aun era temprano. Seguiría leyendo un poco más y después se iría a dormir.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y abrió el libro que había dejado encima de el antes de ir a bañarse. Antes de empezar a leer miró al chico un momento, el joven se había levantado con la lechuza en su brazo y la metió en su jaula para que pusiera dormir. Se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, ya parecía menos pensativo, pero aun así se le veía muy serio.

_- no soportara estar en la misma habitación que yo _- pensó la chica y encogiendo los hombros, continuo con su lectura.

Pasó una hora hasta que Hermione empezó a sentir cansancio y viendo que ya eran las 11 decidió acostarse. Draco ya estaba en la cama, no había podido quedarse dormido pero aun así se había acostado para intentar que el sueño le ganara y dejar de darle vueltas a lo que pasó en la clase de herbologia.

Hermione cerró el libro, se desperezó y dando un bostezo se levantó para caminar hacia la cama y meterse en ella. Después apagó la luz y se volvió hacia el lado de la cama desde donde podía ver a Malfoy intentando dormir.

- Malfoy - le llamó haciendo que el joven la mirara un momento - buenas noches - se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado y se tapó hasta el cuello con las mantas

- buenas noches - le respondió el después de dudar un poco y minutos mas tarde, tanto el como Hermione se habían dormido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se despertó con el estruendo de un gran trueno, no le asustaban las tormentas pero ese trueno había conseguido darle un buen susto. Se incorporo en la cama respirando agitadamente, recuperándose de los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Miró en la oscuridad a Malfoy, estaba profundamente dormido. Ni siquiera la lechuza del joven o su propio gato, que ahora dormía a los pies de la cama tranquilamente se habían inmutado con tremendo ruido.

Se destapó y se levantó lentamente del blando colchón, se dirigió hacia la ventana y abrió una de las cortinas, a través del cristal se veían los rayos y la lluvia caer fuertemente. De repente empezó a sentirse algo mareada, comenzó a ver todo un poco borroso y algunas formas raras en la oscuridad. No entendía que le pasaba, no sabia que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción.

Se sujetó rápidamente de la cama cuando se sintió caer al suelo se quedo allí, de rodillas junto a la cama durante unos segundos hasta que oyó una voz, la dulce voz de una niña pequeña. levanto la mirada y allí , entre la oscuridad de la habitación la vio ;la figura de una niña de unos 5 años, vestida de blanco , con un pequeño sombrero del mismo color que el vestido y un oso entre sus brazos , se hallaba en medio de la habitación. Aunque no se le veían los ojos a causa del sombrero y la oscuridad, Hermione sabia que la miraba y eso hizo que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

- _Hermione_ - dijo la escalofriante voz de la pequeña - _ven conmigo_ - la niña salió de la habitación , Hermione fue detrás de ella sin saber que eso solo era una ilusión y la persiguió como hipnotizada por los oscuros pasillos del castillo.

- espera, ¿a donde vas? - le preguntó la castaña sin dejar de seguirla

De repente la pequeña niña se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta justo en frente de una ventana por la que segundos después entro la luz de un rayo e ilumino por un momento la cara de la niña. La pequeña tenía los ojos negros, totalmente negros, parecía poseída y estaba muy pálida, casi blanca. Hermione dio un paso atrás asustada, comprendiendo que no había sido buena idea seguirla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un grito femenino hizo que Draco despertara, un grito extremadamente agudo que parecía sacado de una película de miedo. Se incorporo rápidamente y lo primero que miro fue la cama de Hermione, donde para su sorpresa, no había nadie. Primero pensó que ese grito habría sido de ella, después que todo había sido un sueño. Se levantó para ver si la joven estaba en el cuarto de baño, pero nada, allí no había nadie

- no habrá sido tan estupida como para salir de la habitación a estas horas- se dijo a si mismo.

De repente se volvió a oír un grito aun mas fuerte que el otro, uno que hacia helar la sangre, que parecía que a la dueña de esa voz la estaban torturando. Sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta de la habitación y miro fuera. No había nadie, pero estaba seguro que había sido Hermione quien había gritado.

Sin saber porque, fue a por su varita y salio corriendo para buscar a la joven por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts.

- ¿pero como se le ocurre salir a estas horas de la mañana?- se preguntó a si mismo - y ¿porqué tengo que ir yo a buscarla?? - se quejó

Después de buscar por algunos pasillos mas, salio a uno de los balcones que dejaban ver el bosque prohibido y sus alrededores y lo que vio le dejo petrificado. A una chica de pelo rizado y castaño corriendo hacia el bosque asustada, como si alguien la persiguiera, pero detrás de ella no había nadie.

Al ver como Hermione se adentró entre los frondosos árboles, sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si estuviera... ¿asustado? imposible, el no podía estar asustado, ni siquiera preocupado por esa sangre sucia. Pero había algo que lo empujaba a correr hacia donde estaba ella y llevarla de nuevo a la habitación. Saltó los últimos escalones que lo llevaban hacia la salida del castillo y aumento la velocidad hasta que por fin llego al bosque.

- ¡Granger! - la llamó en medio de la oscuridad -¡Granger! - caminó entre los arbustos buscando a la chica, aunque no le gustaba nada ese lugar y ya se había llevado un mal recuerdo en de primer año, cuando entro allí con hagrid y el trío de amigos, algo le daba valor para seguir buscando a la castaña.

La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza y el joven ya empezaba a desesperarse. Oyó un ruido de hojas moverse, primero pensó que era el viento, después se dio cuenta que lo que movía esos arbustos era algo mas que el viento. Se dirigió al lugar de donde procedían los ruidos y al apartar con una de sus manos las ramas vio allí a Hermione sentada en el suelo , apoyada en el tronco de un árbol , abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos. La chica estaba temblando, Draco no sabia si era por el frió o por que estaba asustada, seguramente las dos cosas. Además la castaña estaba sucia y empapada.

Rápidamente fue hacia ella, con el corazón latiéndole agitadamente pero bastante molesto por haber tenido que salir con semejante tormenta a buscarla. La agarró por un brazo y la hizo ponerse de pie a la fuerza, la chica lloraba y no paraba de temblar, pero al rubio eso no le importo.

- ¡¿se puede saber que te pasa por la cabeza?! - Le gritó -!¿Estas loca o que?!

Hermione que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de quien la agarraba, levantó la mirada y le miró con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas.

- Draco - susurró para después pegarse a el y cerrar sus manos en torno a su camisa como una criatura indefensa y aterrada. Como si ese chico fuera la forma de escapar a aquello que la asustaba y no le importaba si ese joven era su enemigo o si se odiaban. Eso ahora daba igual

- ¡¡¿¿pe...pero que haces Granger??!! – Gritó al ver como la chica escondía el rostro en su pecho, pero al notar como temblaba se tranquilizo y dejó que la chica se agarrara de su camisa - vamos, tenemos que volver al castillo, esta diluviando - le dijo empezando a caminar y haciendo que la joven le soltara

- Draco - susurró la temblorosa voz de Hermione.

El rubio miró hacia atrás ante la llamada de la chica y la vio parada con los brazos encogidos, e incapaz de moverse por el miedo.

- hay...hay algo ahí...una niña...una niña me persiguió - tartamudeó

- no digas tonterías, aquí no hay nada - empezó a perder la paciencia - vamos - dijo agarrándola del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándola de vuelta.

El camino hasta la habitación fue una autentica tortura para el chico, a Hermione le era casi imposible andar a causa del miedo y finalmente Draco cedió a dejarla agarrarse a la túnica de su espalda para asegurarse que esa " supuesta niña" no apareciera.

- maldita sea, por tu culpa pillare un resfriado - exclamó cuando llegó a la habitación. Pero la joven no era capaz de contestar. - oye, déjalo ya, no hay ninguna niña.

- pe...Pero...yo la vi...-

- te lo habrás imaginado Granger - dijo ya harto de eso - a quien se le ocurre salir de aquí con esta...- no pudo terminar su frase ya que algo le paró en seco, un pequeño brillo azulado en los ojos de Hermione.

- ¿que...? - empezó ella pero Draco la agarró de la barbilla y la hizo callar. La chica se quedo sorprendida y se sonrojó ante el acto del chico.

El joven la miraba seriamente y directamente a los ojos .Después de unos segundos se separó de ella y fue hacia su libro de pociones, después pasó unas páginas y se detuvo en una de ellas, pasando sus ojos por los párrafos en los que explicaban los efectos de la poción alucinógena.

- _esta pócima hace ver diferentes ilusiones según la persona que sea. La forma de saber si alguien la ha tomado, es el brillo azul que se queda en los ojos de dicha persona_. - leyó - Granger, no me digas que has sido tan estupida como para tomar de la poción

- yo no he tomado nada - aclaró ella

- pues este libro no dice lo mismo y no creo que a la poción le hayan salido patas y se haya metido en tu boca - dijo burlonamente

- no se que ha podido pasar - murmuro en voz baja, lo que hizo ver que estaba hablando en serio.

Entonces Draco recordó que se le había derramado ese maldito líquido en la mesa de Granger y que posiblemente había caído en las golosinas de la castaña, pero prefirió acabar con ese tema ahí. Era muy tarde, los dos estaban cansados y empapados y lo mejor era irse ya a la cama.

- mira, creo que ya se lo que pasó, seguramente caerían algunas gotas de pócima en tus caramelos y fue por eso que ves ilusiones.- explico - solo era unas gotas así que se te pasara mañana, pero si esta noche ves mas ilusiones, no les hagas caso

- está bien - prefirió no discutir ella

- yo de ti me daba un baño antes de cambiarme, si no mañana estarás con fiebre - pareció preocuparse el

- ¿no lo harás tu?

- no hace falta, yo resisto muy bien el frió y esas cosas, además solo hay un baño Granger, y aunque estés deseosa de bañarte conmigo, yo jamás lo haría contigo - por fin volvió a ser un Malfoy

Hermione iba a decirle lo poco que a ella le apetecía ver algo tan ridículo como su cuerpo desnudo, pero prefirió callarse para no hacer mas larga esa conversación y se metió en el baño.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, fin del capitulo 6, espero que os haya gustado mucho y me dejéis reviews.**

**Por cierto, una chica que me dejo un reviews (Minerva****, me preguntaste como subir un fic, bueno, vi. Que era un review anónimo, así que supongo que no estas registrada, primero regístrate y si aun así no sabes hacerlo dímelo y te lo explico. n.n **

**Bueno , gracias a todos por vuestros reviews.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	7. cuidandote

**Capítulo 7: cuidándote**

Hermione se levantó al día siguiente con un poco de dolor de cabeza y garganta, seguramente se debía a los efectos pasados de la poción alucinógena y la lluvia que le cayo encima cuando salio al bosque. Se levanto de la cama, sacó de su baúl la ropa y se metió en el baño para cambiarse. Al salir, vio sorprendida que Draco aun seguía durmiendo, siempre era ella quien se levantaba antes pero le había parecido muy raro que el joven no golpeara la puerta del baño quejándose de que "tardaba mucho" o que el necesitaba entrar.

Miró el reloj, aun faltaba media hora para que empezaran las clases, pero si Draco no se daba prisa no podría bajar a desayunar.

- Malfoy - le zarandeó con la intención de despertarlo - Malfoy, si no te levantas ya no te dará tiempo a desayunar. - le avisó, a lo que el chico le respondió con un gruñido - venga levántate ya - Draco se quito la mano de Hermione de encima y se dio la vuelta en la cama - esta bien , esta bien - dijo un poco enfadada y fue hacia la puerta , ya volvería a por la mochila después de desayunar.

Anduvo a paso rápido hacia el gran comedor, esos pasillos le recordaban a lo que había pasado esa noche. Solo recordar a la niña le entraban escalofríos, menos mal que Malfoy había ido a por ella, si no, aun seguiría en el bosque asustada o tal vez le podría haber pasado algo. Aun no entendía porque el joven la había ayudado si la odiaba tanto, pero la verdad es que le estaba muy agradecida.

Además tenia otra duda, según lo que el chico había leído en el libro, las alucinaciones varían depende de la persona que las tome y eso le llamaba la atención, le gustaría saber porque sus alucinaciones habían sido sobre una niña y no se quedaría sin saberlo, ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

Entró al gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor justo enfrente de Harry y Ron.

- buenos días - los saludó

-buenos días Hermione - respondió Harry

- buenos días - le siguió Ron

- ¿habéis acabado los deberes? - preguntó la castaña buscando un tema de conversación para apartar de su mente lo ocurrido con dicha poción.

- si, con Zabinni en la misma habitación es lo mejor para pasar el tiempo - dijo Harry resignado mientras jugaba con los huevos que tenía en el plato.

- supongo, ¿y tu Ron? - le preguntó al pelirrojo antes de darle un mordisco a su tostada

- es imposible concentrarse con esa pesada de Parkinson - se excusó

- estas seguro que es esa la razón ¿Ronald? - le preguntó con una ceja levantada

- claro que si - dijo intentando hacerse el ofendido

- bueno, si tú lo dices -

Unas lechuzas empezaron a entrar en el comedor dejando paquetes y cartas a sus alumnos correspondientes. Una lechuza gris sobrevoló la mesa Gryffindor aterrizando enfrente de Hermione, la cual tuvo que apartar su vaso de zumo para que el ave no lo tirara. La castaña le quitó de las patas el periódico que le traía y le puso una knut en la bolsita de tela que agarraba en el pico.

Leyó por encima lo que decía el periódico, no había nada interesante, casi todo eran entrevistas a magos y brujas famosos y algunas noticias sobre los mundiales de quidditch, nada que mereciera la pena. Cerró el periódico y lo dejo encima de la mesa, el dolor de garganta le quitaban las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó de el un caramelo de miel esperando que con el se le calma un poco el dolor.

- que raro que Malfoy no haya aparecido todavía - comento Harry y Ron recorrió con la mirada la mesa de Slytherin

- es verdad, ¿le ha pasado algo al rubito? - pregunto el pelirrojo burlonamente

Hermione hizo el mismo recorrido que había hecho Ron con sus ojos, era verdad, Malfoy no había bajado aun. ¿Le habría pasado algo? miro a su reloj, solo quedaban 10 minutos para la primera clase. Era muy extraño que no hubiera bajado ya sabiendo el apetito que le entraba por la mañana.

- voy a por mis libros - dijo de repente la castaña después de beberse el ultimo sorbo de zumo de calabaza y limpiarse con una servilleta.

Caminó hasta su habitación preguntándose que le habría pasado al Slytherin y cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto lo primero que vio fue al rubio aun metido en la cama. Fue hacia el para despertarle pensando en lo extremadamente vago que era el joven, cuando algo le detuvo, las mejillas de joven tenían un color rojizo y parecía que tenia mucho calor. El chico tosió varias veces y eso le indico a Hermione que lo que había pensado era verdad, Malfoy tenia fiebre y al parecer bastante alta.

Posó su mano derecha sobre la frente del joven, lo cual hizo que el rubio se estremeciera

Levemente ante la fría mano de la muchacha. El chico estaba muy caliente, ardiendo. El frío de esa noche junto con la lluvia había hecho que el joven se pusiera enfermo.

- _con que el frío no te afectaba ¿eh?, idiota...- _murmuró la castaña.

Hermione fue hacia el cuarto de baño, mojó una toalla pequeña con agua y se la puso en la frente al rubio, después, le tocó la mejilla para tomarle una vez mas la temperatura

- necesitaras alguna medicina, lo mejor será que te lleve con Pomfrey - recogió sus libros y los metió en la mochila - la avisare después de la primera clase, si no llegare tarde.

Iba a salir del cuarto pero se detuvo un segundo y miró a Malfoy, después se acercó a el y le tapó bien con la manta. Segundos después, salió de la habitación.

La primera clase fue la de pociones, algunos alumnos tuvieron la misma idea que Hermione y decidieron entregar la poción antes del viernes. Snape recogió los tarros de los jóvenes al final de la clase sin ningún reparo, todos menos el de cierta castaña.

- señorita Granger, donde se encuentra el señor Malfoy? - le preguntó con absoluta seriedad

- no se encuentra bien, se ha tenido que quedar en la cama -

-¿enfermo? ...rara vez Malfoy se pone enfermo... a no ser que alguien hiciera que se pusiera así - dijo con la voz peligrosamente suave

- ¿esta insinuando que yo soy la culpable de que Malfoy este en la cama profesor? - sugirió Hermione

- solo decía que los efectos de esta poción una vez pasados , pueden ser un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un gran mareo...solo espero que nadie haya usado como conejillo de indias al señor Malfoy para probar la pócima - escupió venenosamente , cosa que hizo y Hermione apretara la mandíbula de la rabia.

Snape se dio la vuelta para volver a su mesa pero la voz de la joven la detuvo.

- profesor, ¿y la poción? ¿No se la lleva? -

-para poder entregarla deben estar presente los dos miembros del grupo - dijo volviéndose ligeramente - los dos alumnos deben participar por igual en el trabajo

- ¿que tiene eso que ver, que la entregue yo no quiere decir que la haya hecho yo sola - empezó a desesperarse

-ni se le ocurra alzarme a voz Granger. He dicho que hasta que Malfoy no este aquí no puedes entregar el trabajo y así se hará - cerró el tema y la castaña apretó tanto el pergamino en el que había estado tomando notas que casi lo rompe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡¿¿os habéis dado cuenta no??!! - grito la chica una vez que había salio de ese lugar que Snape llamaba clase pero ella prefería llamar tortura. - ¡¡lo hace a drede porque soy yo!! ¡A nadie más le ha dicho que no pueda entregarlo!

- tranquilízate Hermione - dijo Harry

- si, mejor que no le hagas caso a ese idiota de Snape, seguro que cuando nosotros lo entreguemos dirá algo como " incluso un muggle lo haría mejor " - intentó consolarla Ron

- eso no me anima - dijo mientras aceleraba el ritmo al que andaba

- oye, ¿porque tanta prisa? - pregunto Harry intentando alcanzarla

- tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a clases, nos vemos después - dijo desapareciendo en una esquina y empezando a correr hacia su habitación cuando nadie la veía. Una vez que llego a su destino, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Draco y dejo su mochila en el suelo para después acercarse a el. La toallita que le había puesto antes de irse a pociones se le había caído de la frente y aun estaba tan colorado como lo estaba antes. - será mejor que avise a Pomfrey, yo no podré contigo.-

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, ¿como estáis? **

**Gracias por vuestros reviews y perdonad por haber tardado tanto.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	8. remordimientos

**Capítulo 8: remordimientos**

Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que sintiera ganas de volver a cerrarlos, pero no lo hizo, se quedó mirando el techo blanco de la enfermería por un momento. Se preguntó que hacia allí e intentó incorporarse, pero una voz lo detuvo.

- no te levantes - dijo Hermione entrando por la puerta - aun tienes bastante fiebre, debes descansar

- ¿que hago aquí? - pregunto un poco malhumorado, aunque por un momento pensó en decirle algo como:_ no me digas lo que tengo que hacer Granger _

_-_ya lo has oído, tienes mucha fiebre y yo no sabía bajártela -

-tampoco quería que lo hicieras –

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño pero después volvió a relajarlo y se dedicó a mirarle seriamente.

- deberías ser un poco más agradecido -

- no necesito la ayuda de una sangre sucia, ni siquiera quiero que me toques - dijo con repulsión y una mueca de asco

- por suerte para ti, quien te tocó fue Pomfrey y no yo - suspiró

Draco la miro extrañado, ¿como era que la chica ni se había inmutado con su insulto? tuvo el impulso de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero eso significaría que ella le importaba algo y eso no era verdad, así que se abstuvo de hacerlo.

- Pomfrey ha ido ha hablar con Dumbledore, al parecer la mandó a llamar - dijo de repente la castaña al ver que el rubio se quedaba callado

- ¿y eso a mi que me importa? - preguntó el de mala manera

- pues que me dijo que te diera esta medicina - dijo sacando un pequeño frasco en el que había un liquido transparente - tomate una cucharada - dijo poniendo el recipiente encima de la mesilla.

- no pienso tomar esa cosa asquerosa - se negó Malfoy

- claro que lo harás, si no lo haces, no te pondrás bien nunca -

- ¿y a ti que te importa que me ponga bien? - preguntó testarudamente

- pues porque si no te recuperas no podremos entregar la poción a Snape - se excusó la joven

- ¿eres tan torpe que no se la puedes dar tu, Granger? -

- ESE...-empezó a gritar pero paró y se intento controlar al darse cuenta de que estaba apunto de insultar a un profesor - Snape no me dejó entregarla, dijo que tenían que estar los dos miembros del grupo

- ¿eso dijo? - se extrañó

- no solo eso, también insinuó que yo había echo que estuvieras enfermo - se molestó

- en eso tenia razón - sonrió satisfecho

- ¿¿que?? ¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas fiebre!! - se enfadó aun mas la chica

- ¿ah no? te recuerdo que si estoy con fiebre es porque alguien hizo que bajara al bosque con una tormenta de mil demonios - la provocó

- para empezar, ¡nadie te obligo a bajar! es mas, ¡si tanto me odias no tendrías porque haber bajado! y segundo: ¿¿no eras tu quien decías que el frió no te afectaba??!

Draco abrió la boca para reclamarle algo, pero la verdad es que la chica había dado en el clavo y por más que pensaba en algo para contraatacar no conseguía encontrar nada lo suficientemente doliente o al menos ingenioso para decir. Optó por quedarse callado y miró al frasco transparente pensando en que esa conversación había empezado por su culpa.

- aun así no pienso tomármelo - dijo mirándola extremadamente serio

- oh, claro que lo harás - sonrío ella malévolamente y sacando su varita

- ¿que vas a hacer? - dijo mirando la varita temeroso

- _Incarceous -_ dijo ella moviendo su varita y al instante unas cuerdas ataron al joven

- ¡oye! ¡¿Que haces?! - gritó intentando deshacerse de las cuerdas

- ojo por ojo y diente por diente Malfoy - recitó Hermione - ¿recuerdas cuando usaste este hechizo contra mí? - preguntó mientras llenaba una cuchara con la medicina - pues ahora yo lo uso contra ti. - terminó - abre la boca Malfoy

El rubio apretó los labios sin intención alguna de abrirlos

- vamos no seas tozudo - la castaña le tapó la nariz con dos de sus dedos dejándole sin respiración y haciendo que el chico necesitara abrir la boca para coger aire y en ese justo momento, ella aprovechó para meter la cuchara en su boca y hacer que se tragara el liquido que contenía.

- ¡¡puaj!!! ¡¡Está asqueroso!! - estalló una vez que pudo hablar

- ¿que esperabas? es una medicina - respondió ella cerrando el frasco y poniéndolo sobre la mesa de nuevo

-¿¿ como te has atrevido sangre sucia?? - la miró con odio - ¡¡suéltame!!

- espera - le tranquilizó y le quitó las cuerdas con un toque de varita - bueno, yo ya me voy, tengo que ir a comer -

- ¿a comer? ¿Ya acabaron las clases? - le preguntó

- si, no has despertado en toda la mañana - dijo caminando hacia la puerta - no te levantes de la cama, la señora Pomfrey dijo que con la medicina que has tomado...

- que me has obligado a tomar - corrigió el

- con esa medicina estarás bien en unas horas , esta misma noche podrás salir de aquí - continuó ella con una pequeña sonrisa ante la cara de pocos amigos del chico - y Malfoy...- dijo abriendo la puerta - mejórate - y cerró la puerta después de dedicarle una sonrisa al rubio

Malfoy se quedó mudo y totalmente confundido. ¿Hermione le deseaba que se mejorara? además le había ido a visitar a la enfermería y le había dado la medicina, contra su voluntad, pero por su bien. Tampoco se había enfadado ni le había insultado por haberla llamado sangre sucia y no había sido desagradable con el como siempre, es mas, le había parecido incluso... ¿cariñosa?

No, imposible, seguramente había sido su imaginación o tal vez deliraba a causa de la fiebre.

Aun así Hermione no había sido la misma de siempre, tal vez le trataba mejor por que estaba enfermo o posiblemente seria porque el la ayudó la noche pasada y se sentía agradecida por ello.

Bueno, fuera como fuera, ¿a el eso que le importaba? ella seguía siendo una sangre sucia y su actitud hacia el no cambiaria eso. Aunque tenía que admitir que le gustaba más la Hermione simpática que la Hermione desagradable a la que siempre se enfrentaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione terminó de comer y se dirigió a la biblioteca, no para empezar las tareas que les habían mandado, sino para investigar por que su alucinación había sido una niña.

Entró en ella, dejó su mochila en una de las mesas y empezó a buscar el libro adecuado.

- pociones, pociones...- repetía una y otra vez mientras buscaba - aquí esta - sacó un gran libro rojo de la estantería y lo puso sobre la mesa para segundos después abrirlo por la letra A y empezar a buscar - alucinógena, vamos a ver que dice: _poción que te hace tener ilusiones, depende de la persona que sea, estas pueden ser buenas e imaginar que estas en el paraíso, o por el contrario, hacerte tener la mayor de las pesadillas. Las alucinaciones varían según la persona que sea.- _¿ya esta? ¿No dice nada mas? solo que depende de la persona...

Volvió a dejar el libro en su sitio y saco otro azul aun mas grande que el anterior llamado " _el libro de las ilusiones"_. Esta vez busco por la letra N de niña y en poco tiempo encontró muchas definiciones, pero la que le intereso fue la de " _niña poseída_".

_-tener una alucinación de una niña poseída significa miedo. Miedo que llegara a aparecer en un futuro cercano. Temor a sentir algo por una persona hacia la que no debe hacerlo_

_.ese temor se refleja en una niña de corta edad, que representa el miedo de esa persona y a la vez diabólica, que representa el peligro que podría representar ese nuevo sentimiento, no siempre tiene que ser un peligro físico, sino peligro con la amistad de otras personas...-_ paro de leer y se quedo parada, mirando el libro y con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido. - no, no puede ser. Que tonta eres Hermione, que cosas piensas - se rió de si misma.

Miró a su reloj, ya había perdido mucho tiempo allí, seria mejor que fuera a hacer sus deberes, pero antes iría a llevar algo a Malfoy. Algunos dulces que le había conseguido en el gran comedor, siempre le veía comérselos con mucho gusto, estaba segura que eran sus favoritos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- vaya, menos mal que os dignáis a aparecer, estaba aburridísimo - dijo molesto el rubio

- no te enfades, teníamos cosas que hacer - se excusó Zabinni

- de ti no lo dudo, pero estos dos no creo que tengan muchos asuntos personales que resolver - dijo mirando a Crabbe y Goyle - seguro que estaban comiendo como cerdos en el gran comedor

- eso no te lo negaré - respondió Zabinni con una sonrisa de superioridad hacia los dos jóvenes.

- ¿y como te encuentras Draquito? - dijo de manera coqueta Pansy - seguro que la rata de biblioteca te hizo algo para que estuvieras así

- para empezar Pansy, no me llames Draquito - dijo con una mueca - y Granger no me hizo nada.

- ¿ah no? ¿Como estas tan seguro?- preguntó Zabbini

- pues...- iba a decir que ella no seria capaz de eso porque ella no era como todos ellos , pero diciendo eso parecería que la estaba protegiendo , así que opto por atacarla - porque esa impura no es capaz de lanzarme un hechizo mientras estoy dormido . Es demasiado " decente" - dijo con voz burlona - fui yo quien le hizo algo a ella

- ¿ah si? ¿El que? - preguntó Pansy curiosa

- eché poción alucinógena en sus caramelos y deberíais haber visto como se puso, al parecer vio a una niña que la perseguía y su puso a correr como una loca y a llorar - dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa aunque sabia que el no había sido el que echo la poción en sus caramelos y que en verdad eso solo lo decía por quedar bien ante el grupo de chicos que en seguida se pusieron a reír.

- pero será estupida, bien hecho Draco - rió la morena

- muy buena jugada Malfoy - le felicitó Zabinni.

En ese momento Draco miro hacia la puerta y allí parada con una mirada entre triste y seria. Sin hacer ruido, cerro la puerta y salio corriendo de allí.

El chico sintió la necesidad de levantarse e ir detrás de ella, pero se contuvo, no podía hacer eso con sus " amigos" delante, pero, ¿y si Hermione de verdad había creído lo que había contado? ¿ y si de verdad creía que había sido el?, aunque por otra parte , eso a el no debía de importarle , debería estar feliz por hacerle daño. Pero por alguna extraña razón no lo estaba, notaba una sensación muy desagradable, tal vez seria _remordimiento._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hermione corrió por los pasillos, entró en su cuarto y una vez cerrada la puerta, se apoyó en el y empezó a deslizarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, fue entonces cuando las lagrimas empezó a salir sin saber porque. No debería sentirse afectada por eso, ya estaba acostumbrada a las humillaciones de Malfoy y no debería de extrañarla que hubiera sido el quien le había hecho tomar la poción para después reírse de ella con sus amigos. Así era Malfoy, y estaba segura de que nada ni nadie le haría cambiar.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Como estáis? ya hacia tiempo que no actualizaba. Espero que os haya gustado , por favor mandadme reviews para saber como me quedo ¿OK?**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	9. verdades

**Capítulo 9: verdades**

Draco caminó hacia su habitación, ya se había echo de noche y por fin la señora Pomfrey le había dejado salir de la enfermería, después de comprobar que la fiebre había desaparecido por completo. Llegó a un cruce en el que tenia que decidir si girar hacia la derecha e ir al gran comedor a cenar o girar a la izquierda e ir directamente a su cuarto. Finalmente optó por ir hacia la izquierda, pensaba que Hermione estaría en el gran comedor y después de lo que había pasado horas antes, prefería evitarla, pero para su sorpresa, cuando entró en la habitación lo primero que vio fue a la joven dormida en su cama.

Le sorprendió bastante verla acostada a esa hora, aun era muy temprano. Notó que tenía rastros de lagrimas por las mejillas y eso le hizo sentir culpable, sabia que el había sido la causa de que ella llorara. Fue hacia su cama y se sentó en ella pasándose una mano por el pelo, después algo atrajo su atención en su mesa. Una pequeña bolsita llena de sus dulces favoritos de fresa, chocolate y nata. Fue entonces cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho, se dio cuenta de que la castaña había ido a la enfermería para llevárselos expresamente y eso le hizo sentirse un poco mal, aunque sabia que no tenia porque.

Ella se había preocupado por el y le había llevado unos pastelitos de los que tanto le gustaban y el se había burlado de ella delante de sus amigos. Al parecer eso siempre seria así, ella buena y bondadosa, el déspota y cruel...y eso era lo que ella se merecía por ser una sangre sucia. ¿Verdad?

Sin ganas de seguir pensando en eso, decidió calmar su hambre con los pasteles e irse a la cama para intentar dormir con su cargo de conciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco despertó, la cama de la chica estaba vacía, seguramente la joven, al ver que el rubio ya estaba de regreso, había decidido levantarse lo antes posible para salir de allí antes de que el despertara.

Pero no podía estar escondiéndose o evitándole todo el día, al menos en las clases debería soportarle.

Una hora mas tarde, en la clase de historia de la magia , Draco la notó distante , aunque nunca se habían soportado e intentaban estar lo mas alejados posible , esa vez la sentía especialmente fría , ni siquiera se inmutó cuando , simulando que se le caía la pluma , se agachó para recogerla dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo a propósito a la joven , con la intención de ver como reaccionaba , pero nada , estaba quieta como una estatua mirando hacia el frente extremadamente seria.

Hermione no dijo palabra en toda la clase, hacia como si el chico que se encontraba al lado suya no existiera aunque notaba la tensión de la situación.

Una vez que la hora acabó, Hermione recogió sus cosas y se levantó rápidamente para salir del aula. Draco la miró apretando la mandíbula y cerrando un puño, odiaba que le ignoraba, ¿quien se creía que era? era verdad que el la había humillado, ¿y que? ¿Acaso no lo había otras muchas veces? ¿Porque ahora no se comportaba de forma altanera o al menos le decía a la cara lo poca cosa que le consideraba?

Al parecer una vez más prefería hacer como si no existiera como había hecho antes de convivir juntos en una misma habitación, pero ya una vez había conseguido que le hablara y una vez más lo haría. Lo que no comprendía era porque le importaba tanto que la chica le hablara o no. ¿Porque no prefería que mantuviese su boca cerrada?

Seguramente era porque le gustaba molestarla y hacerla rabiar, pero si ella no contraatacaba cuando la insultaba, parecía que no hubiesen dado resultado todos sus insultos...si, eso debía ser...

Una cosa era segura, Hermione Granger acabaría hablándole, si no lo hacia por las buenas, lo haría por la malas, insultándola , humillándola...lo que hiciera falta para que la joven explotara y acabase hablándole o gritándole.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione llegó a su cuarto después de la comida de ese día agotada, no había dormido bien esa noche después de lo ocurrido en la enfermería, no podía entender porque le importaba tanto lo que dijera ese niñato malcriado, lo único que sabia era que se sentía muy mal y cansada.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se tiró sobre la cama cerrando los ojos, intentando no pensar en nada, pero imágenes de cierto joven con un grupo de amigos riéndose de ella se le venían a la cabeza. Sintió que empezaba a quedarse dormida y prefirió abrir los ojos antes de que el sueño la venciera. Se levantó para empezar a hacer los deberes, pero una vez que estuvo sentada en su escritorio con el pergamino delante no escribió la redacción que le habían mandado sobre los hombres lobo, sino que empezó a escribir una carta. Necesitaba contarle a alguien de confianza todo lo que le rondaba la cabeza.

Se lo hubiera contado todo a Harry y Ron, pero los conocía, y sabía que eran tan protectores con ella que a la mínima irían a pelear con Malfoy. Ella no quería eso, no quería más problemas, lo único que buscaba era alguien que supiera escucharla, comprender como se sentía y a lo mejor, darle un consejo.

Conocía a la persona adecuada; serio, compresivo y cuando estaba con ella, tierno. Su nombre era Viktor Krum.

Mojó su pluma en la tinta y empezó a escribir:

_Querido Viktor:_

_Soy Hermione, ya hace tiempo que no te escribía y como siempre, una vez mas es para desahogarme y pedir tu consejo. Ya sabes que confió mucho en ti._

_Necesito contarle a alguien las cosas que me han pasado últimamente, pero Harry y Ron se preocuparían demasiado por mi y se meterían en problemas por mi culpa, por eso prefiero contártelo a ti._

_Hace unos días, los profesores nos castigaron por un problema, el castigo era que un alumno de Gryffindor y uno de Slytherin convivieran juntos en una misma habitación. A mi por desgracia me tocó con Malfoy, ya sabes, ese chico alto, rubio de ojos grises que se cree superior a los demás y que odia a los sangre sucia, como el los llama._

_Llevo con el casi dos semanas, seguimos sin soportarnos, pero hoy me pasó algo raro, es el asunto del que te quiero hablar._

_El profesor Snape nos mandó a hacer una poción alucinógena en parejas. La noche que la acabamos empecé a tener alucinaciones sobre una niña poseída que me perseguía, estaba muerta de miedo, por suerte Malfoy fue a ayudarme y a traerme de vuelta a la habitación._

_Me sentí muy agradecida pero hoy le escuche decir a sus amigos que el había echado la poción en mis caramelos. Me sentí muy mal y no se porque, empecé a llorar..._

_Ahora estoy muy confundida Viktor. Es normal que Malfoy haga esas cosas, siempre busca algo para humillarme y hacerme sentir mal, no me extraña que haya hecho eso. Pero, ¿porque me ayudo esa noche? ¿Y porque me siento tan mal al pensar que fue el? ya debería estar acostumbrada a estas cosas._

_¿Tu que crees Viktor? _

_Espero recibir una carta tuya pronto, y también espero no molestarte mucho con esto, tal vez estés ocupado con tus entrenamientos de Quidditch._

_Un beso._

_Hermione Granger._

Una vez terminada la carta, la metió en un sobre y escribió todo lo necesario para mandarla. Se desperezó un poco, aun estaba muy cansada. Dejó el sobre encima de la mesa y decidió ir a darse una ducha para despejarse un poco, después la mandaría y empezaría con sus deberes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco entró 15 minutos mas tarde en la habitación buscando a la joven , pero el ruido que salía del cuarto de baño le hizo saber que estaba en la ducha , un poco molesto porque nunca conseguía hablar con ella a solas , pateó una de las patas de la cama mas cercana . Fue hacia la ventana, se apoyó en la ventana y miró hacia afuera para intentar tranquilizarse. En el jardín algunos chicos practicaban para el próximo partido de Quidditch, si no se equivocaba, dentro de una hora tendría que estar allí para entrenar con su equipo.

Se dio la vuelta, en ese momento no tenia muchas ganas de jugar a buscar una estupida pelota que casi ni se ve. Miró hacia el escritorio de Hermione y lo primero que vio fue un sobre, lo cogió con curiosidad y sintió una sensación muy desagradable en el pecho cuando vio a quien iba dirigida.

Viktor Krum

Apretó los puños y una expresión de pocos amigos se vio reflejada en su rostro , sin saber porque una furia muy grande inundó su cuerpo y algo mas , algo a lo que no sabia poner nombre , una sensación que le hacia tener ganas de ir a por ese gorila sin neuronas y lanzarle un avada kedabra.

Sin poder resistir la tentación, abrió el sobre y leyó poco a poco

_Querido Viktor...-_ ¿querido?...asqueroso ver como una sangre sucia llama con ese termino a un gorila sin cerebro - pensaba - _Soy Hermione, ya hace tiempo que no te escribía y como siempre, una vez mas es para desahogarme y pedir tu consejo. Ya sabes que confió mucho en ti. - _¿¿¿_confió _mucho en ti??? Oh claro, como no, su mayor confidente... ¿y que consejo le va a pedir? Ese grandullon no sabría ni leer dos palabras seguidas. _- _siguió leyendo hasta el párrafo en el que lo describía - _ mi por desgracia me tocó con Malfoy -_ ¿¿¿por desgracia??? ¿Pero que te crees Granger?, ¿que a mi no me da asco estar en la misma habitación que tu o qué?? _- ya sabes, ese chico alto, rubio de ojos grises que se cree superior a los demás y que odia a los sangre sucia, como el los llama.- _y a ti es a la que mas odio de todos _- _continuó el

En ese momento la castaña salió del baño con un vestido corto rosa, el pelo aun lo tenía mojado pero no escurría agua y en la mano agarraba un cepillo con el que se desenredaba el pelo. La chica miro al rubio leyendo la carta que había estado escribiendo poco antes y rápidamente fue hacia el y se la arrebató mirándole con el ceño fruncido

- ¿¿¿se puede saber que haces???¿¿¿ Quien te crees que eres para leer una carta ajena??? - le gritó

- oohh, ¿¿de que te asustas granger?? ¿De que lea tus intimidades con Krum? - se burló el

-lo que le escriba a Viktor no es tu problema - contraatacó

- tampoco es que me interese las estupideces que le dices al gorila mononeuronal, no sabría decir dos palabras y mirarte al mismo tiempo.

- al menos el es valiente, no como tu que eres un verdadero cobarde - le echó en cara

- ¿¿pero de que hablas?? - se enfureció el

-eres un cobarde, no sabes enfrentarte a nadie por ti mismo, siempre acudes a tu papa para todo - dijo ella - no serias capaz de enfrentarte a nadie o resolver algo tu solo. Siempre están Crabbe y Goyle para ayudarte o tu papito - le chilló

La expresión de pocos amigos cada vez se acentuaba mas en la cara de Draco, agarró a Hermione fuertemente por la muñeca, haciendo que la joven gimiera de dolor. Sintió ganas de hacerle daño, pero algo dentro de el no se lo permitía. .

- ¿recuerdas en primer año? como huiste del bosque prohibido dejando a Harry solo. El me lo contó - continuó ella al ver que no decía nada - y en segundo en la pelea que tuviste contra Harry, el profesor ni siquiera acabó de contar tres cuando le atacaste, en tercero tuviste que llamar a tu papi cuando pasó lo de Buckybeak, al igual que el año pasado con el profesor Moody. Sin contar la de veces que he visto a tus matones **(Crabbe y Goyle) **hacerte el trabajo sucio y darle una paliza a alguien que te molestaba o cuando en los partidos de Quidditch empujas al otro buscador para que se caiga de la escoba ya que no eres capaz de ganar limpiamente. ¡No eres más que un cobarde Draco Malfoy!

El chico respiraba cada vez más agitadamente y temblaba de la furia que sentía. Lo que le había dicho había herido su orgullo gravemente pero sabia que todo lo que había dicho era verdad y sin poder pronunciar palabra, soltó bruscamente la muñeca de la castaña y salió de su habitación dando un portazo. Podía llegar a ser todo lo valiente que el quisiera y se lo iba a demostrar para hacerle darse cuenta a la sabelotodo que por una vez se equivocaba. Empezaría por el partido de Quidditch que tenían al día siguiente, si esa rata de biblioteca creía que no podía ganar limpiamente, estaba muy equivocada, ganaría el próximo partido sin hacer trampas.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡¡Hola!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, he actualizado bastante rápido, es que me vino la inspiración.**

**Me alegra que os haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también os haya gustado.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, dejadme reviews por favor!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	10. lo siento

**Capítulo 10: lo siento**

- "bienvenidos todos a un nuevo partido de Quidditch en el que se enfrentaran Slytherin versus Ravenclaw " -

La audiencia aplaudió emocionada al ver aparecer los miembros de dichas casas sobrevolando el campo y colocándose en posición. Entre el publico se oían los abucheos de la casa Slytherin hacia los de Ravenclaw, mientras los alumnos de esta casa apoyaba a su equipo con gritos de " ¡Ravenclaw campeón!"

- quiero un juego limpio y sin trampas - dijo la señora Hooch antes de lanzar la quaffle

- eso es imposible - dijo Ron a Harry y a Hermione. Como todos sabían, los jugadores de Slytherin eran sobre todas las cosas, tramposos, y su juego siempre era brusco y violento.

Tal y como todos pensaron los cazadores del equipo verde en seguida empezaron a empujar y a intentar tirar de sus escobas a los jugadores del equipo contrario que intentaban inútilmente llevar la quaffle hasta uno de los aros.

Los buscadores de ambos equipos se encontraban quietos por encima de los demás jugadores, mirándose, retándose con la mirada. De repente, la snitch hizo su aparición y los dos jóvenes se lanzaron hacia ella para intentar atraparla.

- " 5 puntos para Slytherin " - exclamó el comentarista cuando un joven moreno marcó para su equipo

El público pareció entristecerse al ver que dicha casa iba ganando, se veía claramente que ninguna de las casas solía llevarse demasiado bien con la de las serpientes.

Cierta castaña miraba desde su sitio al cielo, seguía con los ojos a dos voladores que perseguían a la pequeña bola dorada que desde donde ella estaba, solo se distinguía con un casi imperceptible brillo. Había algo que le extrañaba mucho, hasta ese momento el rubio no había hecho ninguna trampa como siempre hacia, y como ella esperaba que hiciera también en este partido. Se dedicaba simplemente a perseguir la snitch e intentar volar más rápido que el otro buscador.

La pequeña bola se elevó hacia el cielo haciendo que los dos chicos volaran cada vez mas arriba para después bajar en picado cuando la snitch lo hizo. Una vez que pudieron volver a volar con normalidad, atravesando el campo, Draco vio como el ravenclaw reducía considerablemente la velocidad un poco asustado, cuando miró al frente vio que una bludger se dirigía hacia ellos amenazando con darles un buen golpe. Por un momento pensó en apartarse y dejar escapar a la snitch que ya casi tenia atrapada, pero la mirada de cierta castaña le pareció suficiente razón para no hacerlo y ganar el partido aunque eso le costara un día más en la enfermería.

Aceleró la velocidad de su escoba intentando llegar a la snitch antes de que la bludger le alcanzara y casi lo consiguió, la dura bola solo consiguió rozarle con fuerza el brazo derecho haciendo que el joven sintiera un gran dolor pero ese golpe no había sido suficiente para romperle el brazo. Alargo la mano un poco mas para segundos después conseguir que la snitch quedase atrapada entre sus dedos.

- "¡y Draco Malfoy atrapa la snitch! ¡Slytherin gana! -

Montones de gritos de jubilo se oyeron entre el publico que animaba al equipo y los jugadores bajaron al césped para celebrar su victoria con el rubio que sostenía en su mano la bola dorada. Draco miró con superioridad al equipo perdedor y después buscó con la mirada a Hermione. La joven miraba preocupadamente al chico, o más bien, a su brazo derecho, el cual se había agarrado con un poco de dolor.

El equipo de las serpientes salió del campo para ir a su sala común a celebrar, después de pedirle permiso a Snape para reunirse por un par de horas en dicha sala.

- ¡oh maldita sea! - exclamó Ron una vez que estaban en el gran salón - ese niñato atrapó la snitch

- si, pero había algo extraño. No hizo trampas como las otras veces - se extrañó Harry - ¿creéis que planea algo?

- quien sabe. Aunque, ¿para que iba a querer ser honesto en un partido? - preguntó al pelirrojo

-si, es muy raro, pero no creo que sea nada malo - intervino Hermione - al contrario, no puede hacer mal a nadie que Malfoy se comporte como debe

- si, pero no creo que Malfoy lo hiciera si no quisiera conseguir algo con ello - dijo el moreno

- tal vez alguien le retó o puede que quiera impresionar a alguna de sus conquistas - dijo Ron haciendo que la castaña se atragantase con un poco de zumo de calabaza

- ¿estas bien, Hermione? - preguntó Harry

- si, perdonad, tengo que ir a mi cuarto a por algunas cosas. Nos vemos después - se excusó para ir a buscar al rubio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, desde el partido de Quidditch no había visto más a Malfoy por mucho que había intentado dar con él. A ella también le había parecido muy extraña la actitud del joven en el campo de juego, pero ahora lo que menos le interesaba era su actitud, sin saber porque, se sentía preocupada por el golpe que recibió en el brazo pero aparentemente no había sido nada, ya que el chico se había negado a ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey después del partido.

- ¿habéis oído eso? Draco Malfoy se ha peleado con Robert Wilver de Hufflepuff - escuchó decir a una chica de primero de su misma casa

- ¿de verdad? ¿Como paso? - pidió información otra chica morena

- no lo se, lo oí de unos chicos mayores, al parecer los vieron peleándose a puños en un pasillo cerca de los baños de los prefectos -

- ¿y quien ganó? -

- pues al parecer les pilló Mcgonagal antes de que pudieran terminar, pero dicen que los dos quedaron horribles, llenos de golpes...-

Al oír esta conversación, Hermione se acercó a las chicas - perdona, ¿sabes a que hora ocurrió? - le preguntó a la pequeña que contaba la historia

- pues no estoy segura, creo que hace ya un rato, escuché que los Mcgonagal les impuso un castigo y después los dejó marchar - explico la joven

- muchas gracias - dijo antes de salir corriendo - _¿en que estará pensando? _- pensó la joven

Una vez que entro en la habitación, vio a Malfoy sentado en uno de los sillones con una bolsa de hielo que sujetaba contra su mejilla. El rubio giró la mirada hacia Hermione, la cual le miró horrorizada, tenia el ojo izquierdo morado, algunos golpes en las mejillas y un corte en su labio inferior.

-¡oh dios mío! - dijo espantada corriendo hacia el - ¿¿pero que te han hecho?? -

- di mejor que me ha hecho - corrigió el

- si, ya me entere que te enzarzaste en una pelea con un alumno de Hufflepuff. ¿Pero en que estabas pensando? - le regañó

- ese tipo y yo teníamos un asunto pendiente desde hace tiempo -

-¿¿y por eso tenias que pelearte a golpes con el?? - casi le gritó la castaña

- te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me alentó a eso -

- ¿pero de que hablas? - se molestó la joven

- me dijiste que no seria capaz de enfrentarme a nadie yo solo - le recordó

- ser valiente no quiere decir pelearte con alguien a la primera de cambio, Malfoy - le aclaró - ¿así que fue por eso? por eso no hiciste trampas en el partido y por eso te peleaste, ¿verdad?

- pues si - reconoció - lo hice para que vieras que por una vez, sabelotodo, estabas equivocada. ¡Y mira lo que pasó, mira mi cara como quedó! todo por tu culpa sangre sucia.

- ¡a mi no me culpes! yo jamás te reté a hacer nada de eso, ¡fuiste tu solo el que lo hiciste! -

- si pero...-

- ¡pero nada! - dio por zanjada la discusión y no le dejó hablar mas.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y ninguno de los dos parecía querer perder la lucha de miradas, hasta que sin poder resistirlo más, Draco miró hacia otro lado y una vez mas se puso la bolsa de hielo en la mejilla.

Hermione suspiró hondamente pensando que el chico no tenía remedio.

- ¿ya te pusiste pomada? -le preguntó ya en un tono mas tranquilo

- si, ya me la puse, pero el maldito color morado no me lo quita la pomada - se quejó él malhumorado

- yo puedo quitártelo, o al menos esconderlo - dijo ella de repente llamando la atención del joven

- si, ¿¿como?? - pregunto rápidamente

-no creo que tu puedas hacerlo, lo tendría que hacer yo - dijo con un tono que daba a entender que de debería de pensárselo.

- ¿pues a que esperas? - preguntó molesto

- ¿como se pide? - le preguntó ella como si fuera un niño pequeño

- _por favor..._- murmuró muy bajito con la cabeza baja

- ¿que has dicho? no te he oído

-¡por favor! - repitió mas fuerte

- esta bien - dijo ella con una sonrisa maligna - pues...la forma de esconder eso es...maquillándote. **(nota: ¿como no se te había ocurrido Malfoy? ¬¬ jejeje )**

-¿¿¿¿¿Qué??????? - gritó

- no grites tanto, solo es maquillaje de color carne, ni siquiera se notara - le tranquilizó

- mas te vale - pareció amenazarla

- anda cállate y estate quieto - le dijo sacando un poco de maquillaje de su baúl.- si te mueves tardare mucho. Levanta la cabeza - le dijo ya que el estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y ella estaba de pie. - empezare por tu ojo, ciérralo

- date prisa, no me gusta que me toques - ante esto, Hermione apretó mucho el dedo sobre una parte por debajo del ojo para vengarse del rubio - ¡auch! pero ¿¿¿¿se puede saber que haces??? - gritó furioso

- te lo mereces por desagradecido y desagradable, ahora estate quieto si no quieres que lo vuelva a hacer - le advirtió

Draco refunfuño pero permaneció callado el tiempo que Hermione estuvo maquillándole, aunque no quería reconocerlo, le gustaba la manera tan suave en que los dedos de la joven tocaban su cara.

- ya puedes abrirlo si quieres - le dijo cuando terminó con el ojo y se dirigió hacia uno de los golpes de su mejilla derecha.

el chico abrió los ojos y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente cuando notó la cercanía de la castaña , lo cerca que estaba su cara , sus labios... sin ser conciente de ello , se sonrojó levemente pero no dejo de mirar esos ojos hermosos marrones que eran concientes de la mirada del rubio pero seguían pendientes del golpe de su mejilla.

- ai , me equivoque - dijo de repente la chica y se acercó un poco mas para fijarse en su equivocación y corregirla , haciendo que el joven se sonrojara aun mas y bajara la mirada .notaba su respiración agitada , sabia que ella también estaba nerviosa. Si quisiera, con un leve movimiento podría acercarse un poco más y terminar con los pocos centímetros que quedaban desde su boca a la de la muchacha.

- ¡¡_¿¿ pero en que estas pensando??!! - _se regañó internamente -_ estar con esta sangre sucia me esta trastornando_

- ya he terminado - dijo la chica para después apartarse - toma - le dio un espejo para que se mirara

- vaya debo reconocer que quede igual que antes...extremadamente sexy - sonrió de lado con superioridad haciendo que Hermione girara los ojos

-deja de echarte tantos piropos, mister universo, y déjame ver...- dijo levantando la manga derecha de la túnica del rubio

- ¿que haces? - le preguntó sin alterarse demasiado

- lo sabia, te hiciste daño y ni siquiera fuiste a la enfermería -dijo mirando la "herida" del brazo del joven

- ni siquiera me rompí el brazo, ¿para que iba a perder mi tiempo allí? -

- ufff, eres incorregible - se rindió ella - al menos no es nada grave, será mejor que tengas cuidado. Y no vuelvas a meterte en problemas.

- si mama - bromeó el rubio sin pensar en lo que decía. Y paso algo increíble, Hermione sonrió para el, y soltó una pequeña risa.

El chico se quedo atontado, nunca había visto a Hermione sonreír ni reírse para el, por el… en ese momento pensó que le gustaría verla siempre así, sin que derramase ninguna lagrima, menos por el, y eso le recordó algo.

-mmm…Granger – dudó

- ¿si? –

- yo…es que…lo del otro día, ya sabes…lo que oíste que les dije a Zabinni y a los demás…-

- oh, eso…no esperaba otra cosa – simplemente respondió, intentando ocultar la tristeza que le había vuelto de repente

- no, no es eso, solo lo dije por mantener mi reputación, yo no eché la poción en tus caramelos - le explicó – lo que quiero decir es que…lo…siento… **(nota: ¡¡dios mío!!! ¡Draco Malfoy pidiendo perdón, el mundo se ha vuelto loco!) **

Hermione se quedo mirándole sorprendida, nunca había pensado que Draco Malfoy pidiese perdón, y mucho menos a ella, a una sangre sucia.

- yo solo lo dije por mi reputación...ya sabes...- continúo al ver que no decía nada

- si, ya lo se, el rey de los Slytherin debe mantener su reputación frente a los demás y humillar a los sangre sucias - dijo con un deje de tristeza y seriedad

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, que ni siquiera él sabia que era pero Hermione le interrumpió

- de todas formas, te agradezco que me ayudaras con lo de la niña. Gracias - dijo con una sonrisa triste

El rubio miró hacia el suelo entre triste y avergonzado, no sabia como excusarse, no sabia como decir que el no había querido que eso pasara, que el no hubiese querido que ella se enterara. Ya no podía poner excusas.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada más y después caminó hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir y a regresar con sus amigos. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera girarlo, una mano blanca y fría se colocó encima de la de ella y le impidió abrir. A la joven le dio un vuelvo al corazón y noto como el color rojo aparecía en sus mejillas cuando sintió el cuerpo del joven detrás de ella y su mano tocando la suya.

La joven se quedo quieta, sin moverse. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no entendía porque el rubio hacia eso, y aun más, no entendía como la tocaba y no parecía darle asco.

- no te vayas - sonó su voz seria, pero mas que una orden parecía una suplica

- pero...- intentó decir ella

- ¿pero que? - se adelantó el joven - ¿acaso tienes algo que hacer? no lo creo. Al menos quédate para celebrar mi victoria. No me negaras eso ¿verdad? - le pregunto acercándose mas

Hermione dio gracias a dios por estar de espaldas a él, ya que así no podría ver su enorme sonrojo. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, tener al Slytherin tan cerca hacia que se quedara en blanco. Draco le dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a ella.

- tranquila, San Potter y el pobretón podrán cuidarse solos- dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Ya volvía a ser el mismo

- no les llames así - frunció el ceño

- solo si te quedas - dijo el - y aunque no quieras lo harás, porque yo te obligare - le advirtió

- así que ¿no tengo opción? - preguntó ella divertida

- no, no la tienes, así que siéntate y relájate - dijo el tirándose en uno de los sillones

- ¿por qué tanto interés en que me quede? ¿Acaso no te doy asco? -

- no quiero salir para que empiecen a preguntarme que paso con ese Wilver **(con el que se peleó )** , prefiero quedarme aquí , y la verdad prefiero que estés tu aquí antes de aburrirme - contestó , definitivamente volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

Hermione estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero prefirió no discutir.

- bueno, ¿y que quieres hacer?

- ¿que tal una partida de ajedrez mágico?

- como quieras - dijo sonriendo, le gustaba mas que estuvieran amigables que discutiendo y por supuesto, siempre era mejor así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Como estáis?**

**Bueno, espero que os halla gustado este capitulo, creo que lo hice un poco mas largo ¿no? **

**Bueno, gracias por los reviews y espero que en este capitulo también me dejéis.**

**Si no me equivoco, o si no me da por cambiarlo en el ultimo momento, en el próximo capitulo pasara algo entre Draco y Hermione, espero no equivocarme. **

**Bueno, no digo más.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ **


	11. secretos e invitados

**Capítulo 11: secretos e invitados**

- ¡gané otra vez! - exclamó Hermione cuando, por quinta vez, ganó al Slytherin en el ajedrez mágico

- ¿estas segura que es la primera vez que juegas? - refunfuñó el rubio, ya bastante molesto por no poder ganarle ninguna partida

- si, solo había visto a Ron y a Harry jugar - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que en parte molestaba al chico por estar restregándole con esa sonrisa que no había sido capaz de ganarle a pesar de que él tenía más experiencia que ella y por otra parte le gustaba mucho, aunque no lo demostraba.

- bueno, ya no tengo ganas de jugar - dijo apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos

- esta bien, si ya te aburriste de perder me voy a leer un rato - dijo levantándose del sillón para ir a por un libro

- ¿y tu no te aburres de leer? parece que estas enamorada de los libros, déjalos por un rato y juguemos a otra cosa - se quejó el

- como quieras¿pero que hacemos ahora? -

- pues no se, tu eres la empollona, propón algo tu -

- ahora no se me ocurre nada¿o acaso quieres jugar a un juego muggle? -

- creo que resistiré la tentación - se negó con una mueca de asco hacia ese tipo de juegos.

- lo suponía¿entonces que quieres hacer?

- ¿que tal si tomamos unos caramelos lectores de mentes? - propuso con una sonrisa maligna que se acentuó aun mas cuando vio la expresión de asombro de la chica

- ¿unos de esos caramelos¿Para que? - preguntó aunque ya sabia la respuesta

- pues el mismo nombre lo dice Granger, para leer la mente, pensé que eras inteligente -

- me refería a que para que quieres que nos leamos la mente, idiota - frunció el ceño

- pues, porque será divertido. Preguntamos algo a la otra persona y así podremos saber la respuesta -

- pero así conocerás mis secretos -

- y tu los míos, estaremos a partes iguales -

Después de pensarlo un poco, la castaña decidió acceder, ya que tenia cierta curiosidad y quería conocer un poco mejor a Draco, saber comprenderle...

- esta bien -

Draco volvió a sonreír una vez más de esa manera tan peculiar que tenia y fue hacia su baúl para sacar algunos de esos caramelos. Después de buscar un poco, trajo consigo dos caramelos de color rojizo y le dio uno a Hermione, la cual, después de dudar por unos segundos, se lo tragó, al igual que el joven.

- vale, empecemos el juego -comenzó Draco - quisiera saber con cuantos chicos has salido - sonrió de lado

Hermione se sonrojó a causa de esa pregunta y estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero ahora Malfoy podía leer su mente y no podía hacer nada para impedir que supiera la respuesta.

- así que no saliste con nadie y solo tuviste un patético beso con el gorila - se burló de la castaña aunque por dentro sentía una rabia inmensa al haber visto en su cabeza la imagen de Krum y Granger besándose.

- y si es así ¿que? al menos yo no me voy con el primero que pasa. Estoy segura de que ya no sabes ni con cuantas chicas saliste - se defendió ella

- si así lo crees, pruébame - la retó

- no, prefiero gastar mi turno en otra pregunta.

- ¿por ejemplo? -

- ¿alguna vez quisiste a alguien de verdad? digo, como novia - le preguntó y Draco frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada - ...no...Ya lo suponía, solo utilizas a las mujeres ¿verdad? - preguntó seriamente

- oye, ahora es mi turno, no mas preguntas tuyas - se quejó a la vez que se levantaba

- demasiado tarde, ya vi tu respuesta. Si, las utilizas...-

- bueno ¿y que? al fin y al cabo son ellas las que me buscan - se excusó con una sonrisa de superioridad - pero dejemos eso a parte, ahora es mi turno Granger.

- bien, pues pregunta -

-¿alguna vez has infringido las reglas, Y no me refiero precisamente a las de Hogwarts, todo el mundo sabe, que tu junto con el cuatro ojos y el pobretón las infringís siempre por una noble causa - Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el joven la interrumpió - espera, ya me viene la respuesta...- de repente, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos y empezó a reír sin poder controlarse - jajajaja¿¿te pusiste a gritarle a un tío en la biblioteca y te echaron?? jajajajaja - dijo sin parar de reír ya que la escena le había parecido muy graciosa

- ese imbecil se puso al lado mía y me dijo cosas que no me gustaron nada, así que le pegue una bofetada y le grité - dijo en tono orgulloso

- jajajaja, esto lo recordaré para toda la vida, Granger gritando en la biblioteca jajajaj -

- no te rías - le dijo en un tono divertido. Le gustaba la risa del chico, esta vez no se burlaba, no se reía con malicia ni con la intención de molestarla, simplemente se divertía y eso le gustaba.- bueno a ver, ahora yo. ¿Cual es tu mayor tesoro? - en cuanto formulo la pregunta, a su mente llegaron imágenes de un pequeño anillo que llevaba en la mano - ¿un anillo? vaya, pensé que seria algo mas caro viniendo de ti.

- no es por el valor, es por quien me lo regaló - confesó

- ¿quien te lo regalo? -

- mi abuelo, antes de morir me lo dio, el y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y... ¿pero que hago contándote estas cosas? ahora me toca a mi preguntar - cambió de tema - bueno pues... ¿ha habido alguna vez que te vistieras decentemente? – preguntó mirando su ropa, que no era fea para nada, pero era bastante barata.

- _superficial...-_ pensó la joven

- lo he oído - dijo el al instante - así que fue en la boda de tu prima - dijo sonrojándose un poco al ver las imágenes de Hermione vestida con una vestido rosa y negro largo con un peinado y un maquillaje que le cambiaban totalmente el rostro.

- si, bueno y ahora mi ultima pregunta...quisiera saber que...-empezó a decir - que hace que odies tanto a los sangre sucia...-

- no¡eso no! - exclamó de repente el rubio bastante molesto y a la vez sorprendido

- si, eso, quiero saber porque los desprecias tanto, porque piensas que son inferiores - dijo ella decidida e inmediatamente a su mente vinieron una serie de recuerdos.

_**.-.-.-.-. Flash Back.-.-.-.-.**_

_- Draco¿de donde vienes? - le pregunto un hombre alto y rubio de pelo largo a su hijo pequeño que debería tener sobre unos 7 años _

_- estuve jugando con Emily - respondió el pequeño un poco asustado al ver la seriedad de su padre_

_- ¿otra vez¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te juntes con esa niña? - preguntó con falsa tranquilidad_

_- pero es mi amiga - respondió el inocentemente_

_- ¡¡no puede ser tu amiga!! - Gritó de repente agarrando a su hijo por los brazos - ¡¡es una sangre sucia!!_

_- ¿¿pero que tiene de diferente conmigo?? Es igual que yo - _

_Después de oír esto, el padre le pego una fuerte bofetada a su hijo y lo tiró al suelo_

_-¡¡nunca vuelvas a decir eso¡¡¡Ellos son seres inferiores, con lo que no debemos juntarnos!!! _

_- pero...-_

_- ¡cállate! por tu bien, no vuelvas a desobedecerme o te lanzaré una maldición imperdonable - le amenazó cruelmente_

_- ¿porque ellos tienen que ser inferiores? no lo entiendo, son exactamente iguales que nosotros - le dijo valientemente a su padre pero nunca debería haberle dicho eso, porque lo único que consiguió fue una brutal paliza de parte del hombre._

_**-.-.-.-. Fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.**_

Unas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la castaña al ver las crueles imágenes que se le venían a la mente. Sus labios temblaban y su mirada estaba perdida, hasta que decidió dirigirla al chico.

-¿¿¿¿como te has atrevido¡¡Te dije que eso no!! - gritó él echo una furia

- Draco...- murmuró ella sin darse cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre

- ¡¡no tenias derecho!!-

- yo no sabia...- empezó a decir débilmente acercando su mano derecha a la mejilla de Draco.

-¡no me toques! - apartó la cara cuando notó el tacto de su mano en ella - maldita sangre sucia - dijo agitadamente con mas desprecio del habitual - ¡¡¡eres igual a todos los demás, solo sois seres inferiores, unos malditos y asquerosos seres que solo merecen morir!!! - estallo furioso y muy alterado, tanto, que Hermione dio un paso para atrás asustada. - ¡¡te odio, a ti y a todos los sangre sucia!! - dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

La chica se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, con la respiración un poco agitada a causa de las lágrimas que no dejaba de derramar. Sintió que le faltaba el aire por esa angustia que intentaba retener dentro del pecho, pero sin poder resistirlo mas, empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña, sin reprimir ni un solo llanto, sacando fuera toda la tristeza que llevaba dentro.

Todo ese tiempo había estado equivocada con Draco, siempre había pensado que era despiadado y cruel por naturaleza, pero jamás habría pensado que a ese chico lo maltrataban de pequeño para que pensara igual que su padre y que siempre le metían esa idea en la cabeza de que los sangre limpia son superiores a los demás. Ese joven solo era un niño al cual le habían negado el cariño de un padre y en vez de eso, se había llevado palizas por decir lo que creía.

Se levantó lentamente, notando que las piernas le temblaban y se sentó en la cama, intentando calmarse. No solo lloraba por lo que había visto en la mente del muchacho, no. lo que mas le había dolido era las duras palabras del Slytherin, aunque las entendía perfectamente. Era lo más normal, que se sintiera mal por esos recuerdos, que se enfadara con alguien que se metía en sus asuntos más íntimos.

Aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal, desde hacia algunos días notaba que le afectaban mas que nunca los comentarios del rubio hacia ella, no sabia por que, y si lo sabia, intentaba negar la realidad. Se negaba a si misma que estaba empezando a sentir algo por Draco Malfoy

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Draco andaba aun bastante agitado por el castillo sin rumbo fijo, estaba furioso con Hermione por lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos. Ella no era nadie para meterse en sus cosas. Ahora esa estupida Gryffindor pensaría que el era débil y que si odiaba a los sangre sucia era porque su padre se lo había ordenado, y en cierto modo así era, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera. Y justamente la persona que menos quería que se enterara le descubrió.

Pero había algo raro, ella no se había reído de el como muchos habrían echo si hubieran descubierto que el solo era así porque su papi le obligaba. Al contrario, se puso a llorar, se sintió triste. Pero¿porque¿Se sintió mal por el¿Por alguien que la había humillado durante tantos años¿Como podía llorar por el sufrimiento de una persona que había sido tan cruel con ella?

Con estos pensamientos, aminoro la marcha hasta quedar parado. No sabía porque, ahora se sentía mal por haberle gritado y haberla dejado allí llorando.

No podía ser, se estaba volviendo débil. Esa chica le estaba volviendo loco. Antes solo sentía asco, repugnancia y odia hacia ella, pero hacia ya días que no podía odiarla, que le daba una punzada en el corazón cada vez que la veía llorar y se alegraba cuando le sonreía. Tampoco tenía ganas de insultarla, pero si un extraño deseo de tenerla cerca y pasar más tiempo con ella.

Jamás había sentido nada como eso, y no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero lo que si sabia era que le no le gustaba nada su comportamiento y que debía seguir odiando a Hermione, al igual que los de su clase.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Horas mas tarde todos los alumnos de las distintas casas se reunieron en el gran comedor para cenar. Hermione y Draco evitaban mirarse, aunque la expresión del chico era muy seria y la de la joven triste y deprimida. Y la verdad era que la decoración del salón no ayudaba nada. El techo reflejaba perfectamente las oscuras nubes que adornaban el cielo de fuera anunciando lluvia, y la iluminación era bastante deprimente, apenas había algunas velas cerca de cada mesa.

- Hermione¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Harry

- si, estoy bien - dijo casi sin voz

- si, claro. Te pasa algo, pareces muy triste - intervino Ron - ¿acaso el rubito ese te hizo algo?

- no, claro que no - contestó ella después de tragar saliva

- ¿estas segura Hermione, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea y si ese imbecil te molesta dínoslo y le daremos su merecido - le dijo Harry

- si, ya lo se Harry, pero no pasa nada, todo esta bien - contestó con una sonrisa triste

- ¡Atención! - llamó la voz del director - alumnos, a Hogwarts han llegado unos invitados especiales, los cuales por una serie de circunstancias tendrán que quedarse por unos días. Antes de presentároslos os pido tranquilidad e informaros que no saldrán durante el día, solo por las noches. Así que, aunque ya esta prohibido, vuelvo a recordar que los alumnos no deben pasearse por los pasillos durante la noche, a menos de que sean prefectos haciendo su ronda, las cuales no vamos a anular por la llegada de nuestros invitados. Los prefectos seguirán con sus deberes sin que tengan que temer nada. Dicho esto, quiero presentaros a la familia "Crushwell".

En ese momento cayó un rayo que asusto a la mayoría de los presentes y después de esto, al lado de Dumbledore apareció una familia de 4 miembros con rasgos muy parecidos. El padre, un hombre alto de pelo negro sobresalía entre los cuatros presentes, la madre era un poco mas baja con el pelo muy rizado y color marrón oscuro, el hijo mayor, mas o menos de la edad de Harry y Ron, tenia el pelo negro al igual que su padre, un tanto despeinado y su expresión de la cara daba a entender que era alguien bastante rebelde, y por ultimo, la niña pequeña de pelo largo liso y del mismo color que su madre. Los cuatro compartían la extrema palidez de la piel y los ojos totalmente negros, además iban vestidos con capas negras y de sus bocas sobresalían unos afilados colmillos.

- vampiros - dijo Ron con el miedo metido en el cuerpo

- eso explica la iluminación - le siguió Hermione

Algunos murmullos de miedo se hicieron presentes entre los alumnos, pero enseguida el director intervino en el asunto.

- tranquilizaron, como ya os dije, no tenéis nada que temer. La familia Crushwell ha prometido no atacar a nadie. Pasaran los días en las mazmorras, el sitio mas oscuro del colegio, y saldrán por las noches. Los prefectos lo único que tienen que hacer es mantenerse alejados de las mazmorras y no pasara nada

A pesar de las palabras de Dumbredore, la gente no podía dejar de estar inquieta y en cuanto terminaron de cenar, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones lo más rápido que pudieron. Hermione, Harry y Ron decidieron seguir el ejemplo de los demás e irse, pero antes de salir, la castaña notó una mirada en ella y al darse la vuelta, vio como desde la mesa de profesores , el joven vampiro, le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa malvada . Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Estaba asustada, no solo por la mirada de ese chico, sino por que esa noche, le tocaba a ella y a Draco hacer la ronda de prefectos.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Holaaaaaa!**_

**Bien, para empezar¡por favor no me matéis! ya se que dije en el ultimo capitulo que en este pasaría algo entre la parejita, pero preferí dejarlo en suspense en vez de seguir mas. Si, ya lo se, soy mala, pero no puedo evitarlo n.nU **

**Os prometo que en el siguiente pasara lo que os dije P **

**Lo siento otra vez, pero creo que queda mejor si lo dejo ahí y sigo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bueno, me despido.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	12. sentimiento imposible

**Capítulo 12: sentimiento imposible**

- Hermione, no me gusta que te quedes sola haciendo la ronda con esos vampiros aquí - dijo Harry mientras caminaban para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones

- ¿no seria mejor que te acompañásemos? - preguntó Ron

- me encantaría Ron, pero sabéis que esta totalmente prohibido. Si nos pillaran no solo os castigarían a vosotros, también a mí - 

- pero yo también soy prefecto - dijo el pelirrojo

- pero no te toca la ronda - le recordó ella - tranquilizaos, no estaré sola, a Malfoy también le toca ronda -

- ¿intentas tranquilizarnos o incitarnos a que vayamos contigo? - preguntó el moreno

- si te pasase algo malo, Malfoy estaría encantado - corroboró Ron

- dejaros ya de preocuparos, no pasara nada. Ya oísteis a Dumbledore, lo único que tengo que hacer es alejarme de las mazmorras y no pasara nada - intentó tranquilizarles - bueno, hasta mañana - se despidió cuando ya estaban relativamente cerca de sus habitaciones.

- ¿ya te vas? aun queda un poco de tiempo hasta que tengas que ir a la ronda¿no? - se extrañó el pelirrojo

- si, lo se. Pero tengo algo que hacer - con esto dicho do la vuelta en la esquina y desapareció con la intención de hablar con Draco y pedirle disculpas antes de irse.

- Ron¿no te parece que últimamente Hermione esta muy rara? - le preguntó su amigo en cuanto vio a la joven desaparecer

- si, lo he notado. ¿Por qué será? - 

-no lo se, pero deberíamos pasar mas tiempo con ella o vigilarla un poco mas. Tal vez tenga problemas y no nos lo quiera contar - sugirió el moreno

- estoy de acuerdo, debemos estar más atentos -

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hermione caminaba con la varita en la mano por uno de los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, no estaba muy segura por cual, ya que se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos. 

Cuando había llegado a su cuarto dispuesta a pedir perdón al su compañero de habitación, vio que este no estaba, seguramente se habría ido antes con la intención de no encontrársela. Se sentía bastante mal, ya ni siquiera le preocupaba el tema de los vampiros, su mente solo podía pensar en el joven Slytherin.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo lentamente y deposito uno de los mechones detrás de su oreja para que dejara de estorbarle. Miró hacia una de las ventanas que daban al jardín por la que entraba la luz de la luna, la única que le daba algo de visibilidad por el castillo. Pero que tonta había sido, se había olvidado por completo de usa un encantamiento para poder ver en la oscuridad.

- lumos - conjuró y enseguida resplandeció una luz en la punta de su varita.

Su expresión pensativa pasó a ser una asustada cuando vio donde se encontraba. Era uno de los pasillos más cercanos que había a las mazmorras. Se escuchaban sonidos provenientes de allí, seguramente los nuevos invitados se preparaban para "salir de caza" fuera del colegio. Al mirar una vez mas hacia la ventana, vio como tres murciélagos salían del castillo.

- _falta uno_ - se dijo a si misma - _tengo que salir de aquí _

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando escuchó cerca de donde ella estaba unos aleteos de murciélago pero algo detuvo su marcha. Notó como chocaba con algo o mejor dicho, con alguien, y asustada se dio la vuelta sin poder evitar que su varita cayera al suelo y se apagara.

- ¿quien esta ahí? - preguntó con desesperación pegándose a una pared

- mmm, así esta mejor, odio la luz - dijo una voz masculina

A la pobre chica se le desbocó el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, su piel se volvió totalmente pálida y su cuerpo temblaba. De repente alguien la sujetó por las muñecas y cuando pudo ver la cara del joven que la mantenía atrapada soltó un pequeño grito ahogado.

- tienes mala cara¿estas asustada? - preguntó el vampiro que poco antes había visto en el gran comedor

- tu - murmuró casi sin voz la castaña

- mi nombre es Math, linda, Math Cruchwell - le aclaró con una sonrisa malévolo - y tu eres Hermione Granger ¿verdad?

Ella solo asintió levemente tratando de mantener la calma y ocultar el terror que le producía el pelinegro

- tranquilízate, no muerdo...demasiado fuerte - dijo con una pequeña risa nasal mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella 

Hermione se revolvió intentando zafarse del vampiro pero este era más alto y fuerte que ella. Sintió ganas de gritar y pedir ayuda, pero no podía, el infinito miedo que sentía la había petrificado y en esos momentos era incapaz de moverse.

- prometisteis no atacar a nadie - le recordó la chica con un hilo de voz

- ¿de verdad me has visto cara de obedecer las ordenes de los demás? como puedes ver ni siquiera estoy con mis padres, porque hago lo que quiero - explicó el - tu también fuiste demasiado insensata, viniste directamente a la boca del lobo, o en este caso, del vampiro...

- ¿por qué yo? - preguntó ella desesperada - noté que me mirabas en la cena, aunque no hubiese venido aquí, tu hubieras ido a por mi¿verdad? - 

- pues si que eres lista - 

- ¿por qué? - volvió a preguntar

- porque puedo oler la sangre desde lejos, porque la sangre mas deliciosa es la de los sangre sucia y sabia que tu serias la presa mas fácil - respondió antes de acercar del todo su boca al cuello de la joven

- ¡no por favor! - gritó al notar los labios del pelinegro en su cuello.

- ¡LUMOS! - gritó una tercera voz dirigiendo su varita hacia el vampiro

- ¡aahh! – El chico cayó al suelo intentando cubrirse con su capa - ¡luz! - sin poder aguantarlo mas, se convirtió en murciélago y salió volando hacia las mazmorras.

- ¡Granger! - dijo Draco acercándose a la castaña que en ese momento estaba sentada en el suelo con las manos en la cara. La pobre chica estaba temblando violentamente y llorando. - vamos Granger, levántate, tenemos que irnos - dijo intentando tirar de ella pero parecía que la joven tenia las piernas de gelatina y cada vez que la intentaba levantar volvía a caerse - maldita sea - masculló antes de cargarla en brazos y llevársela rápidamente de allí.

Una vez en el cuarto, cerró la puerta de una patada y dejó a una temblorosa Hermione sentada encima de su cama para después arrodillarse en frente de ella.

- Granger - la llamó pero la chica aun seguía sollozando con las manos en la cara - Granger, escúchame - repitió quitándole las manos de los ojos - ¿te hizo algo¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado, aunque nadie se lo creyera parecía nervioso y asustado por ella

La joven no respondió, simplemente se llevó lentamente una temblorosa mano al cuello haciendo que el rubio pensara lo peor

- ¿te mordió? - preguntó agitado agarrando la muñeca de la chica y apartándola para poder ver

- n...no- tartamudeo - p...Pero note...sus colmillos en la piel - dijo con dificultad sin poder impedir que una lagrima saliera

-¿pero eres tonta o que¿ A quien se le ocurre acercarse a las mazmorras¿ Acaso no oíste a Dumbledore¿ Qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza? - le gritó una vez que se había levantado del suelo. Aunque no quería admitirlo había pasado mucho miedo, pero no por el, sino por ella.

Hermione, ante estos gritos siguió llorando sin ni siquiera poder mirarle

- ¿me escuchas¡¡Mírame! - volvió a gritarle mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y la levantaba de la cama violentamente. 

La joven se dejó levantar torpemente y por fin tuvo que enfrentar la mirada enfadada y a la vez preocupada de Malfoy , pero si poder resistirlo por mucho tiempo se acercó aun mas a el apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven y cerrando sus manos en torno a la tela de su camisa. Por un momento Draco se quedó quieto, bastante sorprendido y no supo que hacer pero poco después reaccionó rodeándola con sus brazos y dejándola que soltara todo el llanto que tenia contenido

- perdóname - murmuró la gryffindor 

- ¿por qué?

- por lo que paso antes de la cena...- 

Draco frunció un poco el ceño, ni siquiera se había acordado de que seguía enfadado por eso pero, en esa situación ¿quien se habría acordado de una minucia como esa? al parecer Granger aun se acordaba y le parecía lo suficientemente importante como para disculparse en ese momento. ¿Pero que le pasaba¿Acaso no podía dejar de pensar en el y pensar en su seguridad¿Acaso era mas importante que el la perdonara? 

El rubio bajó la mirada para verla e intentar comprenderla, ya parecía mas tranquila, solo se oía algún sollozo de vez en cuando. Al parecer que él la abrazara la consolaba y eso le gustaba. La joven, al notar la mirada del chico, levantó un poco la cabeza. Sus miradas se cruzaron y parecieron hipnotizarse mutuamente. Poco a poco y sin saber porque, fueron acercándose hasta que Draco acabó con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y unió sus labios con los de la chica.

Lo que empezó siendo solo un pequeño roce de labios acabo convirtiéndose en un beso lleno de ansiedad y necesidad, donde los dos demostraban lo asustados y angustiados que habían estado y tal vez algo mas, un sentimiento que ninguno podía explicar, ya que lo mas sencillo de entender, era imposible que se diera entre ellos dos, amor. Algo que entre los dos antiguos enemigos era imposible de aparecer, o al menos eso pensaban ellos.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Hola, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, no tardé demasiado en actualizar. Pero me quiero disculpar, creo que últimamente mi fic esta muy repetitivo con eso de que si Hermione se asusta, que si llora, que si esto, que si lo otro…**

**Espero que no os haya parecido aburrido y os haya gustado este capitulo, ahora tengo que ponerme a pensar que pondré en el siguiente, ya se me fue la inspiración n.nU **

**Intentare actualizar lo antes posible, gracias por vuestros reviews¡¡me hacen feliz! TwT**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	13. amores no correspondidos

**Capítulo 13: amores no correspondidos**

Al día siguiente, Hermione se dirigió hacia el despacho del director, donde le contó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior

- y dice, señorita Granger, ¿que el joven Math Crushwell la atacó? - preguntó Dumbledore

- si señor, me dijo que el era demasiado rebelde como para acatar ordenes. De no haber sido por Malfoy, ese vampiro me hubiera mordido -

- ya veo, después de todo no fue buena idea que los prefectos hicieran sus rondas con nuestros invitados en el castillo -

-¿los va a echar, profesor? - preguntó esperanzada

- que mas quisiera señorita Granger, pero no puedo. El ministerio me obliga a mantenerlos aquí hasta que se solucionen los problemas por los cuales tuvieron que salir de su casa -

- entonces, ¿no se pondrá solución a este problema? -

- lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es poner mas seguridad en los cuartos de los alumnos, no dejar que los prefectos hagan sus rondas y hablar con los padres de Math. Aunque no se si será suficiente para calmarlo - habló con preocupación el director

- espero que si, no quiero vivir con miedo durante el tiempo que el esté aquí -

- no te preocupes Hermione, se tomaran las medidas necesarias para que no se vuelva a acercar a ti, ¿esta bien? - dijo en un tono mas familiar

- vale, muchas gracias - le dijo con su mejor sonrisa - debo irme ya, Harry y Ron me estarán esperando para desayunar

- esta bien señorita, vaya. - Hermione se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que tocara la puerta, la paró la voz del mago - aunque lo haya pasado mal esta noche, parece bastante feliz. ¿Es por algo en particular? -

La castaña se sonrojó de repente recordando lo que había pasado entre ella y Draco esa noche y se frotó las manos nerviosamente

- pues...no, no es por nada en particular - contestó aun de espaldas haciendo que el anciano mago sonriese

- ¿sabe? nunca pensé que algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor pudieran llegar a llevarse bien, pero al parecer el castigo que impusieron Severus y Minerva va dando sus frutos -

- ¿como...?- empezó a preguntar la chica dándose la vuelta, pero cuando miró hacia atrás, el director ya no estaba y allí solo quedaba Fawkes. Con una expresión de confusión en la cara, salió de ese lugar y vio que alguien la estaba esperando junto a la entrada con forma de águila.

- ¿por qué no me esperaste? te hubiese acompañado - dijo el joven de ojos grises

- yo...no te quise despertar - mintió, ya que la verdadera razón era que, después de lo acontecido durante la noche anterior, no se sentía con valor para mirarle a la cara

- ¿ya le contaste todo a Dumbledore? - preguntó muy serio al ver que la chica evitaba mirarlo

- si - fue la simple respuesta de ella

- ¿y? -

- me dijo que el ministerio le obliga a alojarlos aqui, lo único que puede hacer es que la protección de las habitaciones aumente y que los prefectos dejen de hacer sus rondas

- bueno , no es mucho , pero al menos así no podrán atacar a nadie mas - la chica asintió con la cabeza lentamente sin levantar la mirada del suelo como si estuviera pensativa - Granger - empezó el joven después de pensarlo unos segundos - lo de esta noche...

- ¡HERMIONE! - le interrumpieron las voces de Ron y Harry

- Hermione, ¿estas bien? Ya nos enteramos de lo que te pasó. Te avisamos que seria peligroso- dijo Harry al llegar hasta donde estaba ella

- voy a matar a ese maldito vampiro - dijo Ron con los puños muy apretados

- ¿como lo sabéis?

- ya sabes como corren las noticias aquí, un cuadro lo vio y se lo contó a la señora gorda - explicó Ron

- menos mal que no te pasó nada, ¿como te libraste de el? - preguntó Harry demasiado preocupado como para hablar calmadamente

- ¿no os lo contó la señora gorda? - preguntó mirando de reojo a Draco, que permanecía a su lado inmóvil

- no, al parecer no lo sabia - respondió el moreno

- ehm... pues...yo...- tartamudeó ella sin saber si debía contarles que el Slytherin la había salvado

- ¿que hace este aquí? - preguntó de repente Ron, que con los nervios no se había dado cuenta de la compañía que tenia su amiga

Hermione estuvo a punto de responder algo, pero el rubio la interrumpió con su usual tono arrogante

- me enteré de que la sangre sucia había tenido ese accidente y me acerqué para saber los detalles - dijo el con burla - hubiera sido un espectáculo magnifico ver como era atacada por ese vampiro, aunque, pensándolo mejor, habría sido algo asqueroso ver como esa " cosa" le mordía el cuello - dijo intentando esconder la verdad sin darse cuenta de que la chica había bajado la cabeza un poco, sintiendo una gran pena por esas palabras

- ¡serás imbecil! - dijo Harry

- oh, vamos Potter, ¿no creerías que vine a preocuparme de ella? ¿Tan poco me conocéis? lo único que quería era atormentar a esta impura - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y vocalizando exageradamente la ultima palabra

Ron, sin poder aguantarse más, se abalanzó contra Malfoy y los dos cayeron al suelo, empezando a pelear a base de puños

- ¡Ron! - gritó la joven - ¡por favor parad! - dijo intentando separarlos con la ayuda de Harry , pero los dos seguían pegándose , dejando en el contrincante bastantes marcas , hasta que no pudieron evitar la separación , ya que Harry agarraba fuertemente a Ron por detrás para que este no se fuera para Malfoy una vez mas.

Draco sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella

- no vuelvas a acercarte, pobreton. O tu estupida cara sufrirá una deformación peor que la que ya tiene.- le amenazó el rubio

- ¡como vuelvas a insultar a Hermione de esa forma te rompo la boca! - le gritó el

- vaya Weasley, parece que estuvieras enamorado de ella - dijo con tono provocador pero a la vez con algo de odio en su voz - ¿me equivoco?

Ron ni siquiera respondió y agradeció mil veces al cielo que en ese momento hablase Hermione

- Ron, no le hagas caso, no caigas en sus provocaciones...- dijo para después mirar al Slytherin con decepción y rencor en la mirada - no merece la pena

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, empezó a caminar y se marchó de ese lugar.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**(POV de Draco)**

Después de la pelea con el pobretón y de ver a Granger correr como si la persiguiera el demonio, se me quitaron las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa y decidí ir al gran comedor a intentar comer algo antes de que empezase la primera clase. Me había despertado con un hambre atroz, pero con ese pequeño altercado, las ganas de comer se habían esfumado.

- ¡Draco! - oí la voz melosa de Pansy detrás mía.

_- genial -_ pensé - _pero, ¿por qué siempre que quiero estar solo un rato tienen que venir a molestarme?_

Continué andando como si no la hubiera escuchado, pero pronto ella me alcanzó y se agarró de mi brazo derecho como la mayoría de las veces hacia.

- Draco, ¿por qué no me esperaste? - preguntó con la estupida sonrisa con la que siempre me miraba - bueno, da igual. Me extrañé al no verte en el gran comedor y por eso vine a buscarte. ¿Donde estabas?

- por ahí - respondí muy serio, con un tono grave.

- oh...bueno, ¿vamos con los demás? - _lo que me faltaba, ¿¿es que no se da cuenta de que no estoy de humor??_

- Pansy, ahora mismo no quiero estar entre un grupo de imbeciles que me siguen a todas partes porque no tienen vida propia o simplemente porque quieren ser el amigo de alguien que lleve un apellido tan importante como lo es Malfoy - escupí sin ni siquiera saber lo que decía.

Noté como Pansy soltaba lentamente mi brazo y dejé de escuchar el ruido de sus zapatos al caminar. Me di la vuelta y la vi mirando al suelo con una expresión triste en la cara.

- Draco, yo siempre te sigo...- empezó a decir casi en un susurro

- mira, Pansy, no quería decir eso. Estoy de mal humor, eso es todo - expliqué sin muchas ganas.

La escuché suspirar y se empezó a acercar a mí muy despacio

- esta bien , lo entiendo - dijo con una sonrisa , aunque no parecía sincera , ya que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza - lo único que quiero que sepas es que yo no me acerco a ti por tu apellido , lo hago porque eres mi amigo y...- en ese momento se quedó callada y bajó la cabeza

Ese gesto no me gustó nada. Ya había visto antes eso en otras chicas y sabía como acabaría esa conversación

- ¿y? - la ayudé a continuar

- y porque te quiero, Draco - dijo antes de tirarse a mis brazos y besarme.

Por un momento me quedé inmóvil, Pansy me había pillado desprevenido y lo único que supe hacer fue responderle después de un par de minutos. No pensaba que hiciera nada malo, es mas, ¿por qué iba a estar haciendo algo malo? después de todo, fue ella quien me besó, no yo a ella. Y total, es lo que siempre hacia, un día estaba con una, otro día con otra... ¿que tendría de raro que hoy fuera con Pansy?

La agarré de la cintura, la atraje más hacia mí y la besé con más fuerza. Pero había algo que iba mal, mientras la besaba, una imagen se me vino a la cabeza, la imagen de una chica de pelo rizado y ojos marrones, la imagen de Granger para ser más exactos. No sabia por qué pensaba en ella y eso me enfurecía, hasta tal punto, que acorralé, sin ser conciente de ello, a Pansy contra la pared y me acerqué todo lo que pude a ella para dejarla sin respiración. Imaginaba que esa chica era la sangre sucia y lo único que quería era hacerla sufrir y torturarla, pero por las respiraciones entrecortadas que escuchaba, no parecía estar pasándolo demasiado mal.

De repente me separé de ella unos metros, mas malhumorado que antes por no poder sacarme a la rata de biblioteca de la cabeza y me quede mirando al suelo con cara de pocos amigos como si el tuviese la culpa de lo que me pasaba. Esa chica no era Granger, y jamás lo sería.

- Draco, ¿que pasa? - me preguntó

- será mejor que te vayas de aquí -

- pero...-

- que te largues - le dije antes de que pudiera seguir, y al ver mi mal humor, salió a paso ligero de allí.

Suspiré frustrado y levanté la mirada para emprender el camino, pero, justo allí, a lo lejos, se podía distinguir la figura la figura de una castaña mirándome con labios temblorosos.

- _lo ha visto todo -_me dije, y sin saber porque, me asuste.

En ese momento, Granger dobló la esquina en la que había estado parada y desapareció.

Rato después, la encontré sentada en los jardines del castillo, debajo de un árbol. Pensé en acercarme, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, apareció Weasley y se sentó al lado de ella.

Me quedé allí parado observándolos durante unos segundos con el seño fruncido, y cuando noté que a Granger se le entristecía el rostro, decidí acercarme un poco más y espiarlos detrás de un árbol cercano para poder escuchar la conversación.

_- dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, Hermione, se mi novia_ - fue lo único que pude escuchar cuando llegué allí y después, vi como esa rata pelirroja besaba a la sangre sucia.

Ese imbecil seguro que ni siquiera sabia besar, pero esa impura igualmente le correspondía. No supe porque esa imagen me molestó tanto, pero minutos después, me veía a mi mismo rompiendo todo lo que encontraba por los pasillos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Corrió hacia el lago cuando nadie la veía. Necesitaba estar sola y a esas horas todo el mundo se encontraba en el gran comedor desayunando.

Se sentó en el césped apoyando su espalda en un árbol y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Cerró sus puños todo lo que pudo en torno a su túnica intentando descargar toda la tristeza que sentía. Ya era suficiente, no podía llorar más, no se lo permitía, no quería volver a dejar escapar lágrimas por ese chico que a la mínima oportunidad que tenia, empezaba a insultarla y hacerla sentir como una basura o simplemente la besaba para al día siguiente besar a otra.

Se juro a si misma no volver a llorar por ese joven aunque no estaba segura de poder cumplirlo, porque ya no podía seguir negándose la realidad, no podía seguir negándose a si misma lo que sentía. Estaba mas segura que nunca, en todo ese tiempo que había pasado con el, con Malfoy, había empezado a sentir algo por el y ahora que habían pasado tantas cosas, sabia que estaba totalmente enamorada del Slytherin.

Pero no quería seguir así, ya había llorado suficiente por ese arrogante que no la merecía y que nunca la querría. Debía olvidarle cuanto antes posible.

- Hermione - la llamó la voz del pelirrojo

- Ron -

- ¿estás bien? saliste corriendo - dijo el sentándose a su lado

- si, estoy bien, solo quería estar sola por unos minutos - respondió ella amablemente con una sonrisa

- no dejes que te afecte lo que diga Malfoy - dijo como si le hubiese leído la mente - es solo un idiota

La castaña asintió levemente y después miró a su amigo - gracias por defenderme antes, pero podrías meterte en problemas si algún profesor se entera de esa pelea

- si Malfoy no cuenta nada, nadie tiene porque saberlo, además, ese imbecil se lo merecía

- no dejes que te provoque, eso es lo que el quiere - dijo antes de suspirar y mirarle un poco apenada __-no debiste hacerlo...

- ¿no sabes porque lo hice? -

- porque eres mi amigo - contestó ella

- si, pero no es solo por eso - Hermione miró al pelirrojo un poco confundida - ¿no te das cuenta porque te defiendo de esa forma? - dijo mirándola a los ojos

- ¿que quieres decir, Ron? - preguntó ella empezando a asustarse ya que empezaba a imaginarse lo que seguía

- Hermione, me gustas - dijo al fin - y mucho mas que eso. Te quiero. Por eso es que te defiendo tanto y esa es la razón de que el año pasado me enfadara tanto cuando te vi con Krum en el baile. Me sentí como un idiota por no haberte invitado antes.

- Ron, yo...- empezó la castaña mirando hacia el suelo tristemente - yo...antes también estaba enamorada de ti...pero...

- ¿hay otro verdad? – la interrumpió sin odio ni rencor en la voz, como en otra ocasión hubiera hecho

- si, no puedo mentirte...-

- ¿es Krum? -

- no, no es el

- y... ¿Te corresponde? - preguntó con algo de miedo en la voz y con los labios temblándole

- no...No creo que me corresponda...- respondió ella con un deje de tristeza

- entonces dame una oportunidad, déjame enamorarte nuevamente - le pidió el agarrándole las manos y besándolas una vez

- Ron...-

- por favor, fui un estupido al no habértelo pedido antes, pero estaba confundido, no sabia lo que sentía por ti. - se acercó lentamente a la chica, que le miraba con una expresión triste

- no te quiero hacer daño, eres mi amigo y...

- se que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero puede que con el tiempo vuelvas a quererme.- la interrumpió de nuevo - dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, Hermione, sé mi novia- y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, la besó.

La castaña recordó el beso que había recibido del rubio la noche anterior, en comparación con ese, con este no sentía nada, no notaba las mariposas en el estomago que sentía con Draco, no notaba felicidad cuando el pelirrojo la besaba, al contrario, estaba deprimida, porque aunque antes hubiera deseado que ese momento llegara, ahora deseaba que jamás hubiese ocurrido. Sabia que le haría daño a Ron, porque ya lo amaba, lo que había sentido por el una vez, se había esfumado y ahora lo único que quedaba, era el cariño que le tenia como si fuera su propio hermano.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Como estáis?**

**¡Yo estoy feliz! ¿La razón? porque en el capitulo anterior me mandasteis tantos reviews como número de capítulos había escrito, jeje. Exactamente 12 reviews. ¡Jamás había conseguido tantos reviews en mi vida! **

**Ya veis que soy bastante simple, me pongo de buen humor con reviews n.n **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice lo mejor que pude.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo**

**¡¡Os quiero!!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	14. barreras

**Capítulo 14: barreras**

_Culpabilidad_

Si lo que sentía Hermione en ese momento se podía resumir en una palabra, esa era la exacta. Si antes había estado deprimida a causa de cierto rubio, ahora lo estaba aun más, y no por lo que alguien le hubiese dicho o hecho, sino, por el contrario, por lo que ella había hecho. Después de que Ron la besara y le pidiera ser su novia, ella dudo por unos instantes y en cierta forma intentó explicarle con palabras suaves que, aunque antes si había estado enamorada de el, ahora no podía estarlo porque había otra persona. Ron había insistido varias veces en que el podría hacerla feliz y que en cuestión de meses, incluso semanas, podría volver a enamorarse de el.

Aunque había intentando negarse, su amigo le había mirado con unos ojos llenos de esperanzas e ilusiones, y a la vez algo de tristeza cada vez que ella se negaba a su petición. Al final, después de tanto insistir, Ron había conseguido su objetivo y la chica había decidido darle una oportunidad.

_Está bien, intentémoslo _- le había dicho. Unas palabras que nunca olvidaría ya que provocarían el mayor error de su vida.

Pero, ¿cómo había sido tan inconsciente? ¿Cómo había podido crearle esperanzas a uno de sus mejores amigos sabiendo que quería a otro? ¿Que pasaría si durante su noviazgo no conseguía enamorarse del pelirrojo? seguramente lo perdería como novio y aun peor, como amigo, y eso era algo que la aterraba.

Lo peor era que si Ron se daba cuenta de quien estaba enamorada estaría perdida y lo mas seguro seria que Ron y Harry decidirían dejar de ser sus amigos por querer a una serpiente, a un Slytherin, a su enemigo...

Suspiró tristemente y fue a su cuarto a por los libros de la primera clase del día, que seria cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar y ver como se desarrollaban las cosas con el tiempo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ron corría todo lo rápido que podía hacia el gran comedor. Quería darle la noticia a Harry, a su hermana, a todo el que hiciera falta. Estaba feliz, jamás lo había estado tanto. Ese día nada podía ir mal para él. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, había sido capaz de expresarle a Hermione todo lo que sentía y ella había aceptado ser su novia. ¿Qué podía haber mejor que eso? era verdad que ella ya no sentía lo mismo por el pero estaba seguro que con el tiempo volvería a quererle tanto o más de lo que el la quería a ella.

Entró en el gran comedor tan rápido que muchos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia y cuando llegó a la parte de la mesa donde, por lastima, solo estaba Harry, se sentó al lado de él y empezó a hablar con un tono de voz más alto del que hubiese querido.

- ¡¡Harry, Harry!! ¡¡Aceptó, aceptó!! - casi le gritó lleno de alegría y sin poder estarse quieto en el asiento

- ¿el que? - preguntó él confundido

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione aceptó ser mi novia!- respondió haciendo que Harry soltara la cuchara llena de cereales que se estaba llevando a la boca y cayera en el cuenco salpicándole la cara de leche.

-¿¿cómo?? - preguntó con la boca abierta y mientras se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta.

- ¡lo que oyes! ¡Por fin conseguí decirle todo! -

- vaya, Ron, debo admitir que me has sorprendido - sonrío con las gafas en la mano, limpiando las gotas de leche de los cristales – pensé que nunca te decidirías a decírselo.

- ya veo la cara que se te ha puesto - rió él

- enhorabuena, amigo - le felicitó dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda

- gracias - dijo - aun queda algunos minutos para la primera clase ¿no? voy a comer algo - en un plato se sirvió un par de tostadas, un huevo, bacón y se echó zumo de calabaza en uno de los vasos. En cuestión de minutos, el plato había quedado vacío.

- ya veo que ni la felicidad te quita el hambre - comentó Harry

- al contrario, la felicidad me da hambre –

- ¿y la depresión o el enfado? -

- como para desahogarme - respondió simplemente

- no tienes remedio. Vámonos antes de que lleguemos tarde-

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa y dejaron el lugar, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellos, Malfoy apretaba tanto el vaso de zumo que el cristal empezó a hacer un preocupante " crack", y es que el chico había oído toda la conversación, y tal y como había supuesto, ahora la sangre sucia y el pobretón eran pareja. Temblando de ira, tiró el vaso al suelo, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos, y se levantó sin importarle cuantas personas le mirasen con temor a causa de su repentina reacción. Estaba furioso y lo peor era que no sabía por qué.

Pasamos una hora estudiando los Grindylows; su aspecto, su actitud, sus puntos débiles...durante ese tiempo, Draco tomaba apuntes muy serio y callado, sin ni siquiera quejarse de la forma de enseñar de Hagrid o repetir una y otra vez que en ese momento podría estar utilizando su tiempo para algo más útil. No decía ni una palabra y ella tampoco es que hablase demasiado, solo lo necesario para hacer el trabajo y eso hacia que se respirara un aire tenso.

De vez en cuándo, Ron le mandaba besos o le guiñaba el ojo a Hermione desde donde estaba sentado con Pansy Parkinson, para su desgracia. Draco miraba estas muestras de amor con asco, desprecio, odio...pero lo peor fue cuando el pelirrojo envió una pequeña carta con forma de mariposa que voló hasta Hermione y se posó en sus manos. Leyó el breve contenido: _nos vemos después de clases en el sauce boxeador. Te amo_

El rubio pudo ver de reojo el mensaje e intentó calmarse al notar como el pulso y la respiración se le aceleraba y cada vez apretaba más la mandíbula. Le dedicó una mirada asesina al imbecil de Weasley, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ya que miraba con cara de bobalicón a su novia, y se le escapó una pequeña risa nasal al ver que Pansy le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

- pero ¿qué haces?- preguntó Ron a la pelinegra bastante molesto

- ¡baja de las nubes y aprende a estar mas atento al trabajo! - le regañó la chica que había notado que el pelirrojo en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en la castaña y los deberes que debían hacer para Hagrid aun ni los había comenzado.

- _baja de las nubes y aprende a estar mas atento al trabajo - _la imitó en voz baja con burla en la voz, ganándose otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de la joven.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, sobretodo para Hermione y Draco, que se sentían demasiado tensos al lado del otro, pero el joven prefería estar tenso antes de que Hermione fuera a pasar la tarde con el pobretón y cuando terminaron las clases y vio a la chica dirigirse al lugar de la cita, sintió como le daban un golpe en el estomago.

Sintió el impulso de seguirla e impedirle que llegase al sauce boxeador y así dejar plantado al idiota de Weasley, pero prefirió volver a su habitación para desahogar toda esa furia que nacía dentro de él sin ninguna razón antes de tener que buscar una tonta excusa para no dejar ir a la castaña. Necesitaba descargarse con algo, tal vez romper todo lo que hubiese en el cuarto y después volver a arreglarlos con magia serviría.

Rompió todo lo que se lo ponía por delante; libros fueron deshojados con violencia , un caro jarrón, que Draco había puesto en el cuarto para decorar y darle un estilo mas lujoso , cayó al suelo y se fragmentó en miles de pedazos , los dorseles de las camas fueron arrancados y uno de los sillones fue tumbado de una fuerte patada. Decidió que todo eso no había sido suficiente y, después de arreglar todo con un " _reparo_", salió de aquel lugar para ir a hacer su trabajo de prefecto. Estaba dispuesto a quitar puntos y a implantar castigos por cualquier tontería.

Una vez que se sintió mejor, fue a buscar a su grupo de " amigos" para pasar el rato.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hermione llegó a la habitación después de cenar. Se encontraba algo triste pero debía reconocer que lo había pasado bien esa tarde con Ron, aunque se sintiera algo culpable ilusionándolo con algo que posiblemente no sucediera.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Malfoy sentando en unas de las butacas junto al fuego, mirándolo inexpresivamente. Entró dentro y se dirigió a su baúl para buscar su pijama y retirarse al cuarto de baño para cambiarse. En el poco tiempo que estuvo en el mismo cuarto que el, Draco ni se inmutó, parecía que ella fuera un fantasma que él no podía ver. Pensó que siempre sería así. La empollona y sangre sucia Hermione Granger siempre seria invisible para los ojos del apuesto príncipe de Slytherin.

Se puso el camisón de mangas largas y color rosa con un perrito en el centro que siempre le había gustado desde que su abuela se lo había regalado. Dobló su ropa cuidadosamente, se cepilló el pelo un par de veces para desenredarlo un poco y salió del baño para ir a la cama.

Se sentó sobre la alfombra y metió la ropa en su baúl .después, miró a Draco de reojo; aun seguía mirando al fuego como si algo muy interesante fuera a ocurrir en el.

Suspiró suavemente y se levantó del suelo empezando a abrir las cortinas de su cama, dispuesta a dormir y a olvidar.

- ¿te lo pasaste bien con tu noviecito? - preguntó de repente la voz de Draco.

Hermione dio un respingo. No se esperaba que hablase así de repente y sobre todo, de ese tema. Le miró una vez más. Aun seguía con la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea y la verdad era que eso le alegraba, no quería que la perturbara con su mirada.

- ¿no vas a contestarme? - preguntó al ver que la chica se quedaba callada.

- ¿para qué quieres saber algo así? -

- solo por curiosidad - contestó encogiéndose de hombros

- bien - por primera vez Draco la miró. Con indiferencia, pero la miró - lo pase bien - aunque ese" bien" había sonado un poco raro

- ¿bien? -

- si, fue...divertido -

Draco soltó una pequeña risa nasal

- claro, siempre es divertido jugar - dijo el sarcásticamente

- ¿jugar? - pregunto ella sin entender

- jugar con la gente - contestó él

-¿cómo? - frunció el ceño empezando a enfadarse

- supongo que Weasley no sabe que ayer me besaste ¿verdad? - preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa - no conocía esa faceta de ti, Granger. Un dio besándote con uno, al día siguiente saliendo con otro...

- espera un momento, Malfoy - respondió - no juego con nadie. Fuiste tu quien me besaste, no yo. Y si Ron y yo ahora somos novios o no, eso a ti no te importa. -

- claro que no me importa - saltó él levantándose del asiento - me importa una mierda lo que tu y el pobretón hagáis. Pero no pienso consentir que una sangre sucia crea que puede jugar conmigo.

- fuiste tu quien besaste a Pansy después de besarme a mi. Si alguien esta jugando con las personas, ese eres tú -aclaró - pero no volverá a pasar, porque no volveré a dejarme llevar por ti, Malfoy. Entre tú y yo jamás ha habido nada y nunca lo habrá.

- estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Antes muerto que salir con una asquerosa impura - dijo aparentando tener asco de la joven

Hermione se mordió los labios intentando mantener la promesa de no volver a llorar por él y al parecer lo consiguió .Reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía, levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia él con odio.

- te crees mejor que los demás pero ni siquiera superas a una vulgar rata. No eres mejor que ninguno de los miles de alumnos de Hogwarts. Eres lo peor. - dijo ella con tranquilidad

Draco relajó el ceño al oír todo esto. Ya no se sentía furioso. Ahora lo que sentía era algo muy diferente, algo parecido a la tristeza, porque sabia que todo lo que decía ella era verdad.

- No mereces ni una de mis lágrimas - dijo haciendo que el chico reaccionara e intentara acercarse a ella - ¡no te acerques! -gritó antes de que un muro emergiera del suelo entre ellos, separando la habitación por la mitad. Al parecer con su propia mente había hecho aparecer ese muro.

- ¡¡Granger!! - oyó a Draco al otro lado - ¡Granger, abre la puerta, aun no hemos terminado! – Gritó - ¡Granger!

Hermione echó el seguro de la puerta que había aparecido en el muro y apoyada en ella, observó la luna llena a través de la ventana, que había quedado de su lado. Caminó hasta ella y se sentó en la dura piedra que sobresalía debajo del cristal. Se quedó allí, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la pared mientras la poca luz que entraba reflejaba la tristeza de su rostro. Aun oía la voz de Malfoy gritándole que le dejase entrar, pero ella hacia caso omiso a sus "ordenes". Deseaba que esa pesadilla acabase ya. Que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad para poder volver a su torre y olvidar al Slytherin.

Los gritos del rubio se apagaron y los porrazos en la puerta cesaron. Dedicó una ultima mirada al muro, una barrera que los separaba, una más entre muchas, pero al contrario que esta, las demás nunca desaparecerían.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**¡Hola!**

**Ya se lo que pensareis: que capítulos más tristes esta escribiendo últimamente esta chica. Pero eso se debe al estado de ánimo de la escritora n.nU **

**Bueno, pero no pasa nada, porque poco a poco se ira arreglando. Como dije en mi otro dramione: no me gustan los finales tristes. **

**Aunque aun queda mucho para que este fic termine. Aun quedan muchísimos capítulos por escribir.**

**Gracias por los reviews a: **_**karyta34**_ , Hatake Adriana , xx.dreamer7.xx , DracoOHermioN , Ailei-chan , chukii.

**Espero en este capitulo también recibir aunque sea unos cuantos. Aunque claro, creo que estoy ahuyentando a los lectores con tanta tristeza jajaja.**

**Bueno, me despido ya.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	15. Preocupaciones

**Capítulo 15: preocupaciones **

Se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, que aparecieron a través de su ventana. Abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezó mientras alargaba su mano hasta la mesilla donde la noche anterior había dejado su reloj de pulsera.

- _las 6:30. Que madrugadora estas hoy, Hermione - _se dijo a si misma.

Se tumbó de nuevo en el mullido colchón, pero como bien sabía, una vez que se había despertado era imposible volver a dormirse, y, aunque notaba sus ojos bastante cansados, decidió levantarse. Se incorporó y se pasó una mano por su despeinado pelo. Croockshanks se subió a la cama y con un suave maullido, se colocó sobre el regazo de su dueña, dándole los buenos días.

- buenos días, Croockshanks - dijo ella acariciando al animal.

Dirigió la mirada a su lado derecho, donde aun se conservaba el sólido muro que, sin querer, había echo aparecer la noche pasada. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, apartó a su gato y se levantó de la cama. Caminó con los pies descalzos hasta la puerta, le quitó el seguro y la abrió lentamente,

asomándose por la pequeña ranura que dejaba ver la parte izquierda de la habitación. Draco dormía en la cama que, horas antes, había sido la continua a la suya.

Aprovechó para sacar la ropa del baúl y salir de " su cuarto" para entrar al baño que, desgraciadamente, había quedado en la parte de Draco, y una vez que estaba lista salió de la habitación y fue hacia el gran comedor, donde solo dos o tres alumnos desayunaban

tranquilamente en sus respectivas mesas.

Se sentó en el lugar donde normalmente desayunaba junto a sus amigos, más o menos en la mitad de la mesa, y sacó un libro de su mochila antes de dejarla en el suelo. No tenia ganas de desayunar tan temprano y aun quedaba poco más de una hora para que empezase la primera clase, así que decidió esperar a sus amigos para desayunar y distraerse leyendo un poco.

El día anterior, antes de volver de su cita con Ron, se había pasado por la biblioteca y había sacado un libro de tapadera roja, que era el que en ese momento sujetaba entre sus manos. Una historia de amor que hablaba de dos jóvenes que superaron todos los obstáculos que se les venían encima para poder estar juntos. Sonrió al leer una escena en la que el chico besaba a la joven después de salvarla de una muerte segura. Normalmente solía leer algo educativo o que aportara nuevos conocimientos a su inteligencia, pero a veces también disfrutaba con una buena historia de ficción, aventuras, terror, o en este caso, amor. En verdad, cualquier libro bien escrito y con una trama interesante era bueno para ella, pero desde hacia unos días lo único que le apetecía leer era algo de romance.

Estaba tan embelesada con la novela que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó o de la presencia de un chico rubio de caminar elegante y sonrisa egocéntrica que había aparecido en el lugar. Draco se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, aprovechando que las pocas personas que había allí no miraban. Observó la expresión tan dulce que había en el rostro de la castaña mientras leía dios sabe que cosa. En ese momento la chica notó que alguien la observaba y levantó la cabeza para dar con la mirada del slytherin. Hermione se sintió algo incomoda y siguió leyendo, aunque no pudo concentrarse en el texto. Por un momento, Draco quiso ir hacia ella y seguir con la conversación que había quedado pendiente entre ellos, pero los dos que faltaban para completar el trío de oro aparecieron por la puerta y el decidió sentarse en su mesa, sin dejar de vigilar a la nueva pareja.

- buenos días, Herms - dijo con cariño el pelirrojo, sentándose a su lado y besándola rápidamente. Acto que hizo que el " espía ", que los observaba disimuladamente desde la mesa de al lado, cerrara los puños - ¿como dormiste?

- bien - contestó con una sonrisa - os estaba esperando para desayunar. - siguió mientras cerraba el libro y lo metía de nuevo en su mochila.

-pues, ¿a qué esperamos? - preguntó el pelirrojo cuando montones de _manjares,_ como él los llamaba, aparecieron en la mesa y empezó a engullirlos como siempre hacía.

- ¡¡Hermione!! - gritó la pequeña Weasley mientras corría por el comedor hasta la mesa de los Gryffindor y abrazaba a su amiga alegremente.

- Ginny, ¿que pasa? - preguntó la castaña ante la reacción de la pelirroja.

- Ron ya me contó sobre lo vuestro. Enhorabuena, me alegro muchísimo por vosotros - dijo ella emocionada, agarrando las manos de la chica - estarás contenta, ¿verdad? ¡Ahora somos cuñadas!

- claro - sonrió Hermione a la joven que había tomado asiento a su lado.

Harry la miró por un momento, aunque su amiga sonreía y aseguraba que estaba feliz por su relación con el pelirrojo, detectaba en ella algo de tristeza y melancolía ,que por más que intentaba esconderlas , el las veía en sus ojos y en su manera de comportarse. Tal vez algo la asustaba y no quería contárselo para no preocuparlos. No pensaba que el problema fuera con Ron, ya que desde hacia tiempo sabia que su amiga había estado enamorada del pelirrojo y si le había aceptado no podía llegar a pensar que le gustara otro.

- Hermione, ¿que pasó al final con ese vampiro? - preguntó de repente el moreno pensando que se debía a él que Hermione estuviera preocupada.

- pues, Dumbledore dijo que pondría mas seguridad pero que el ministerio no dejaría que echara a esa familia.

-como no, el ministerio siempre esta cagándola - comentó Ron con la boca llena de dulces - ¿es que no saben hacer nada bien?

- Ron, no hables con la boca llena - le regañó la castaña.

- a sus ordenes, señora - respondió después de tragar, con mucho esfuerzo, todo lo que tenia en la boca.

- ahora te controlará más que nunca, Ron - dijo divertida Ginny

- bueno, supongo que podré soportado - rió él

Hermione sonrió una vez más a causa del comentario, pero, mirando de reojo a la mesa de los Slytherin, se dio cuenta de que uno de sus alumnos los espiaba, Malfoy. Notaba como, de vez en cuando, el chico miraba hacia ella aparentando escuchar las animadas conversaciones de sus compañeros, que habían llegado minutos antes.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sentada a su lado, una vez mas con sus vanos intentos de conquistarlo, pero para su mala suerte, el príncipe de las serpientes no le hacia ni caso. Por otro lado estaba Zabinni, que le contaba al rubio otra de sus experiencias con una chica de Hufflepuff, mientras al lado de éste, Crabbe y Goyle se ponían como cerdos comiendo todo lo que le ponían por en frente.

- _...haremos eso... no te tendrás que preocupar... ¿Herms?...Hermione_...¡¡Hermione!! - el grito de Ron acompañado de su mano zarandeándola levemente la hizo salir de su trance.

- ¿hum? perdonad, ¿que decíais? -

- solo nos poníamos de acuerdo para acompañarte hasta tu cuarto por las noches - respondió Harry

- si ese vampiro es tan rebelde como dijiste, no creo que se conforme con cumplir las normas que impone Dumbledore - continuó Ginny

- así que cada noche, cuando vuelvas a tu habitación, uno de nosotros te acompañara. Aunque a mi no me importa ir todos los días - finalizó Ron con un tono insinuante.

- ejem - carraspeó Ginny, ignorando el tono del pelirrojo - la cuestión es no dejarte sola frente al

Peligro. Los vampiros no saldrán por las mañanas, pero salen todas las noches.

- está bien. Gracias chicos. Sois los mejores - dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz que, afortunadamente, nadie pudo notar. Se sentía mal. El enamorarse del enemigo le hacia pensar que era como una especie de traición a sus amigos, los que siempre la apoyaban, la ayudaban y se preocupaban por ella. No quería ni pensar en que pasaría si se descubriera la verdad. Ron sabía que Hermione no le quería a él, sino a otro, pero ella no le había dicho quien era el joven que la había enamorado sin quererlo.

- no tienes que agradecérnoslo. ¿Para que están los amigos? - dijo Harry agarrando su mano y acariciándola con su dedo pulgar , justo como había echo en segundo año , cuando la joven había sido petrificada y había encontrado en su mano la solución al misterio del monstruo de la cámara de los secretos.

Esos gestos de cariño hacían que Hermione se sintiera aun más culpable.

-_ ¿es que se han empeñado en hacerme sentir mal o qué? -_ se preguntaba la pobre castaña, aunque sabía que solo querían ayudarla. - chicos, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a por unos libros. Nos vemos después. - dijo levantándose de su asiento, recogiendo su mochila y empezando a andar hacia dicho lugar, bajo la mirada de unos ojos grises.

- Ron, Ginny - dijo Harry, una vez que Hermione había desaparecido por la gran puerta del fondo - no se si serán imaginaciones mías, pero ¿no creéis que Hermione parece un poco...triste?

- si, la verdad es que últimamente esta algo desanimada - corroboró Ginny - ¿qué le puede pasar?

Ron bajó un poco la cabeza en forma pensativa y pensó que, tal vez, el era el culpable de que su novia estuviera así.

- Creo que soy yo la causa de su tristeza - dijo en voz baja, resultado de su remordimiento.

- ¿qué? ¿Tu, Ron? - pregunto su hermana

- si - respondió antes de mirarles - chicos, hay algo que no os conté. Hermione me aceptó, pero me costó mucho convencerla porque...porque ella ya esta enamorada de otro -

- ¿qué? - preguntó Harry asombrado - ¿de quien?

- no lo se. Preferí no preguntárselo para no hacer más dolorosa mi desilusión. Lo único que me dijo fue que ese chico no la corresponde - respondió- conseguí convencerla de que con el paso del tiempo, tal vez, volvería a quererme como algo mas que un amigo. Le pedí una oportunidad y ella decidió dármela...puede que la presionara demasiado.

- oh, Ron, ¿ahora qué? sabes que Hermione haría cualquier cosa con tal de no dañar a sus amigos - le regaño la pelirroja

- lo se, lo se...pero ya sabéis como soy. Demasiado tozudo para aceptar un no como respuesta. -

- bueno, quizás tengas razón y con el tiempo Hermione pueda llegar a quererte, pero ¿que pasaría si de repente ese chico del que esta enamorada la corresponde? - preguntó Ginny, haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño y la mirara.

- si estas insinuando que Hermione me dejara por ese...- empezó a decir un tanto alterado el Gryffindor

- no, Ron, creo que Ginny esta diciendo justo lo contrario. Si ese chico quisiera estar con ella, ¿tú crees que Hermione te dejará?

- es demasiado buena, Ron. No lo hará, con tal de no hacerte daño y ella sufrirá por no poder estar con quien realmente quiere - continuó Ginny

- eso no pasará. Hermione terminará queriéndome, y yo podré hacerla muy feliz - dio por zanjada la discusión con su usual cabezonería y salió del comedor como minutos antes había echo la protagonista de su charla.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ron había estado todo el santo día dándole vueltas al mismo tema. Se sentía culpable por el desanimo de su chica y no sabía que a su vez ella también se sentía así por darle falsas esperanzas a uno de sus mejores amigos. Se había tomado todo el día para pensar. Incluso le había dicho a Hermione que estaría demasiado ocupado y no podrían pasar un rato juntos, como el día anterior.

Quería que ella estuviera contenta y alegre, pero no quería dejarla. Lo que más deseaba era que Hermione fuera feliz con él y no se rendiría, al menos debía intentarlo. Intentar que ella olvidara a ese otro y se fijara en el.

Después de la cena, tal y como habían acordado, Ron llevó a Hermione hasta su habitación para cerciorarse de que llegaba a salvo. Una vez en la puerta, Ron la miró con el rostro entristecido y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

- ¿que pasa, Ron? - preguntó ella, notando que algo iba mal.

El chico bajó la mirada al suelo y abrazó a la castaña, atrayéndola hacia el.

- Hermione, perdóname. Prometo que haré lo posible para que estés bien conmigo y para que te enamores de mi - y aunque la chica no comprendía porque su novio le pedía perdón, se dejó llevar cuando éste la besó con más intensidad que el día anterior, sin darse cuenta de que un slytherin de ojos grises y pelo rubio que volvía a su habitación, los observaban con furia en ese momento.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_¡Holaaa! Fin del capitulo 15. _

_No puse casi nada de Draco, lo centré más en Hermione y en Ron. Pero en el próximo pondré más del nuestro rubio favorito._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a: _lengakou de Malfoy, popblack , Hatake Adriana , xx.dreamer7.xx , elhora y Mad Aristocrat.

_Muchísimas gracias._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_Pétalo-VJ_


	16. encuentro accidental

**Capítulo 16: encuentro accidental**

Draco los miró con la mandíbula y los puños apretados y una furia que sabía que no podría contener por más tiempo.El solo ver como el pelirrojo besaba a Hermione le hervía la sangre, y ella le correspondía con tanta dulzura…no con tanta como lo había echo con él, pero aun así, correspondía a esa rata de Weasley, y eso le causaba una sensación muy desagradable en el pecho. Sin poder resistirse más, salió de su escondite, detrás de la esquina, los miró con una mueca de asco y adoptó una postura arrogante.

-Pero que tenemos aquí – exclamó, haciendo que los dos se separaran y le miraran sin dejar de abrazarse – pero si son la pareja perfecta. Una sangre sucia y un pobretón, tal para cual…- dijo con malicia, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Ron y una de indiferencia de la chica, algo que no le gusto nada. – hacedme un favor y dejad de dar un espectáculo tan extremadamente asqueroso como este.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy – soltó Ron sin pensar.

- Eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo, Weasley, porque resulta que estáis justo delante de mi habitación, y si decides tirártela no quiero que entres en el cuarto que tienes más cerca. –dijo con crudeza y sin pudor.

Ron sacó su varita al instante en que oyó esas palabras que insultaban a Hermione y apuntó con ella al rubio, que permaneció quieto con su mirada seria.

-¿Qué pasa, Weasley? , ¿Acaso no quieres admitir delante de ella que solo la quieres para que te satisfaga? Si quieres puedes llevártela a tu habitación y si Pansy necesita un lugar donde dormir, puedes decirle que venga conmigo – dijo con la única intención de hacer sentir mal a Hermione, y al parecer lo consiguió, pero no de la manera que el quería.

La castaña escondió la cara en el pecho de su novio al notar como empezaban a picarle los ojos a causa del agua que había en ellos, pero se había prohibido volver a llorar por él. Debía hacer caso omiso a sus palabras, pero le costaba tanto…

Ron, al ver la reacción de la joven, creyó que se había puesto así por que se había sentido ofendida por las palabras del Slytherin y, después de soltarla con delicadeza, se acercó a Draco con la varita en alto, dispuesto a echarle una maldición. El rubio alzó también, con elegancia, su varita y apuntó con ella a su contrincante.

-Ron, espera. – dijo la chica, agarrando de la manga de la túnica a su novio – por favor, no te metas en líos por mi. No merece la pena.

-No podría estar mas de acuerdo – dijo Draco

Ron una vez mas se decidió a dejar a Malfoy en la enfermería, pero al ver la mirada suplicante de su chica, acompañada de un por favor, el joven bajó su varita y se dejó abrazar por la castaña.

-Gracias – dijo ella – me voy a dormir. No te preocupes – se despidió tocando con una mano la mejilla del pelirrojo y dándole un beso corto en los labios, para después entrando por la puerta que tenía al lado.

En el momento que Ron vio a la Gryffindor entrar en su cuarto, dio una última mirada asesina al joven que tenia frente a él y empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Cuando Weasley desapareció detrás de la esquina, la serpiente entró en el cuarto, como poco antes había hecho Hermione.

La vio, ya con el pijama puesto, metiéndose en la cama con una expresión triste y con Croockshanks entre sus brazos. Al verle, bajó la mirada y cerró la cortina de su cama para poder tener intimidad al dormir, ya que el muro que había permanecido allí hasta aquella misma mañana, había terminado por desaparecer.

Draco sintió que su corazón encogía. Tal vez se había pasado con la chica al tratarla como si fuera alguien tan asquerosa que solo servía para pasar una noche y al día siguiente desecharla como si fuera cualquier basura. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que tratar si no a una sangre sucia?

_Tal vez como tratabas a Emily cuando eras un niño_ – contestó una voz en su interior. El chico se regañó a si mismo por pensar eso. No podía ablandarse. Los sangre sucia son seres inferiores que solo se merecen sufrir, se dijo a sí mismo, y sin convencerse del todo, se cambió de ropa y se acostó en su cama.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Al día siguiente, cuando Hermione despertó no encontró a Draco dormido, como siempre solía hacer. La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba cerrada, por lo que pensó que el joven se encontraría ahí.

_-No quiero encontrarme con él – _pensó la chica

Sacó de su baúl todo lo necesario para ir al baño de prefectas y se dirigió a dicho lugar. Se dio un relajante baño que la despejó por completo del sueño que tenía, se vistió y peinó. Una vez que estuvo lista, llevó sus cosas a la habitación y fue al gran comedor para desayunar junto con sus amigos.

Más tarde, en la clase de transformaciones, la profesora Mcgonagal pidió a sus alumnos que abrieran el libro de transformaciones avanzadas por la pagina 68 y explicó el hechizo "Duro".

-Este hechizo convierte los objetos sobre los que se aplica en piedra. – Explicó volviéndose una copa - ¡Duro! – exclamó, haciendo que el cristal se transformara rápidamente en piedra. – ¿alguien quiere probar? – preguntó a la clase, pero al ver que nadie respondía, se dirigió a la alumna mas aplicada que tenía, que, extrañamente, esta vez no había levantado la mano. - ¿le gustaría probar, señorita Granger?

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente agarró su varita y apuntó a un trozo de papiro que tenia en la mesa.

-Duro – conjuró y al instante, el papiro se convirtió en piedra.

- Muy bien, señorita Granger. 10 puntos para Gryffindor – dijo alegremente - ahora vosotros. – Dijo refiriéndose al resto de la clase.- Coged cualquier objeto que no vayáis a utilizar. Por ejemplo, un trozo de pergamino, apuntad a él con vuestra varita y con un suave giro de muñeca, pronunciad "Duro".

Dicha palabra se oyó en todas la clase. Algunos alumnos sonreían orgullosos de haber conseguido hacer correctamente el hechizo a la primera, otros no tenían tanta suerte y continuaban intentándolo sin éxito.

Harry y Draco lo consiguieron en poco tiempo, a Ron le costó algo mas conseguirlo, pero cuando pudo transformar el papel en piedra, miró a su novia con una sonrisa y ésta, se la devolvió mientras con articulaba con los labios un muy bien desde su mesa.

Malfoy miró a al chico de reojo y le dieron ganas de probar el conjuro con él, pero se aguantó y aparentó que no pasaba nada.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Esa tarde, Hermione quedó con Ron para pasar un rato con él y fue a cambiarse de ropa cuando terminó de hacer sus deberes en la biblioteca.

Entró en la habitación, donde, afortunadamente no estaba Malfoy. Buscó en su baúl lo mas apropiado para llevar a su cita y se decidió por un vestido de un color rosa claro que le gustaba mucho aunque no era elegante ni mucho menos. Se puso unos zapatos de color blanco y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, donde creía que no había nadie, pero se equivocaba.

Abrió la puerta del baño y justo allí, delante del espejo, vio a Malfoy. Su pelo estaba mojado, al igual que algunas partes de su ancha espalda. Lo único que tapaba su cuerpo era la ropa interior negra que llevaba puesta y una toalla en los hombros que frenaba las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello.

El chico se dio la vuelta al ver reflejada en el espejo a una persona mas además de el y miró a Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Lo siento! – gritó ella de inmediato y cerró la puerta de un portazo totalmente colorada.

Hermione se dio la vuelta con las manos en la cara, repitiendo una y otra vez que vergüenza en su cabeza. De repente la puerta se abrió y en ella apareció el rubio con la sonrisa arrogante que tanto le caracterizaba y se apoyó su brazo en el marco de la puerta. La chica le miró aun mas sonrojada que antes e intento hacer como que no se sentía avergonzada.

-Granger, ¿no sabes llamar? , ¿O acaso es que querías verme así? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No digas tonterías, no sabía que estabas ahí – se excusó la castaña – solo quería entrar para peinarme.

- Ya – dijo con una risa nasal y una mueca algo amargada mientras la miraba de arriba abajo – vas con el pobretón, ¿verdad?

- Eso no te importa – contestó rápidamente – por favor, termina de vestirte y déjame entrar al baño – pidió ella

-¿Y si no me apetece?-

-Malfoy, tengo prisa. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías –

-¿Y crees que eso me importa? -

-¡Ya basta! ¡Si no vas a vestirte, entraré yo! – dijo ella acercándose, pero Draco se puso en su camino y no la dejo pasar.

Después de varios intentos, Hermione empezó a golpear frustrada el pecho del chico y a empujarlo para que le dejase entrar.

-¡Que me dejes entrar en el baño, Malfoy! – le gritó furiosa

-Está bien, si te empeñas – dijo él antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla dentro del cuarto de baño

-Pero, ¿que haces? – preguntó ella asustada, al ver que la llevaba directamente a la bañera.

-Te llevo al baño, Granger – se burló el

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy!! ¡Suéltame! – empezó a gritar intentando bajarse de sus brazos. – ¡suéltame!

Draco entró con ella en la gran bañera de piedra, que en ese momento estaba vacía, y la colocó justo debajo del grifo en forma de león, que estaba puesto apenas un poco más alto que él, giró la llave para que el agua empezase a salir de la boca del animal y en poco tiempo, los gritos de Hermione fueron apagados por el liquido, que la empapó por completo. La castaña se miró el vestido, ahora tendría que volver a arreglarse, después, miró al causante de todo eso que sonreía con satisfacción.

-¡¡Malfoy, eres un idiota!! – Gritó a plena voz – una estupido, un bastardo, un imbe…-de repente, sus insultos fueron acallados por una boca que cubrió la suya, por la del Slytherin.

El chico la besó con fuerza, casi haciéndole daño, mordiéndole los labios de vez en cuando. La chica le correspondió con la misma fuerza al principio, intentando negarse, pero después empezó a someterse a él y le besó tan dulcemente como la primera vez.

Draco pasó sus manos por la cintura de la joven y ella posó sus manos en la cabeza del chico. Una de ellas en su pelo, la otra en su mejilla. Así, los dos quedaron enlazados bajo en agua que los mojaba cada vez más, sin ser concientes del tiempo que corría.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Hola! ¿Que tal?_

_Aquí llega el fin del capítulo 16. Espero que os haya gustado. Decidme ¿que os pareció? _

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia. Me encantan vuestros reviews. _

_Ahora tengo que irme, que tengo que ponerme a estudiar._

_Hasta la próxima!_

_Pétalo-VJ_


	17. Dulce venganza

Capítulo 17:

**Capítulo 17: Dulce venganza**

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban debajo del chorro de agua, parecía que en ese momento solo existían ellos.

Aunque Hermione no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza que eso estaba mal, que estaba traicionando a Ron, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Se sentía tan bien cuando el la besaba…Y es que no podía seguir engañándose a sí misma. Aunque fuera su enemigo no lo odiaba, sino todo lo contrario, le quería.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_- se reprendía mentalmente – _No puedes hacerle esto a Ron. No le pierdas por culpa de alguien que no te valora y jamás lo hará. Alguien que no busca nada serio contigo. Alguien como Malfoy…Para esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - _Y al parecer esto funcionó, ya que segundos después de reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, empujó a Draco para apartarlo de ella.

-Basta ya –dijo entrecortadamente, mirando al muchacho con la respiración agitada y, sin dejar de vigilarle, movió una mano hacia la llave del grifo para que éste dejara de empaparla con el agua que salía y que ya había llenado la bañera casi entera.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, un poco molesto y le devolvió la mirada a la chica que tenía enfrente. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, esa joven era pura tentación; Sus rizos casi habían desaparecido por culpa del agua, que los había dejado lisos; el vestido rosa que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, se había ceñido más a sus curvas; sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrosadas y sus labios, completamente rojos por culpa suya.

Sonrió de lado al pensar eso y volvió a acercarse a la joven que, al ver sus intenciones, se pegó a la pared para estar lo más lejos de él posible.

-No te acerques, Malfoy – le advirtió.

Pero el Slytherin hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y acabó con el espacio que quedaba entre ellos para volver a besarla. Esta vez, Hermione se resistió y volvió a empujarlo, pero con más fuerza que la vez anterior, haciendo que el rubio cayera de espaldas en la bañera y desapareciera debajo del agua.

-Opps – dijo Hermione con una mano en la boca, aguantando las ganas de reírse – _mejor que me vaya –_ pensó antes de empezar a caminar.

De repente, Draco salió del agua y agarró a la castaña por el tobillo, haciéndola caer a ella también.

-¡Imbecil! – le gritó la chica, malhumorada, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Dulce venganza – suspiró satisfactoriamente el Slytherin.

La Gryffindor le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de salir del cuarto de baño y cerrar de un portazo. Draco se quedó mirando hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido la joven con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero después se quedó pensando en algo, en sus últimas dos palabras: _Dulce venganza. _Ahora no sabía si lo había dicho porque ella lo había tirado o porque ahora era la novia de esa comadreja. , pero una cosa estaba segura, según su opinión, ella se lo merecía.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Lo que quedaba de la tarde, Draco la pasó con el ceño fruncido y de mal humor al pensar que Hermione estaba con Weasley, seguramente él muy baboso no paraba de besarla, y esa noche, cuando los vio entrar juntos y agarrados de la mano en el gran comedor, apretó muchísimo el tenedor que tenía en la mano y pinchó con él un trozo de carne que tenía en su plato, pensando que era el pobretón al que le clavaba aquel tenedor. Su movimiento fue tan brusco que hizo que Crabbe y Goyle dieran un respingo y se asustaran un poco ante la expresión de pocos amigos del rubio.

-_¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy? –_ le preguntó Crabbe a Goyle.

- _No lo se, pero últimamente está de muy mal humor._

Los dos chicos miraron a su "jefe" y vieron que éste miraba con todo el odio del mundo a la nueva pareja de Gryffindor, que se encontraban riendo por un comentario que había hecho Ron. Entonces a los dos se le vino la misma idea a la cabeza. Seguramente, convivir con la sangre sucia lo estaba desquiciando y el Slytherin no podía soportar más el tenerla cerca.

-_Crabbe, ¿recuerdas el rumor que corrió hace poco? _– Preguntó de repente Goyle en un susurro –. _El de la sangre sucia y el vampiro ese._

-_Si, dijeron que el vampiro la atacó_.

-_Tengo_ _una idea que seguro que le gustará a Malfoy, pero tendremos que llevarlo a cabo mañana. Tengo entendido que por las noches uno de esos dos_ – dijo señalando con la cabeza a Harry y a Ron - _acompañan a Granger a la habitación._

-_Entonces, mañana por la mañana lo haremos. Después me cuentas de que se trata porque…_

_-_¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! – Habló Draco -. ¿Se puede saber que murmuráis? – preguntó con autoridad y seriedad.

-Nada, Malfoy. Solo nos burlábamos de la cara de bobo que tiene Weasley con su novia, la sangre sucia. – se excusó Goyle.

Draco sonrió de lado ante el comentario de éste y los miró con aire de superioridad.

-Muy bueno, Goyle, pero esta clase de comentarios hay que decirlos en voz alta para que los estúpidos Gryffindor se enteren.

Hermione volvió la cabeza para mirar al rubio con un gesto de desaprobación al oír "estúpidos Gryffindor". La castaña aprovechó un momento en el que Harry y Ron hablaban para volver a mirar a Draco y articular la palabra "idiota "sin que nadie, solo el Slytherin, se enterara. Éste le correspondió llevándose un puño a la mejilla y poniéndolo cerca de la boca para tapar parte de la misma y así , cuando frunció los labios mandándole un beso para hacerla rabiar y para que recordara lo que había pasado entre ellos hacia unas horas , solo ella se enteró.

La chica hizo una mueca, indignada, y le volvió la cara consiguiendo que una sonrisa de victoria apareciera en el rostro del rubio, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y la sonrisa se le borró para dejar paso a una expresión de confusión y extrañeza.

_- Pero, ¿qué he hecho?-_ se preguntó mentalmente – _Pues si que eres idiota. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! –_ se regañó a si mismo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Al día siguiente, Draco salió antes que Hermione de la habitación para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. La noche anterior, la chica había estado bastante inquieta pensando en dios sabía qué y no se había podido dormir hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Esa mañana, cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida y que dentro de poco terminaría la hora del desayuno.

-¿¿Se puede saber por qué no me has despertado?? – le había preguntado, bastante alterada, al rubio que ya estaba vestido y a punto de salir.

-Porque sabía que seria divertido verte hacer malabares para llegar a tiempo a clases – contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa -. Date prisa o no llegarás al desayuno – dijo con un tono burlón antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Minutos más tarde, Hermione salió corriendo para intentar llegar a tiempo para comer algo y no irse a clases con el estomago vacío. Sabía por propia experiencia que con el estomago rugiéndole no se podía concentrar. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, notó como tropezaba con algo y cayó al suelo.

-Ouch – gimió de dolor mientras se ponía de rodillas y buscaba con la mirada al objeto que la había echo tropezar, pero allí no había nada.

- Pues si que son efectivos estos hechizos zancadilla – dijo la voz de Crabbe.

-¿Te hiciste daño, Granger? - se burló Goyle

_-Genial –_ ironizó mentalmente – _Los que me faltaban, los gorilas de Malfoy._

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato, sangre sucia? – preguntó de nuevo Goyle, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione se levantó del suelo y ,mirándolos con desprecio , pronunció " diez puntos menos para Slytherin" antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos con mucha satisfacción al ver que las sonrisas que segundos antes habían permanecido en la cara de esos grandullones se habían borrado por completo.

Escuchó los pasos de los dos chicos detrás de ella, pero continuó andando como si nada pasase, hasta que sintió como unas grandes manos se aferraban a sus antebrazos con fuerza y los doblaban hacia su espalda para que no pudiese moverlos. Por un momento Hermione pasó mucho miedo, pero logró reunir todo el valor que le quedaba y gritarles a esos gorilas.

-¿Qué hacéis, imbéciles?? ¡Soltadme!

-No, sangre sucia. Te vamos a llevar a un lugar al que te gustara.- dijo Crabbe

-Seguro que te reencontraras con un viejo amigo – continuó Goyle, mientras la llevaban a rastras. – No servirá que grites, ahora todos están desayunando.

Hermione se removió intentando quitárselos de encima, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su varita cayera del bolsillo en el que la llevaba al suelo. Crabbe y Goyle dirigieron la mirada hacia el suelo y, mientras el más alto de los Slytherin agarraba a la Gryffindor, Crabbe se agachó y cogió la varita con una sonrisa que a la castaña no le gusto nada.

-Casi nos olvidamos de esto – dijo, señalando el nombrado objeto – Así le será más difícil escapar.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se queda allí hasta que se muera – rió su amigo, y ambos empezaron a andar llevando a la chica contra su voluntad.

-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Quitadme las manos de encima, cerdos asquerosos! ¡Que me soltéis! – gritaba, histérica, la joven.

Los dos gorilas le taparon la boca con un pañuelo y empezaron a aligerar el paso para evitar que la gente que saliera del Gran Comedor les viera. La Gryffindor, que intentaba soltarse por todos los medios, vio con terror como la llevaban hacia las mazmorras. Reconoció el pasillo en el que unas noches antes lo había pasado tan mal y había estado a punto de convertirse en un vampiro. En ese momento, abrieron la puerta que daba a la planta baja, justo donde estaban los "huéspedes" del castillo y la empujaron adentro de la habitación. Hermione cayó al suelo, después de tropezar con dos o tres escalones que había en la puerta. Inmediatamente, se quitó el pañuelo que le tapaba la boca e intentó levantarse, pero sintió un gran dolor en el tobillo; seguramente se lo había doblado.

Miró al comienzo de las escaleras, allí, los dos Slytherin la miraban con maldad.

-Hay te quedas, Granger. Esto le gustará mucho a Malfoy – dijo Crabbe antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡No! – gritó ella, muerta de miedo, quedándose sola en la oscuridad.

Con mucho dolor, se levantó del frío suelo y subió con dificultad los peldaños que la llevaban hasta la salida. Giró el pomo, pero era inútil, lo habían cerrado por fuera. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y cerró los ojos. El idiota de Crabbe había dicho que a Malfoy le gustaría eso. ¿Acaso se refería a que el lo había planeado?

-No puede ser – se dijo a si misma.

Entonces, se escuchó un pequeño chirrío. Hermione se dio la vuelta bastante asustada y vio que allí, al final del cuarto, había cuatro ataúdes. Dos de ellos sobresalían sobre los otros, a un lado había uno un poco más alto que Hermione y el otro era bastante más pequeño.

La castaña los miró aterrada. ¿Ahora que podía hacer? Se encontraba en ese lugar sola, a merced de cuatro vampiros – sobre todo a uno de ellos – sin varita, alejada de todo aquel que la pudiera ayudar y lo peor era que no había salida.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Hola! Bueno, pues al final actualicé más tarde. Tenía que estudiar y me retrasé. Ya empiezan los exámenes y tengo que esforzarme al máximo. **_

_**Por eso os pido que no seáis demasiado duros conmigo si no os a parecido demasiado bueno este capitulo. Lo hice con un poco de prisas.**_

_**Bueno, gracias por vuestros reviews. ¿Me mandareis en este también? ¿Aunque sea para criticar? n-nU **_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	18. Gracias

**Capítulo 18: Gracias.**

Crabbe y Goyle caminaban con aire victorioso mientras reían al pensar la suerte de la sangre sucia. Al no encontrar en el gran comedor a Draco, empezaron a buscar a su jefe por los distintos pasillos de Hogwarts, preguntando a los Slytherin si lo habían visto.

Cuando vieron a lo lejos la inconfundible figura del rubio empezaron a correr hasta alcanzarle.

-Malfoy, tenemos una noticia para ti que seguro que te gustará – dijo Crabbe.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabais? – Preguntó el chico, sin ni siquiera interesarse por esa noticia tan "importante "que tenían que darle esos dos –. Me sorprendió mucho no veros en el gran comedor tragando como cerdos.

- Por lo que tenemos que contarte es qué no estábamos desayunando – aclaró Goyle.- Le hemos jugado una buena a la rata de biblioteca.

Draco alzó una ceja y miró al Slytherin confundido.

-¿A Granger? – preguntó.

-Si, mira esto – dijo Crabbe, sacando de su túnica la varita de la chica.

- ¿Le habéis quitado la varita? – preguntó, incrédulo y con una sonrisa, arrebatándole la vara y empezando a imaginar lo mucho que se divertiría al momento de que ella le exigiera que se la devolviese; él, por supuesto, no se la daría tan fácilmente.

-No solo eso. Se la quitamos para que no pudiera defenderse – dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa, el más alto de los dos gorilas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que, en este momento, Granger se encuentra visitando a un viejo amigo suyo en las mazmorras.

-¿Qué?! – exclamó el rubio, intentando tapar su preocupación y su enfado con la sorpresa. – Pero…como que está…

-Nosotros mismos nos encargamos de encerrarla allí – aclaró Crabbe -. Estábamos seguros que te gustaría la sorpresa.

Draco apretó los puños sin que ninguno de los dos de diesen cuenta. Esos idiotas la habían puesto en peligro y pensaban que a él eso le gustaba. _Y ¿qué querías, imbecil? Después de todo tú odias a la impura, ¿verdad?_- le preguntó su conciencia.

Por unos segundos sintió un profundo deseo de pegarle un puñetazo a cada uno, pero debía aparentar que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de Hermione y se contuvo.

-Por supuesto, Crabbe. Tuvisteis una idea excelente – comentó, intentando parecer satisfecho, con esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba -. Bueno, os veo después. Tengo que ir a por mis libros antes de la primera clase – se excusó, para después salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de madera que llevaba a las mazmorras, tiró del picaporte, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

- Mierda – masculló dando un golpe en la puerta, a causa de la frustración.

Salió corriendo de nuevo, esta vez hacia su habitación. Si no se equivocaba, en una de las torres había un pasadizo que llevaba a las mazmorras, pero la puerta de esa torre siempre estaba cerrada. Debía ir a por su escoba.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **_

Por un momento, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que ésta, por un milagro, se abriera, pero no hubo suerte. Una vez más, miró a los ataúdes, pero esta vez había algo distinto; uno de ellos, el más pequeño, estaba abierto y en su interior no había nada, o mejor dicho, nadie.

Hermione empezó a temblar mientras miraba a todas partes, intentando buscar a la persona que había dejado ese hueco el ataúd. Oyó un ruido detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta dar con una niña pequeña de unos diez años, de tez pálida como la nieve, ojos negros y pelo liso y largo de color marrón.

- Hola – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa. A lo que Hermione correspondió con un grito-. No, shhh – la silenció la niña – no grites. No te haré nada. Me han prohibido atacar a los alumnos, pero será mejor que no despiertes a mi hermano. A él le da igual esas cosas. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Hermione Granger.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Supuse quien eres. Mi hermano te describió a la perfección. Está furioso porque no consiguió morderte – explicó – .Por cierto, me llamo Alice. – Se presentó y después cayó en la cuenta.- No deberías estar aquí. ¿Porque has venido? ¿Eres masoquista? – preguntó la pequeña, confundida.

-Yo no quise venir. Me han traído obligada, me han encerrado y me han quitado la varita.

-Estás metida en un buen lío, entonces.

-¿No hay ninguna otra salida?

-Si, hay una, pero lleva a una de las torres y la puerta está cerrada, no puedes salir por ella. Solo hay una ventana en la torre, pero, que yo sepa, no tienes escoba.

-Todo será mejor que quedarme aquí- contestó ella de inmediato.

-En ese caso, sígueme – dijo, empezando a andar hacia una de las paredes.

Hermione la siguió con lentitud a causa del gran dolor que sentía en el tobillo. Llegaron al muro y la vampiresa tocó una de las piedras que lo formaban, haciendo que la pared se moviera y las dos pudieran pasar a un pequeño lugar, donde lo único que había era una puerta y unas escaleras de caracol.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta, pero, tal y como había dicho Alice, estaba cerrada con llave.

-Te lo dije – se oyó la voz de la chica.

-Al menos no estoy en la misma habitación que el loco de tu hermano- suspiró, sentándose en el segundo escalón de la larga escalera y se tocó el tobillo con un gesto de dolor.

-Es muy raro que se comporte así – comentó – Math es rebelde, pero no llega a tanto. Creo que realmente le atraes, Hermione.

-Le atrae mi sangre, que es diferente- aclaró la castaña.

-No creas que es tan distinto –dijo de inmediato -. Hermione, es cierto que la sangre de los nacidos de muggle es más sabrosa, pero Math nunca se había puesto así por la sangre de alguien. Muchas veces no ha conseguido morder a su presa y te puedo asegurar que, en esos casos, no ha vuelto a casa furioso o gritando. Además…

-¿Además?

-…Supongo que sabrás que cuando un vampiro te muerde, tu también te conviertes en uno. Si mi hermano te mordiese, te volverías uno de nosotros y, entonces, podrías casarte con mi él.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó – ¡Pero, Alice, solo tengo 16 años!

- Lo se. Mi hermano tiene 17, pero eso no importa. Los vampiros vivimos millones de años, esa es la edad perfecta para contraer matrimonio.

-Espera, espera. Creo que estamos llevando esto demasiado lejos. Yo no le gusto a Math y, aunque fuera así, yo no le quiero a él. ¡Intentó atacarme!

-No fue eso, Hermione. Tal y como te dije, se siente atraído por ti y eso es directamente proporcional a que le atraiga tu sangre. Quiere hacerte uno de los nuestros. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, te ha elegido a ti y es por eso que te persigue.

En ese momento, se abrió el pasadizo que minutos antes había llevado a las chicas allí, y de él apareció el protagonista de la conversación.

-Alice, se puede saber que estás…- se detuvo cuando fijó su mirada en la chica que estaba sentada en la escalera, la cual al verle se levantó rápidamente -. Tú – murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hermione, corre! – exclamó Alice, e inmediatamente la joven empezó a subir los escalones con mucho esfuerzo y reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para ignorar el dolor del tobillo y subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

Rápidamente, él chico empezó a seguirla. Alice le siguió y lo retuvo por unos segundos.

-Hermano, contrólate por favor. ¡Está muy asustada! – le dijo.

-¡Cállate, Alice! ¡Aparta de en medio! –le gritó él, apartándola con una mano y siguiendo a su presa.

-¡Corre, Hermione! ¡Llega arriba y enciérrate!

Para mala suerte de la chica, Math la alcanzó en poco tiempo y la agarró por detrás. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y el otro alrededor de sus brazos para inmovilizarlos y acercó su boca al oído de Hermione.

-¿Lista para convertirte en uno de nosotros? – le preguntó en un susurro.

-¡No! – gritó ella, dándole un pisotón en el pie derecho y haciendo que el vampiro la soltara.

Corrió todo lo que pudo y por fin consiguió llegar a lo más alto de la torre. Entró dentro y cerró la puerta con el seguro. Después se quedó esperando unos segundos hasta que unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta! – se oía la voz de Math

-¡No soy tan estupida para hacerlo!

Los golpes empezaron a ser más fuertes y Hermione vio con terror como el seguro iba cediendo a causa de lo oxidado y podrido que estaba. Esa torre rara vez se utilizaba y la entrada ya estaba muy vieja y gastada.

-¡Será mejor que no entres si no quieres morir! ¡Aquí hay luz! – gritó desesperada al ver que no tenia salida y que ese joven entraría allí en poco tiempo, pero como los golpes no cesaron, Hermione se dirigió a la ventana.

Miró la altura que tenia aquella torre y se echo para atrás.

-¿Qué prefieres, Hermione? ¿Morir por la altura o convertirte en una vampiresa?- se preguntó a si misma.

Pero de repente vio algo acercarse a la velocidad de un rayo hacia donde ella estaba. Era una escoba, de eso no había duda, pero lo que mas le sorprendió a la joven fue el chico que iba montado en ella.

-Parece que no tendré que bajar a por ti – dijo Draco desde su escoba, y después escuchó los portazos -. ¿Es ese vampiro?

-¡Que abras la maldita puerta!

- Ya no hace falta que me respondas – masculló molesto el Slytherin -. Vamos, sube antes de que consiga entrar. – ordenó acercando el transporte a la ventana.

-Pero…

-Ya se que te dan miedo las alturas, Granger, pero la situación es algo critica por si no lo has notado – dijo con algo de molestia y burla en la voz.- Sube.

Hermione miró una vez más a la puerta y después se acercó a Draco hasta que consiguió subir a la escoba. Entonces le abrazo por la espalda con mucha fuerza, temiendo caerse. Draco notó como el corazón se le empezaba a acelerar, pero lo ignoró y cayó en picado con su nimbus 2001.

-¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! – gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, Hermione.

Una vez que llegaron al césped, Hermione se soltó de Draco y cayó en el suelo boca arriba.

-Granger, la próxima vez hazme el favor y no me dejes sordo, ¿quieres? – Dijo antes de sacar la varita de la castaña - toma

Entonces, Hermione se levantó, le quitó la varita y le dio una bofetada.

-Hey, ¡¿se puede saber a que ha venido eso?! – preguntó muy enfadado

-Tú lo planeaste todo, ¿verdad? – le acusó a gritos - . ¡Eres lo peor!

-¿De que coño estas hablando? – preguntó cada vez más furioso. Encima que la había salvado, la chica le pegaba y le acusaba.

-¡Tu mandaste a esos gorilas a por mi! – dijo, acusándolo con un dedo –. ¡¡Incluso tenias mi varita!!

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ellos lo hicieron por que quisieron y me dieron la maldita varita!

-¿Como se que dices la verdad? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- Y yo creía que eras lista – ironizó – Si hubiera sido yo, no hubiera venido a por ti, ¿no crees?

De repente, el semblante de Hermione cambió del todo. El joven tenía razón. Si hubiera sido él, no tendría que haber venido a por ella.

- Lo siento. Aun estoy algo asustada – se disculpó.

-Ya, pero el dolor de la bofetada y ese color rojo en la mejilla no se quitan con una disculpa – masculló, enfadado, y empezó a andar hacia el castillo con la escoba en la mano.

-Oye, espera – dijo Hermione, sintiéndose un poco culpable e intentando seguirlo, pero su dolor en el tobillo se lo impidió.- ¡ouch!

Draco al oírla se dio la vuelta y , aunque intentó seguir andando sin hacerle caso, al final se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó un poco fastidiado por lo de antes.

-Me doblé el tobillo.

-Supongo que no habrá otra solución – dijo con un suspiro. Hizo que su escoba volviera a su habitación con un hechizo y acto seguido levanto a Hermione y se la llevó en brazos hacia el castillo.

La chica se quedó quieta y sonrojada. Sin que él se diera cuenta, le miró; había cambiado mucho. El Draco Malfoy de antes jamás la habría tocado ni la habría llevado en brazos hasta su habitación. Nunca se le habría ocurrido.

Se acomodó un poco y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico, sonriendo ligeramente y susurró:

-Gracias.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 18.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado , una vez más voy con prisas y no se como habrá quedado.**_

_**Bueno , gracias por vuestros reviews , me suben el animo.**_

_**Tengo que irme .**_

_**Hasta la proxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	19. Mi chica

**Capítulo 19: Mi chica **

Era la hora de la comida del día siguiente. Todos los alumnos se encontraban, como de costumbre, en el gran comedor reponiendo fuerzas para la tarde que los esperaba haciendo deberes o entrenando al Quidditch. Hermione se encontraba hablando con Ron y Harry, mientras Ginny se reía a carcajadas de las anécdotas que les contaban los gemelos de sus últimas bromas.

Hermione empezó a reír, al igual que la pelirroja, cuando Ron se unió a sus hermanos y contó como le habían tomado al pelo a un chico de 4º curso de Hufflepuff. La castaña, lejos de enfadarse con ellos, se había tomado con mucho humor la historia, pero había otra persona que veía la escena y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Draco miraba desde su mesa como la chica reía con las tonterías del pelirrojo y, sin saber por qué, eso le molestaba.

-Atención, por favor – llamó la profesora Mcgonagal, dando suaves golpecitos en su copa con un tenedor.

Inmediatamente, todos los alumnos dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo y la comida que se llevaban a la boca, y prestaron atención al director, el cual se acababa de levantar y esperaba pacientemente que se hiciera el silencio en la sala para empezar a hablar.

- Alumnos, como todos sabéis, hasta hace poco Hogwarts acogió a una familia de vampiros por ordenes estrictas del ministerio…-

-¿_Hasta hace poco? ¿Porque dice "hasta hace poco"?_ – susurró Ron a Harry.

- …Debido a algunos problemas e incidentes acontecidos en el colegio el ministerio de magia a decidido que la familia Crushwell debía salir de aquí y trasladarse a otro lugar. Por lo tanto, los prefectos podrán seguir haciendo sus rondas con normalidad a partir de esta noche.

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿El ministerio haciendo algo correcto? – preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

-Al parecer el padre de Malfoy esta metido en esto – informó Ginny – dicen que Draco tuvo problemas con el vampiro más joven y le pidió a su padre que hiciera todo lo posible para sacarlos.

Al oír esto a Hermione le entró un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Cómo? ¿Malfoy había hecho que echaran a Math? ¿Acaso lo había hecho por ella? Ese vampiro jamás le había hecho nada a Draco, solo a ella. Pero Ginny había dicho que el Slytherin le había dicho a su padre que él había tenido problemas con el joven. ¿Había mentido por ella?

Hermione miró discretamente hacia la mesa de las serpientes y vio la sonrisa satisfactoria del chico. También notó otra cosa, Crabbe y Goyle parecían tener serios golpes en la cara y, de vez en cuando, miraban a Draco con expresión preocupada. Éste, al notar que alguien lo observaba, dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña, quien giró la cara rápidamente e hizo como si escuchara lo que decían sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo no?, su papi está ahí para todo lo que quiera el nene – se burló Ron.

- Pero al menos esta vez ha hecho algo bueno – dijo Harry empezando a comer de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿tú que opinas, Hermione? Estas muy callada.

-¿Eh? Ah si, si…eso…- dijo distraídamente.

-No pareces muy contenta – intervino Ginny – deberías estar feliz porque por fin no te tendrás que preocupar.

-Y no irás distraída mirando a todos lados menos al frente. Tendrías que tener más cuidado, mira lo que te has hecho en el pie –le regañó cariñosamente el pelirrojo.

-Es en el tobillo, Ron. Y solo me lo he torcido, no es nada grave – dijo ella, dejando mostrar un poco la venda que llevaba en dicha parte del cuerpo. No les había querido decir a sus amigos el accidente que había tenido para no preocuparlos y había decidido decirles que se había tropezado mientras miraba a donde no debía.

-Como sea. Pero tienes que tener cuidado – insistió Ron, colocando su mano derecha en la mejilla de la joven y dándole un breve beso.

Cierto rubio, que estaba a punto de salir del comedor para ir a empezar con la montaña deberes que les habían mandado, vio ese gesto amoroso de parte de la comadreja, como el lo llamaba, y frunció el ceño dirigiendo una mirada asesina al pelirrojo sin que éste lo notara. Hermione lo vio y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de una cosa. ¿Por qué Draco la salvaba siempre que se metía en líos? ¿Por qué parecía enfurecerse cada vez que Ron la tocaba? ¿Cual era la razón de que hubiera echado al vampiro que estaba prácticamente acosándola? Acaso… ¿acaso ese chico sentía algo por ella y no quería admitirlo?

El Slytherin salió de aquel lugar y se dirigió a por sus libros dispuesto a ir a la biblioteca por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y, así, no tener que encontrarse con la castaña cuando fuera a estudiar. Aunque se poco le sirvió, ya que cuando se disponía a salir de su habitación, entró Hermione.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo siento, Granger, pero tengo que ir a hacer los deberes – dijo intentando llegar hasta la puerta, pero la castaña se interpuso.

-No pasara nada porque pierdas unos minutos de estudio.

- ¿Quien lo diría? Hermione Granger incitando a perder tiempo en los deberes – dijo con malicia.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Malfoy.

-Y yo también, Granger. Aparta, tengo que salir- intentó quitar de en medio a la castaña con una mano, pero le salió el tiro por la culata, ya que ésta se agarró de su brazo para impedirle salir.

-Lo hiciste por mi ¿verdad? Le dijiste a tu padre que echara a la familia de Math por mí.

Draco se tensó por completo al oír esa frase. ¿Por qué esa chica tenia que ser tan condenadamente lista?

-No digas tonterías. Ese vampiro me estaba molestando y…

-Que yo sepa, Math solo me ha atacado a mí, no a ti.

-¿Qué sabrás tú? – soltó dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta de mala gana.

Hermione se puso delante de él y éste gruñó molesto.

-No importa que lo niegues, Draco. Se que lo hiciste por mi. – dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-No…yo…- tartamudeo nervioso por la mirada de la chica. Ésta, se acercó mucho más a él y se aferró a su tunica. El corazón del chico empezó a latir con más rapidez. Hermione se puso de puntillas y lentamente fue acercando su boca a la del chico. Draco poco a poco se rindió a los labios que le ofrecía la joven y bajó su cabeza para poder terminar con la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. El rubio pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y, dejando la izquierda allí, deslizó la derecha por su espalda hasta posarla en la cabeza de ella, acercándola aun más para poder profundizar el beso.

Había una diferencia entre ese beso y los dos anteriores, este era lento, suave, como intentando memorizar cada parte de ese gesto, sin prisas, saboreando los labios del otro.

Draco apoyó a la castaña contra la puerta y así siguieron hasta que necesitaron aire y decidieron separarse.

Se miraron mientras respiraban de forma dificultosa y, de vez en cuando, Draco, sin pensar en nada, le daba pequeños besos a la joven.

Pero pronto, el sueño en el que los dos se habían enfrascado se rompió. Era hora de volver a la vida real; El Slytherin empezó a comprender lo que estaban haciendo y se separó de ella.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? – dijo restregándose la mano por la boca y quitándose culpa por lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ahora te quedaste sorda o qué?

- Pero, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó empezando a molestarse.

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti, sangre sucia? ¿Por qué te crees con el derecho a besarme?

-Te recuerdo que tú me has besado dos veces.

-No sueñes, Granger. Jamás besaría a una sangre sucia como tú, y si lo hice fue para hacerte un favor. Para que tu vida tenga algún sentido.

-¿Ah si? ¿Eso piensas? – le gritó desesperada.

-No es que lo piense, es que lo es.

-Bien- dijo a regañadientes mientras se mordía el labio inferior con rabia – bien…- murmuró.

Draco la quitó de en medio y abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-Siempre lo supe…- Draco se dio la vuelta y la miró sin comprender, pero ella estaba de espaldas a él y no pudo ver su expresión de decepción.

-¿El qué?

-Que eres un cobarde…que no te atreves a enfrentar la verdad…

-¿Qué?

Hermione se dio la vuelta para que Draco la pudiese mirar mientras le decía lo que pensaba de él.

-Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de los Slytherin, el joven rico y apuesto de buena posición social al que todas las chicas persiguen…es imposible que bese a una sangre sucia, una hija de muggles, una impura fea y sabelotodo, una rata de biblioteca, alguien como yo…Ahora que lo pienso, es normal que quieras ocultar lo que quiera que haya pasado entre nosotros- habló con la mayor frialdad posible.

Hermione caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió, pero no salió; se dio la vuelta y miró al joven.

-No te preocupes, nadie sabrá nada. Esto no saldrá que aquí. Y jamás volverá a pasar- Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Draco se quedó allí, estático, sin poder moverse. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso, que había perdido toda oportunidad con Hermione._ Y, ¿Para qué quiero yo una oportunidad con una sangre sucia?, _se preguntó interiormente, aunque algo de él le decía que corriera detrás de ella, pero, al parecer, su orgullo de Malfoy era más fuerte que todo eso y se resistió a ir a por ella.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Así pasaron los días en que Draco veía como Hermione y Ron parecían estar más unidos que nunca. La castaña estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para estar bien con el pelirrojo e intentar por todos los medios enamorarse de él. Pero al parecer nada daba resultado. Ron era divertido y cariñoso, pero no podía olvidar a Draco tan fácilmente. _Si la profesora Mcgonagal y el profesor Snape no nos hubieran impuesto ese estupido castigo…_pensó.

Las pocas veces que se veían en la habitación – ya que ambos habían optado por entrar allí lo justo y necesario para evitar encontrarse con el otro – no se dirigían la palabra e intentaban acabar lo más rápido posible con lo que estaban haciendo para salir de ese lugar.

Draco notaba puñaladas en el pecho cada vez que veía a la pareja de Gryffindor abrazados o besándose. Había sido decisión suya dejar de "hacer el imbecil", como él decía, y olvidarse de las "estupideces" que había cometido con la castaña. Pero jamás había pensado que fuera tan extremadamente difícil quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la joven. Lo había intentado con Pansy, además de con innumerables chicas de Slytherin y de otras casas, pero nada. Al contrario; cada vez tenia más ganas de ir hasta ella y besarla como la comadreja jamás podría hacerlo.

Una tarde, cuando pasó por al lado de Hermione, la cual iba agarrada del brazo de su novio – aunque no tenia una expresión muy feliz en la cara- y ésta ni siquiera se giró para mirarle , lo decidió. Ya era hora de recuperar la atención de esa chica, ya era hora de recuperarla a ella.

Cuando la vio caminando sola por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso la agarró por sorpresa del brazo y la metió en un aula que estaba vacía.

-Es hora de acabar con esto – fue lo primero que dijo cuando la tuvo frente a frente.

-¿Con qué?

-Con esta estupidez. Con esta pérdida de tiempo.

-No se a qué te refieres – dijo, muy seria – si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer – intentó ir hacia la salida, pero Draco se puso en medio.

- Si que lo sabes. No se que pretendes conseguir siguiendo con el pobretón si ni siquiera le quieres.

-Si le quiero.

-Tal vez, pero solo como amigo –insistió.

-Pues yo no se que pretender tú con esto. Si estoy con Ron, eso a ti no te importa. No se que quieres, pero…

-Oh vamos, Granger, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero.

-No, no lo se, Malfoy – dijo con frialdad e intentó salir de nuevo. Draco la agarró del antebrazo y la puso contra la pared.

-Vale, ¿quieres que lo diga? ¿Eso quieres? Pues bien…- dijo alterado- estaba equivocado, tú tenías razón. ¿Contenta?

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que es verdad: soy un cobarde – admitió – Me han educado toda la vida para seguir unas normas, y una de ellas es no juntarme con san…hijos de muggles – corrigió en el último momento.

-No tienes que obedecer esas leyes impuestas por tu padre, y mucho menos si son leyes tan crueles.

-No puedo desobedecerle.

-¿Por qué?

-No sabes de lo que es capaz.

-Si tienes miedo de lo que te pueda hacer…

-¡No es miedo a lo que me haga a mi, sino a ti! – le gritó desesperado –. ¡Podría hacerte daño!

- ¡Puedo defenderme sola!

- ¡Joder! , ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡¡Es un mortífago, ya deberías saberlo!!

-Claro que lo se, pero no dejaré que eso impida que pueda ser feliz. ¡Entiéndelo, Draco, no podemos vivir con miedo! – Draco se quedó callado, mirando al suelo – Podemos estar juntos en esto si tú lo quieres – murmuró acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

Al ver que el chico se quedaba mirándola fijamente, se acercó a él y tal y como había hecho hacia días, le besó. El Slytherin respondió a "su chica", por que eso era lo que seria a partir de ese día. Ya se encargarían de solucionar todos lo obstáculos que se les vinieran encima. Lo único que le importaba era que ahora la tenía a ella.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Holaaaaaa! **_

_**Lo se, llegó un poco tarde. La inspiración, que no llegaba…pero mas vale tarde que nunca.**_

_**Aprovecho para avisaros de que como ya terminé OTRA EPOCA, tengo pensado hace otro dramione : " el misterioso mundo muggle".**_

_**Seguramente para la próxima semana lo ponga.**_

_**Bueno, ahora me despido, que con las vacaciones de verano estoy un poco atareada. :p**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Petalo-VJ**_


	20. No estás sola

**Capítulo 20: No estás sola.**

Desde que se había levantado esa mañana había sabido que ese no seria un buen día precisamente. Empezando porque el día estaba nublado y anunciaba lluvia y acabando con que se encontraba a punto de confesarle a Ron toda la verdad.

La pareja Gryffindor se encontraba a los pies del lago, sentados contra el haya que había cerca de el. El pelirrojo llevaba puesto su uniforme de Quidditch y abrazaba a la castaña felizmente, pero la chica no parecía sentir lo mismo que él. Hermione se removía nerviosa entre los brazos de Ron. Sabía que había llegado el momento de decirle que su relación no funcionaba, que estaba enamorada de otro y que lo mejor seria dejarlo. Estaba segura de que, aunque al principio se lo tomaría muy mal, poco a poco lo comprendería. El problema era que justo en ese momento no se sentía con valor de decírselo, y saber que Draco los observaba con el ceño fruncido desde la salida al jardín no ayudaba.

_-¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo lo más suave posible?_ - pensaba- . _Pero, ¿por qué eres tan tonta? tú ya le dejaste claro que no le querías y él insistió_.- se reclamaba interiormente - _pero, entonces, ¿qué le digo?...Ron, esto no funciona y quiero que terminemos porque estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy... ¡No seas idiota, Hermione! piensa en algo..._

_-_¿Te sientes bien, Herms? Estás muy callada.

- Si, estoy bien. - forzó una sonrisa - _No puedo romperle el corazón de una manera tan cruel...es mi mejor amigo. Dios, ¡¡qué hago?!...Se valiente, Hermione, eres una Gryffindor. - _se dijo. Miró al chico, cogió aire y, después, abrió la boca para hablar - Ron...

-¡WEASLEY! - gritó alguien de repente. Un chico vestido con la ropa de Quidditch gritaba desde su escoba al pelirrojo -. ¡Tenemos entrenamiento! ¡Vamos!

-¡Voy! – respondió el chico, y enseguida se levantó, llevando con él a la castaña -. Bueno, me tengo que ir ya, Hermione. Nos vemos después, linda – le dijo antes de darle un beso, coger su escoba, que estaba apoyada en el árbol, y subir a ella para irse volando.

-¡Pero, Ron…! – era demasiado tarde, el joven ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírla.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, rendida. Cuando por fin se había decidido a decírselo, la interrumpian. ¿Cuanto más tendría que esperar para que se supiera la verdad? llevaba tres días intentando hablar con Ron, pero por una cosa o por otra nunca lo conseguía.

Había algo que a Hermione le preocupaba más que el tiempo que pasara; la reacción del chico. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Lo único que ella quería era que todo lo ocurrido no arruinara su amistad, pero el chico era tan cabezota que estaba segura de que nada volvería a ser como antes. ¿Qué podría hacer? Tenía derecho a ser feliz y con su mejor amigo no lo conseguiría nunca. Debía arriesgarse.

Levantó la mirada una vez más y la dirigió hacia donde, minutos antes, había estado Draco, y aun permanecía allí parado, mirándola fríamente, con un deje de decepción y reclamo. El rubio giró sobre si mismo y empezó a andar hacia dentro del castillo. Hermione, al verlo, le siguió corriendo.

-¡Draco! – el aludido se dio la vuelta. Su expresión era muy seria – espera, tengo que explicarte…

- ¿A qué estás jugando, Hermione? – le preguntó el Slytherin

-Perdóname, por favor. No tuve oportunidad de decírselo.

-¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! Estuviste ahí, abrazada a él, por lo menos media hora – le recordó.

-Bueno, está bien, no me atreví – reconoció – No quería hacerle daño, y cuando por fin me decidí a decírselo le llamaron y fue demasiado tarde.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo – concluyó el rubio – Si no te has atrevido esta vez tampoco te atreverás la próxima. Será mejor que vayas con tu novio y te quedes con él – dijo con tristeza y rencor.

-Por favor, no me digas eso – rogó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y que quieres que te diga? Es lo que veo; este juego jamás terminará. Llevas tres días intentando decírselo y siempre algo impide que lo hagas. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que para ti es mas importante el que yo.

-Los dos sois muy importantes para mi, Draco.

-Pues deberás elegir: él o yo.

-No me hagas elegir, no podría escoger entre vosotros, Draco.

-Claro que puedes. Lo escogerás a él por todos estos años en los que él te ha defendido y yo te he maltratado. ¿Por qué me ibas a escoger a mí?

-Draco, por favor te lo pido, no me pongas entre la espada y la pared.

-No te pongo entre la espada y la pared, Granger. Vete con el pobretón y olvídate de mi – dijo antes de irse corriendo de allí.

Hermione se quedó mirando como el chico que quería se iba de allí, dejándola con el pecho oprimido y la cara entristecida. Aunque comprendía al Slytherin, se sentía celoso como se habría sentido ella si lo viera con otra.

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia dios sabia donde, decidiendo hablar con el más tarde y pensando que esa conversación había sido solo entre ellos dos, pero había alguien más que había escuchado todo lo que decían.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Harry volvió al campo de Quidditch un poco aturdido. Sin saber por qué, esa maldita snitch se había salido del campo para recorrer a gran velocidad los jardines del colegio. Una vez que la había atrapado, había visto una escena que lo sorprendió mucho: Hermione y Malfoy juntos. Por un momento pensó que el Slytherin estaba volviendo a insultar a su amiga, pero después notó algo que le extrañó muchísimo: Hermione parecía triste. Eso no era normal, ya que cuando ese niñato insultaba a la castaña, ella le devolvía el insulto o se defendía.

Se había acercado a los dos sigilosamente y se había ocultado detrás de una de las paredes, mientras escuchaba la conversación. Lo que había odio le había dejado realmente confundido, pero era algo que terminaría por aclarar más tarde. Pero, al parecer, ese "más tarde" sería en unos minutos, ya que de repente empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas que desembocaron en una lluvia muy intensa. Angelina anuló el entrenamiento hasta el día siguiente y los jugadores volvieron al castillo empapados.

Harry se dirigió hacia el último lugar donde había visto a Hermione, pero, como era de esperar , ella no estaba allí , así que fue al lugar mas probable donde podía estar: la biblioteca. Y allí estaba; sentada en una de las mesas más ocultas y alejadas de la entrada, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Tenía un libro en la mesa abierto por la mitad, pero, al parecer, no le prestaba ninguna atención. Parecía triste y agotada.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? – dijo Harry de repente.

La chica dio un respingo y miró a Harry con expresión cansada. Se frotó el ojo derecho con sueño y cerró el libro que, supuestamente, había estado leyendo.

-Si, solo un poco cansada. Esta noche no he dormido demasiado bien, estaba dándole vueltas algo.

-Ya lo imagino.

- No, no lo imaginas – rió Hermione de manera frustrante.

-Claro que si – la contradijo – debe de ser muy duro llevar semejante carga encima y no saber como contárselo a tus amigos – dijo muy serio.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? – preguntó después de tragar saliva, porque sabía por donde iban los tiros.

El moreno se sentó a su lado y la miró de una forma que la chica comprendió a que se refería. La castaña bajó la mirada, avergonzada y temiendo que uno de sus mejores amigos decidiera dejar de serlo precisamente por aquello que había hecho.

-Ya…- murmuró, dando a entender que entendía lo que Harry querría decir con la mirada.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué él? –preguntó Harry levantándole la cara lentamente para ver sus, ahora, húmedos ojos, aunque estos se negaban a dejar escapara las lágrimas que se ocultaban en ellos- De todos los chicos que hay en el mundo, ¿por qué él?

-No se, Harry…simplemente pasó – contestó con voz temblorosa.

-Pero, Hermione, ¿de verdad tú crees que Malfoy te quiere? ¿O que te valora?

-Si, Harry, si me quiere, pero le es difícil…ya sabes, no se puede cambiar todo del día a la noche, pero te juro que conmigo es diferente- aseguró.

-¿Por eso te trató tan mal hace un rato? – preguntó intentándola hacer entrar en razón.

-Es porque está celoso e inseguro. Piensa que no voy a dejar a Ron.

-Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, como una hermana para mí. No quiero que te haga daño, no confío en él, pero si tú dices que de verdad ha cambiado contigo, tendré que creerte. Solo te pido una cosa, no juegues con Ron. Cuéntaselo.

-Es lo que llevo intentando hace días, Harry, pero me invade el miedo. ¿Qué pasa si deja de ser mi amigo?

-Te quiere demasiado como para acabar con vuestra amistad. Seguramente al principio se lo tomará a mal, pero lo acabará comprendiendo…como he hecho yo.

-Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado conmigo? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Claro que no- sonrió y abrazó a su amiga -, pero si ese hurón se atreve a hacerte daño lo mataré – advirtió.

-Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa de alivio al saber que no perdería a uno de sus amigos – gracias, Harry.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Había anochecido. Por fin la lluvia había cesado, dejando los patios encharcados, los jardines llenos de barro y las plantas alegremente regadas.

Draco caminaba hacia su habitación, después de todo un día sin ver a su novia, cuando notó como alguien le tiraba de la manga de la tunica.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? – preguntó una Gryffindor de primero al rubio.

- Si, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres? – dijo él, secamente.

-Harry Potter me ha dicho que, si te veía, te dijera que tenía que hablar contigo urgentemente, y que estaría en el patio trasero del colegio – La chica morena dijo esto con una sonrisa y, después, siguió con su camino dejando a Draco confundido.

-_¿Qué querrá hablar Potter conmigo_? – se preguntó, y se dirigió hacia el patio.

Harry estaba allí esperándole. Con un semblante serio y cruzado de brazos. Cuando vio llegar a Draco frunció el ceño y caminó hasta él hasta quedar en frente del rubio.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?

-Lo se todo – dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué es todo? – preguntó Draco, aunque ya podía adivinarlo.

-Lo tuyo con Hermione – respondió -. Mira, no se que pretendes con ella, pero no te dejaré que le hagas daño. Atrévete a ponerle una mano encima y te mato-amenazó.

Draco apretó los puños, ¿cómo creería que le haría daño a la chica que quería?

-Tengo que ponerle una mano encima, Potter, ahora es mi novia – dijo, arrogantemente.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

- No le voy a hacer daño ni a maltratarla, Potter – aseguró –Si quisiera eso no seriamos pareja.

-No solo me refiero a un daño físico. No la hagas sufrir, no se lo merece.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo la haga sufrir?

- Por lo que vi esta tarde, sí lo haces. Escuché todo lo que le decías.

-¿No sabías que está mal escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, cara rajada? – preguntó con odio -. No te metas en lo que no te importa.

Harry avanzó un par de pasos - los que quedaban de separación entre ellos – y agarro al rubio por el cuello de su tunica.

-Claro que me importa, Malfoy, porque es mi amiga y haré de tu vida un infierno si la tratas mal. Si de verdad la quieres, trátala como se merece. Aunque dudo mucho que tu puedas llegar a querer a alguien.

- Supongo que el gran Harry Potter se cree que lo sabe todo. Pues lo siento, Potty, pero no tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que yo siento por Hermione – masculló, sin intentar soltarse del agarre de Harry.

-Pues si lo que "sientes" es tan fuerte como te atreves a insinuar no la agobies, dale tiempo y apóyala en vez de darle la espalda. – Dijo a la vez que lo soltaba de manera brusca -. Hermione es muy sensible, está pasándolo muy mal por ti y tú ni siquiera estás a su lado cuando te necesita.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-De que está muy deprimida, de que no ha podido dormir por la presión que siente, de que ella piensa que va a perder la amistad de Ron si le dice lo vuestro y que, a la vez, se siente presionada porque sabe que, si no se lo dice, tú la dejarás. Pero tú estás demasiado ciego como para ver todo eso.

Draco se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Harry tenía razón; el no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasado Hermione. Solo se había dedicado a pensar en sí mismo como el egoísta que era. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que podría estar haciéndole tanto daño de esa manera.

-Hermione está soportando demasiado por tu culpa. Deja ya de lastimarla o te las verás conmigo – avisó antes de irse de allí y dejarle solo.

El rubio se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, mirando al suelo como si hubiese algo muy interesante en él. Pasados unos segundos, levantó la mirada y fue hacia su habitación dispuesto a hacer lo que en el pasado hubiera pensado que era humillarse: pedirle perdón a la castaña.

Ella estaba tumbada en la cama, al parecer estaba dormida, pero no tenía el pijama puesto. Parecía muy cansada. Draco se acercó a la cama, se sentó a su lado y sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla; era muy tierna cuando dormía. En realidad, siempre era tierna para él.

Con un hechizo la cambió de ropa para que la chica no pudiese reclamarle por haberla desnudado, y la metió entre las sabanas, tapándola con toda la delicadeza posible. Él también se puso el pijama y se dispuso a meterse en la cama, pero antes se dirigió hasta su chica y la acaricio algunos de los rizos que caían en la almohada. Después, se acercó a ella y la besó con apenas un roce de labios, temiendo despertarla.

-Lo siento – susurró una vez que se había alejado un poco de ella.

Se dispuso a levantarse, pero una mano le agarró del antebrazo. Draco miró otra vez a la joven, la cual tenía los ojos entreabiertos y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Quédate conmigo. No me dejes sola – murmuró con un deje de tristeza.

Hermione destapó un poco la cama y se echó para un lado, dejando otro libre. Draco se tumbó en él con una sonrisa, se tapó y la tapó a ella. Después, Hermione se acomodó en su pecho, quedando dormida al instante.

El rubio la besó una vez más, pero esta vez en la frente. Sabía perfectamente que lo que la chica había dicho no era solo que se quedase con ella esa noche, también significaba que estuviera con ella en todos los problemas que les viniesen encima, que la apoyara y la ayudara, que nunca la dejase sola.

-No estás sola – dijo abrazándola aun más fuerte y acomodándose para dormir junto a ella.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Fin del capítulo 20. :P ¿Qué os pareció? Menos mal que Harry hizo reaccionar a Draco, ¿verdad? ¡Eso si que es un amigo!**_

_**Por cierto, supongo que ya lo sabréis, pero ya puse el primer capitulo de mi nuevo dramione (el misterioso mundo muggle), así que a partir de ahora, una semana escribiré este fic y otra semana el otro. Lo que quiere decir que para la próxima semana actualizaré el nuevo.**_

_**Jajajaja tengo planeadas muchas cosas para Draco, el pobre lo pasará muy mal, jajaja (risa malvada).**_

_**Bueno, me voy despidiendo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima y gracias por vuestros reviews!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	21. La verdad

**Capítulo 21: La verdad.**

Al despertar, cuando vio el rostro del Slytherin profundamente dormido, decidió que había llegado la hora. Ese seria el día. Pasase lo que pasase, aunque le entrase el mayor miedo del mundo, aunque tuviese que arriesgarse a perder a uno de sus mejores amigos, iba a decir la verdad. Le confesaría a Ron todo lo que había pasado.

Se levantó sin despertar al joven rubio; se vistió, agradeciendo que ese día no hubiera clases, y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Según su reloj de muñeca ya eran las 11. No sabía como había podido dormir tanto. Tal vez había sido que se sentía tan bien abrazada a Draco que no quería despertar. Sonrió al pensar en lo caballeroso que había sido el chico al dormir con ella y no intentar nada más, pero su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando vio que se acercaba al gran comedor. Seguramente Ron estaría allí. Y efectivamente lo estaba.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde él, junto con Harry y Ginny desayunaban tranquilamente. Se puso justo detrás de él y lo llamó con seriedad.

- Ron - dijo, haciendo que el pelirrojo se diera la vuelta para mirarla -. Tenemos que hablar.

- Buenos días, Hermione - dijo Ron, sonriente. Se levantó y le dio un beso, ignorando completamente lo que ella le había dicho.

-Ron, tengo que decirte algo.

Harry y Ginny miraron a la castaña con preocupación. Al parecer Harry se imaginaba de lo que quería hablar con él y Ginny se había enterado de todo.

- Lo siento, Herms, pero tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch. Si hubieras llegado antes...hablamos mas tarde, ¿vale? - preguntó, y, sin que la chica llegara a responder, salió corriendo con su escoba en mano - ¡Vamos Harry, Ginny!

- ¡Ron! ¡Espera! - gritó Hermione, ya desesperada. ¿Es que jamás conseguiría decírselo?

Hermione se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos de la mesa y apoyo su cara en una de sus manos, con una expresión de angustia en la cara. Harry fue detrás de Ron después de haber mirado a su amiga por un momento, pero Ginny se quedó junto a ella hasta que los dos desaparecieron por la puerta.

- Hermione, lo se todo - dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Te lo ha contado Harry? - preguntó, algo triste.

- Le vi preocupado y conseguí sacárselo - respondió. La castaña suspiró hondamente y miró a Ginny esperando una mirada reprobatoria o de odio por parte de la hermana de su novio, pero eso jamás sucedió. Al contrario, la pelirroja se mostró comprensiva -. No te culpo, Hermione. Tú avisaste a mi hermano de que no lo amabas.

-Ginny, me siento muy mal - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrazar a su amiga - ¿qué pasa si después de esto Ron deja de ser mi amigo?

- Él lo terminará comprendiendo, Hermione. Lo que no puedo comprender es como te enamoraste de él. ¿Acaso no era tu enemigo? Siempre te ha insultado y te ha tratado como una basura.

- Ha cambiado, Ginny. Aunque no lo parezca, no es el mismo de antes. Al menos no conmigo.

- Hermione...- dijo con lastima.

-¡Ginny, vamos! ¡Angelina nos echará la bronca! - dijo su hermano mayor, que había dado la vuelta para ver por qué la pelirroja no iba con ellos al entrenamiento.

- Tengo que irme. Ya hablaremos - le dijo a la castaña, mirándola de forma cariñosa, como dándole ánimos y diciéndole con la mirada que no se preocupara.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Más tarde, cuando el entrenamiento hubo terminado, Ron informó a su hermana y a su amigo de que iría a ver a Hermione para ver de que quería hablar, pero a mitad de camino se tuvo que dar la vuelta y retroceder hasta donde había dejado al par, ya que creía que se le había olvidado uno de sus guantes allí. ¡Él y sus despistes!

Al llegar a los vestuarios vio como lo que andaba buscando reposaba sobre uno de los bancos en el que el había dejado sus cosas. Lo recogió y cuando se dispuso a irse, le detuvieron las voces de Harry y Ginny, que, por el tono de voz serio y apagado con el que hablaban, parecían estar conversando de algo que les preocupaba.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la pared que podía ocultarle detrás de ellos y comenzó a escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Por qué todo se tiene que complicar tanto, Harry? Se lo teníamos avisado, pero él no nos escuchó.

-Es muy cabezota. Estoy seguro de que cuando se entere no lo comprenderá, pero con el tiempo será capaz de hacerlo.

Ginny soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirá?

-Al parecer ya lo ha intentado varias veces, pero por una razón o por otra nunca lo consigue – respondió el moreno.

-Ron tiene que saberlo. Espero que hoy pueda hablar con él y aclarar este asunto.

Al pelirrojo le dio un vuelco al corazón al oír su nombre. ¿Qué era eso tan serio de lo que estaban hablando de él? ¿Qué era lo que le habían avisado y que no podría comprender?

-Ya has visto como hoy ha intentado hablar con él, pero Ron se ha ido corriendo hacia el entrenamiento.

¿Acaso era algo de Hermione? Según las pistas que dejaban, solo podía ser ella.

Otro suspiro. Ahora por parte de Harry. Y hubo unos segundos de silencio…

-Por eso regañé a Ron cuando me contó que Hermione no estaba enamorada de él. Sabía que esto pasaría. Lo sabía – dijo Ginny – Ahora los dos sufrirán. Hermione por el miedo que tiene a perder como amigo a mi hermano y Ron al saber que ese chico del que está enamorada Hermione le corresponde.

A Ron se le cayó la escoba al suelo al oír esas palabras. No podía ser. Sus mayores temores se estaban cumpliendo.

Harry y Ginny oyeron el ruido que había echo la escoba de Ron al caer y fueron hacia donde se había mantenido oculto el pelirrojo. El chico estaba allí de pie e inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de horror en el rostro.

-Ron, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ginny, temerosa.

-¿Lo escuchaste todo? – preguntó Harry con seriedad.

El joven no respondió ninguna de sus preguntas. Se limitó a tirar la bolsa que llevaba en el hombro y los guantes que sujetaba en la mano al suelo, y empezó a correr todo lo que pudo para buscar a Hermione. Quería que ella le desmintiera todo lo que habían dicho su hermana y su amigo, pero a la vez tenía unas ganas inmensas de reclamarle por no habérselo dicho antes.

La buscó en todos los lugares que pensaría que la encontraría: biblioteca, gran comedor, debajo del haya que había cerca del lago…pero nada. No aparecía. ¿Donde se habría metido?

_-Seguro que está con él…con ese maldito que me la quiere quitar –_ se decía a si mismo.

Mientras avanzaba por uno de los pasillos , dándole empujones a los que se le ponían por delante y sin hacer caso de los insultos que estos le dedicaban , vio una melena llena de rizos castaños ,que conocía muy bien, doblar la esquina y se apresuró a seguirla. Una vez que llegó a ella, la sujetó por los hombros y la giró para quedar de frente a ella.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! - le gritó

Hermione tragó saliva. Jamás había visto a Ron tan enfadado.

-¿El qué, Ron? - preguntó, confundida.

-¡Que ese imbecil del que estás enamorada te corresponde! ¡¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos a mis espaldas, eh?? ¡Responde! - gritó de nuevo mientras la zarandeaba violentamente.

-Ron, suéltame, me haces daño - le pidió la chica.

-¡Antes respóndeme!

-Intenté decírtelo, pero nunca pude. Siempre algo me interrumpía - contestó lo más tranquila que pudo -. Jamás te mentí, Ron. Te dije que no te quería a ti sino a otro.

-¡Pero tampoco me dijiste que estabas con él!

- Ya te lo he dicho. No tuve la oportunidad. Entiéndeme, no quería perderte como amigo - explicó.

-¿Quien es ese desgraciado? - preguntó con rabia, ignorando la explicación de la chica -. ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Quién es?!

-Yo - respondió una voz detrás de Hermione.

Ron soltó a la Gryffindor, sorprendido. Debería haber escuchado mal. Malfoy no podía estar hablando enserio. Esa serpiente siempre había odiado a Hermione. Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando el rubio se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó por la cintura desde su espalda y la echó un poco para atrás para, así, poder alejarla de la comadreja. Después Draco miró con una mirada desafiante y de odio al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó el impactado joven, aun sin poder creérselo.

- Lo que oyes… – respondió el Slytherin –…Y lo que ves – completó, acercando aun más a la chica para dejar claro que era suya.

-Suéltala – ordenó el joven, tan rojo como un tomate y lleno de rabia, mientras levantaba su varita y lo apuntaba con ella.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo – dijo entre dientes y frunciendo el ceño-. No tengo por que soltar lo que es mío. Ella es mía, Weasley – dijo con cierto regocijo, pero alerta de lo que pudiera pasar. Sacó su varita y apuntó al pelirrojo.

-¡¡Ella no es tuya!! – Dijo fuera de sus casillas - ¡Suéltala, idiota!

-Tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad con ella, pobretón – dijo, ignorando el insulto-. Si no supiste aprovecharla no es mi problema. Has tenido cinco años para estar con ella y no has hecho nada. Ahora es mi turno.

-¡Al menos yo no la he insultado durante todos estos años! ¡No como tú! – gritó -. ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas, Hermione? ¿No recuerdas lo mal que te ha hecho sentir? – dijo mirando a la chica para que entrara en razón.

Hermione bajó la cabeza entristecida al recordar todos los insultos que le había dicho Draco. Éste, al notar como la joven se deprimía y se encogía cada vez más en sus brazos, pensó que la castaña podía cambiar de opinión y quedarse con el pelirrojo. Esto le hizo sentir un temor terrible y soltó a la joven para irse hacia el Gryffindor y atacarle con la varita, pero, tal y como había hecho días antes, la joven se interpuso entre los dos. La única diferencia era que en la anterior ocasión, había sido él quien había estado a punto de ser agredido por Ron.

-Draco, por favor – rogó la chica.

Ahora fue Ron quien intentó atacar y se adelantó un par de pasos, pero una vez más, Hermione detuvo la pelea.

-No, por favor – pidió de nuevo.

Los dos parecieron calmarse, pero no dejaron de asesinarse con la mirada hasta que, por fin, Ron decidió mirar a la Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo has podido liarte con este?- preguntó con rencor.

-Ron, él ha cambiado – fue lo único que dijo.

-Para mi sigue siendo la misma asquerosa serpiente de siempre.

-Sea como sea…le quiero, Ron – contestó tristemente.

-Te vas a arrepentir, Hermione. Te arrepentirás de estar con él cuando veas que no te valora. Algún día te cansaras de jugar. Te cansaras de que no él no quiera mostrarte a los demás como su novia. Tenlo presente, Hermione. Algún día veras que tengo razón – dijo, enfadado, antes de empezar a andar y dejarlos a los dos solos.

Lo que Hermione no sabia era que su amigo tenía razón. Pronto se cansaría de esconderse y querría algo más que eso.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola! Fin del capitulo 21. Ha sido cortito, verdad? La verdad es que no tenía ganas de escribir más.**_

_**Por fin Ron se enteró de todo.**_

_**Bueno ya queda menos para el final. Si no me equivoco, con uno o dos capítulos más serán suficientes para terminar este fic. A menos de que a última hora se me ocurra algo para añadir al fic (cosa que no creo que pase) Todo depende de las ganas que tenga de escribir. :P**_

_**A ver que pasa. Bueno, pues nada. Gracias por los reviews. Me encanta cuando recibo alguno. Me hacen feliz. TT.TT**_

_**Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. OK? **_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	22. ¿A quién prefieres?

**Capítulo 22: ¿A quién prefieres?**

_Te arrepentirás de estar con él cuando veas que no te valora. Algún día te cansaras de jugar. Te cansaras de que no él no quiera mostrarte a los demás como su novia._

Aun recordaba esas palabras que habían salido de la boca de su ex-novio. Cuanta razón tenía...

Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde que "le había confesado" a Ron que estaba con Malfoy, y cada día se sentía mas cansada, frustrada y triste que el día anterior. Había sido una ilusa. ¿Qué se había creído? ¿Que Draco cambiaria su manera de pensar y su forma de ser porque estuviera de novio con ella?

Estaba harta de que el Slytherin la insultara y coqueteara con otras chicas delante de sus amigos para "mantener las apariencias y que no sospecharan", según decía él. Había hablado y discutido con Draco miles de veces por ese tema, pero el chico no daba su brazo a torcer y ella era tan estúpida que siempre acababa perdonándole.

-_Entiéndelo, solo lo hago para que no nos descubran -_ le había dicho anteriormente, pero ella se preguntaba: ¿Para qué esconderse? Sus amigos ya lo sabían, ¿por qué los de Draco no podían saberlo? ¿Acaso tenía miedo? Ella también lo había pasado, pero finalmente sus amigos habían descubierto todo. ¿Por qué él no lo podía pasar por lo mismo que ella?

Ya la excusa de que tenía miedo por su padre no servía. Hacía poco, los periódicos habían anunciado que su padre, junto con otros mortífagos, estaba encerrado en Azkabán. Él no sería más un problema, pero Draco se negaba rotundamente a decir la verdad a sus compañeros.

Justo en ese momento se dirigía al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagal, debía hablar con ella. Después de su última discusión con el rubio, que había sido justo esa noche, había tomado la decisión de que no quería volver a hablar con él o cruzarse con el joven en el poco tiempo que quedaba para las vacaciones. Necesitaba fuerzas para poder decirle a la cara que" su relación" había terminado, y, cuando volviese de las fiestas navideñas con su familia, tendría la suficiente para decírselo.

Aun no podía creer que hubiera dejado a Ron por él. Jamás debería haberlo hecho. Daba mil gracias al cielo por que el pelirrojo, al pasar el tiempo, la perdono y se comportó con ella como todo buen amigo lo hace, apoyándola en los momentos difíciles y sin recordar los malos recuerdos pasados. Es más, Ron parecía distinto, parecía enamorado, pero no de ella, sino de otra persona. Y aunque muchas veces había intentado sonsacarle quien era la afortunada, el joven siempre cambiaba de tema.

Llegó a su destino y llamó dos veces a la puerta. Por dentro, la voz de la profesora le dio permiso para entrar y la joven lo hizo.

-Profesora Mcgonagal, necesito hablar con usted.

-Pasa, Granger. Siéntate – le dijo mientras ordenaba algunos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio-. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó poniendo toda su atención en la castaña.

-Me gustaría pedirle un pequeño favor.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó la señora.

-Me gustaría volver, lo que queda de trimestre, a mi antigua habitación en la torre Gryffindor.

-Granger, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Estáis bajo castigo. Si te lo quito a ti, se lo tendré que quitar a todos.

-Entonces hágalo. Apenas quedan dos días de clase y el baile de navidad. Prácticamente ya hemos acabado. Y si no, pues déjeme volver y no se lo diré a nadie.

-Granger…

-Por favor, profesora – rogó desesperada -. Nunca le he pedido nada, solo esto. Por favor, hágalo como regalo de navidad. Por favor.

Mcgonagal se quedó pensativa por un momento y observó a Hermione. Parecía preocupada, triste…tenía unas ojeras que pocas veces le había visto y últimamente no rendía tanto en clase como solía hacer.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Granger? – le preguntó. Ella asintió - ¿Es grave?

-Para mí es importante - contestó, bajando la mirada.

La profesora volvió a quedarse pensativa y después de unos segundos dijo:

-Hagamos un trato - Hermione levantó la mirada, esperanzada -. Estos últimos días no te has esforzado todo lo que hubieras podido en las clases. Todos los profesores me han informado de que te han notado algo ausente en sus clases y yo también lo he notado. Si me prometes que el próximo trimestre darás lo mejor de ti, dejaré que te traslades a tu torre, eso sí, sin que nadie se entere.

-Lo prometo, profesora. Muchísimas gracias - dijo con una sonrisa triste – Y… ¿podría hacer algo más por mí? – preguntó, esta vez con vergüenza.

-¿El qué? – preguntó seriamente.

-Ya que solo quedan dos días de clases… ¿podría hacer que ninguna de las clases nos tocara con Slytherin?

La profesora la miró por encima de sus gafas y pareció leer la mente de Hermione.

-El problema es con el señor Malfoy, ¿verdad?

-Profesora, preferiría no responder esa pregunta –contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Está bien…pero no se acostumbre a estos favores tan generosos por parte mía. Si lo hago es porque es final de curso y porque usted es una de nuestras alumnas más sobresalientes. Ahora, si no tiene nada más que hablar, puede irse - dijo empezando a escribir en un pergamino.

La castaña se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla la voz de la señora la detuvo.

-Espero que su problema se solucione, Granger.

-Gracias.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¿Donde está? – se preguntaba Draco mientras buscaba a su novia.

Esa mañana, al despertar, la chica no se encontraba en la habitación. Nunca se había preocupado por tonterías como esa, ya que cuando peleaban la castaña hacía todo lo posible por no verle hasta las clases. Pero esa mañana había algo raro: su baúl no se encontraba allí.

Se levantó de un salto y fue hacia el escritorio de la chica. No estaban ni sus plumas, ni sus pergaminos, ni sus libros. Fue, entonces, al cuarto de baño, y allí no estaba su cepillo de dientes, ni el cepillo del pelo, ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

Había buscado en el gran comedor, en los baños, en las aulas, pero nada. Y para su mala suerte ese día el profesor Snape había anunciado que, aunque seguirían conviviendo juntos, Gryffindor y Slitherin no compartirían las clases de esos dos últimos días.

-_Genial_ – pensó irónicamente. Ahora tendría que esperar a verla en la habitación. Pero ¡¿cómo podía estar tan segurote que ella volvería allí si en el cuarto no estaban sus cosas?!

Ya estaba empezando a desesperarse. ¿Y si ella se había ido? Pero ¿A dónde? No tenía otro lugar en el que dormir. No podía ser…

Y, así, pasó el día. Hermione evitó ver a Draco en el gran salón pidiéndole a Ginny que le trajera algo de comer a la sala común. Le había contado a su amiga todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que ella la comprendería y la ayudaría en todo lo posible, aunque le había prometido a la profesora Mcgonagal que no le contaría el secreto a nadie. También sabía que se estaba pasando un poco con todas las cosas que estaba haciendo para no ver al rubio y que se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña que no quería enfrentar sus problemas, pero si el joven le pidiese perdón una vez más, ella, como la tonta que era, aceptaría sus disculpas y eso era algo que no quería.

Draco, desesperado y cansado de buscarla, se sentó contra una pared de un pasillo por el que no solía pasar nadie. Eso era lo que más deseaba: estar solo. A menos de que la persona que la acompañase fuera Hermione, no quería ver a nadie. Pero, para su mala suerte, alguien llegó y se sentó a su lado. Era Pansy.

-Hola - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola- contestó de mal humor.

-¿Qué te pasa, Draco? Hoy, aparte de ir a clases, lo único que has hecho es dar vueltas por el castillo como si estuvieras buscando a alguien - dijo la morena -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente - dijo, cortante.

-Draco, estoy preocupada por ti. Yo puedo ayudarte. Puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que te pasa.

-No, no puedo - contestó con amargura -. Tú no lo entenderías.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Es por Granger, ¿verdad?

Draco tardó un momento en reaccionar. Giró la cabeza y la miró asombrado.

-¿Cómo lo…? – empezó a preguntar.

-Soy chica. Tengo un sexto sentido. También me he fijado en como la miras disimuladamente en clases – contestó, sonriente. El chico la miró, desconfiado. -.Draco, yo no voy a reclamarte nada. Sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado. Además, he cambiado. Ya no soy la misma de antes.

El rubio bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en sus rodillas, que eran abrazadas por sus brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Se ha ido. No está por ninguna parte – contestó el Slytherin.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?

-Esta mañana, cuando desperté, no estaba ella, pero tampoco estaban sus cosas. Y después nos dicen que no tendremos más clases con Gryffindor hasta que empiece el próximo trimestre. No ha ido al Gran Comedor, no ha estado ni en la lechucería, ni en los baños, ni debajo del árbol en el que suele sentarse con Potter y Weasley. Parece que se la hubiese llevado el viento.

-Y ¿por qué se iba a ir ella así, de repente?

-Ayer tuvimos una discusión. Bueno…otra más.

-Ah, ya lo entiendo todo – dijo ella. Draco la miró confundido –Draco, es normal que se haya ido. Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de novio con ella?

-Unos dos meses.

-Ya. ¿Sabes la única razón por la que yo dudaba algunas veces de que estuvierais saliendo? – preguntó, pero no dejó que él respondiera -. Que la tratas como una mierda delante de todos, la insultas y te burlas de ella, y después vas coqueteando con todas las chicas que ves por ahí.

-Es solo para guardar las apariencias. Además, nunca las beso.

-No se trata de eso, Draco. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si ves que ella coquetea con otros y te insulta delante de sus amigos? Y ¿De verdad crees que a ella le gusta esconderse? ¿Que la mantengas en secreto? Sentirá que te avergüenzas de ella.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo rápidamente él -, pero…

-Draco, respóndeme una pregunta. ¿A quien prefieres perder? ¿A un grupo de "amigos" – sin incluirme a mi – que solo están contigo por tu fortuna y en cualquier momento te pueden dar de lado, o a una chica que te quiere de verdad, que por estar contigo es capaz de perder ella misma a sus amigos y que siempre va a estar contigo para apoyarte en todo?

El joven se quedó pensativo. Todo lo que decía Pansy era verdad.

-Ya es demasiado tarde…seguro que no quiere volver a verme y por eso se ha ido.

-No es tarde, Draco. Si la quieres lucha por ella. Y si no la encuentras, pregúntales a las personas más cercanas de ella.

Draco sonrió por primera vez en todo el día, se levantó, seguido por la morena, y le dijo:

-Gracias, Pansy. Eres una verdadera amiga. Pero ¿A qué viene este cambio tan radical?

-Se puede decir que yo también encontré a alguien que me hizo cambiar – fue lo único que dijo antes de irse en dirección contraria a donde iba el chico.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Al día siguiente buscó a Potter y a Weasley. La verdad es que no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con la comadreja y el cara rajada, pero no tenía otra opción.

Sin embargo, la oportunidad de no tener que mantener una conversación con esos dos se presentó pronto. Al final del pasillo iba andando Ginny con una amiga. El Slytherin fue hacia ellas y le dijo a la chica que iba caminando junto a la pelirroja que necesitaba hablar a solas con ella. Ginny le dijo a ésta que se adelantara y la joven siguió su camino.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó éste, sin andarse con rodeos.

-No lo se – respondió, y se giró con la intención de irse.

-Si que lo sabes – dijo él, agarrándola del brazo -. Dímelo o…- empezó a amenazar.

-¿O qué? – le retó ella, soltándose de él.

Draco, al ver que amenazar no servía con ella, decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Necesito hablar con ella, Weasley.

-Ella no quiere hablar contigo.

-Por favor…sé que fui un estúpido y me comporté mal con ella, pero quiero enmendar mi error.

-Es demasiado tarde, Malfoy – intentó irse de nuevo.

-¡No! No es demasiado tarde. Si me dices donde está yo…por favor, necesito encontrarla…-Ginny, al ver al chico tan desesperado, no tuvo corazón para negarse más.

-No puedes ir a verla, está en la torre Gryffindor – dijo-. No quiere salir para nada. Creo que tampoco querrá ir mañana al baile de navidad.

-Entonces, oblígala a ir. Yo me encargaré de todo lo demás.

Ella se lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Está bien. Haré todo lo posible por que vaya.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hola! Fin del capítulo 22.**_

_**El próximo capitulo será el último! Llegamos al final. Que pena, ¿verdad? TT.TT**_

_**Gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Muchas gracias.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo veremos que hará Draco para conseguir que Hermione le perdone. **_

_**Adiós y hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	23. Te amo

**Capítulo 23: Te amo.**

Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor. La pelirroja intentaba conseguir por todos los medios que la castaña fuera al baile, pero era tan cabezota que nada daba resultado.

-Vamos, Hermione. Te lo pasarás bien - le dijo Ginny.

- No insistas, Ginny. No voy a ir a la fiesta mañana.

- Pues al menos acompáñanos hoy a Hogsmeade. Necesito comprar algunas cosas para el baile - intentó cambiar de estrategia.

- No, estoy segura de que allí estará Draco - se negó, fijando su vista en la danza que hacía el fuego en la chimenea.

- Hermione, no te puedes estar escondiendo todo la vida. Tarde o temprano le verás.

- Pero será cuando volvamos de las vacaciones. Entonces tendré suficientes fuerzas como para decirle que le dejo. Aunque supongo que ya lo habrá imaginado.

La pelirroja se levantó de su sillón y se arrodilló frente a Hermione para que ésta pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

-Hermione, él quiere arreglar las cosas. Está muy arrepentido.

- Es demasiado tarde. Me ha hecho mucho daño - dijo con tristeza en la voz.

-Lo se, pero está dispuesto a enmendar su error - dijo, utilizando las palabras del rubio -. Hermione, es Draco. No puede cambiar del día a la noche.

-Ginny, digas lo que digas no voy a ir - dijo en tono terminante, pero casi en un susurro.

La chica se levantó y miró a la castaña, pensando en mil maneras de convencerla, pero finalmente renunció y pensó que, tal vez, lo intentaría de nuevo más tarde.

-Está bien. Me voy con Harry y Ron a Hogsmeade. Si cambias de opinión y te apetece venir, estaremos en Las tres escobas.

Hermione asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca, como si estuviera cansada. Pensó en lo que decía Ginny. Tenía razón, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado dolida como para ser lógica.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando Hermione pensó que todos los alumnos con permiso de sus padres o tutores habrían salido ya del colegio. Como había dicho antes, estaba segura que Draco estaba entre ellos, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovechó ese rato que tenía para dejar "su guarida" y dar un paseo por los jardines o por el castillo antes de que volvieran los demás.

Salió de la sala común y empezó a andar en la primera dirección que vio. Para su mala suerte, cuando llevaba unos minutos andando se encontró con dos personas que, según ella, no deberían estar allí: Draco y Pansy.

Se escondió rápidamente detrás de una pared como una niña pequeña y los observó por unos instantes. Iban agarrados de la mano y parecían tener mucha prisa. Draco prácticamente arrastraba a Pansy.

-Vamos, llegamos tarde por tu culpa, Pansy – le decía el joven.

-No me eches toda la culpa. Tú también has tardado mucho en prepararte.

-Bueno, ¿Qué más da? Hoy es mi única oportunidad para comprarlo, y tú me ayudarás a escogerlo.

-Pero yo también tengo que hacer unas compras, Draco. No puedo entretenerme.

-Venga – la animó-. Cuando terminemos, te invitaré a una cerveza de mantequilla.

Los dos pasaron de largo por donde se había escondido la chica y a Hermione le dio tiempo para escabullirse de allí. Draco paró por un momento y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Pansy.

-Me había parecido ver a…no importa. Vámonos – tiró una vez más de la mano de la morena y se la llevó.

Hermione se asomó una vez más para ver como se iban hacía Hogsmeade.

-_Que poco ha tardado en olvidarme…si es que alguna vez me quiso..._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ginny, Harry y Ron se encontraban tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla en las tres escobas, tal y como había dicho la pelirroja. La chica les contaba a los Gryffindor todo lo que le pasaba a Hermione, después de que los chicos le habían preguntado varias veces.

-Entonces ¿tampoco irá mañana al baile? – preguntó Ron.

-No lo creo – respondió tristemente Ginny.

-Todo esto es por culpa de Malfoy - dijo Harry, enfadado -. Ahora resulta que por él ni siquiera nos acompaña a Hogsmeade.

-Sabía que no traería nada bueno que estuviera con ese imbecil - intervino Ron.

-Él está arrepentido. Quiere solucionar todo lo que ha causado, pero para eso necesita que Herms vaya a la fiesta.

-¡Oh, vamos, hermana! ¿De verdad piensas que ese hurón quiere a Hermione? Se ha estado burlando de ella durante todo este tiempo y estoy seguro de que mañana hará algo para humillarla delante de todos.

-No lo creo, Ron. Ya se que estamos hablando de Malfoy, pero te puedo asegurar que una chica puede notar cuando un hombre miente y cuando no, y cuando yo hable con él me di cuenta de que de verdad le importa Hermione.

-Hablando de la rata, mirad quien viene por ahí – indicó Harry, señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, Draco y Pansy entraban en el local. Harry y Ron se levantaron y se dirigieron hacía él. Ginny, al ver el inminente peligro, fue hacia ellos para intentar impedir una pelea.

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar contigo – le dijo Harry y se lo llevó hacia afuera a la fuerza. Lo arrastró hasta un lugar donde no había nadie. Desde ese lugar se podía ver la casa de los gritos a lo lejos.

-Te advertí que si le hacías daño a Hermione te mataría – le dijo Harry.

-No era esa mi intención, Potter. Estoy intentando arreglarlo todo.

-Pues ni lo intentes, Hermione no quiere verte – intervino Ron.

-Me da igual. Haré todo lo posible por encontrarme con ella. No se puede estar escondiendo siempre.

-No la busques. Ya la has hecho sufrir demasiado – dijo el moreno.

-¡Deja de burlarte de ella! – gritó el pelirrojo.

-¡Callaos! – mandó -. Hermione es mi novia y yo haré todo lo posible para que me perdone.

-Ya no es tu novia, Malfoy. Pensé que lo supondrías, pero ella ya te dejó – le restregó por la cara Ron.

-Ronald, por favor – suplicó Pansy. Esa conversación estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

- No te metas, Pansy.

Draco, Harry y Ginny los miraron confundidos. ¿Desde cuando esos dos se trataban con tanta confianza? Pero la situación en la que estaban era más importante que si se llamaban por el nombre o no.

- Si me ha dejado, Weasley, conseguiré que vuelva conmigo, y eso ni tu ni Potter ni nadie lo podrá impedir – se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero, cuando ya estaba camino de Las tres escobas, se giró y le dijo a Ginny – Weasley, por favor, haz que acuda a la fiesta.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Había llegado la gran noche. Los alumnos se preparaban, entusiasmados, para ir al Gran Comedor dispuestos a pasar una noche inolvidable. Las chicas corrían nerviosas en sus habitaciones, buscando los complementos y el maquillaje que llevarían a la fiesta. Los chicos se lo tomaban con más calma. Ginny, ya preparada con un vestido color naranja pálido que iba a la perfección con su pelo, hacía su último intento por hacer que Hermione fuera con ella a la fiesta.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Ginny?

-Vamos, Hermione. Si no vienes, no lo pasaré bien pensando que estarás aquí sola.

-No pasará nada. Estaré entretenida leyendo - dijo, volviendo a posar la mirada en la novela que tenía entre las manos.

La pelirroja refunfuñó molesta. Esa chica si que era cabezota, pero ya estaba harta de tener que tratar con una "niña pequeña". De dos zancadas se plantó delante de ella, la agarró del brazo izquierdo y la levantó del sillón, haciendo que se le cayera el libro.

-Ya está bien, Hermione. Ahora vas a ir quieras o no.

La intentó arrastrar, pero la castaña se resistía.

-Ginny, no quiero ir – decía mientras forcejeaba.

-Deja de comportarte como una cría.

-No me comporto como una cría. No quiero ir y punto.

Cada una tiraba lo más fuerte que podía. Ninguna quería ceder, pero cuando llevaron más de un minuto así, Ginny comprendió que no podía obligarla si no quería y la soltó tan bruscamente que la chica cayó al suelo de culo. La castaña abrió los ojos y se frotó en la parte que se había llevado el golpe. Estaba apunto de reclamarle a Ginny cuando vio en los ojos de ésta un brillo de tristeza.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte con Draco y que fueras feliz – dijo y se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación.

-Ginny, espera – la chica se giró para mirarla y Hermione se levantó del suelo -. Por favor, compréndelo. Ya no se puede hacer nada con Draco y conmigo. Además, él ya me olvidó. Lo vi con Pansy dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade – murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Solo son amigos. Creo que Draco tenía que comprar algo y le quería pedir consejo a Pansy.

-¿En serio? – preguntó, esperanzada. Pero pronto volvió a sentirse triste. Suspiró y dijo -. Da igual, de todas formas no tengo vestido.

-¿Y si te pones el que te pusiste el año pasado? Ese de color azul tan bonito…

-Me queda pequeño.

Rápidamente, la Gryffindor pensó en una solución y cuando ya la tuvo, le preguntó a Hermione:

-Si te consigo un vestido, ¿vendrás?

Hermione se quedó pensativa por un momento, arrugó un poco el entrecejo y después asintió.

-Bien, pues no perdamos más tiempo. Ven conmigo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¿La sala de los menesteres? ¡Ginny, eres genial! - exclamó Hermione cuando llegaron al trozo de pared del tercer piso.

Pasaron tres veces por delante de esa pared, pensando en frases como: " necesitamos una habitación en la que Hermione se pueda arreglar", "necesitamos un lugar en el que haya todo lo necesario para ir a la fiesta". Una vez que terminaron el recorrido, una gran puerta apareció delante de ella. Hermione la abrió y lo que vio la dejó asombrada: La habitación estaba llena de complementos por un lado, maquillaje por el otro, y un hermoso vestido color rosa claro que se agarraba debajo del pecho con una cinta rosa de un color más fuerte, las finas tirantas caían por los brazos del maniquí , dejando los hombros al descubierto. Hermione ahogó un pequeño grito y fue corriendo hacia el vestido.

-¡Oh, Ginny, es perfecto! - exclamó.

-¿Ves? Ya está todo solucionado. Ven aquí, vamos a prepararte.

Media hora más tarde, Hermione estaba lista para bajar al gran salón. Ginny le había echo un maravilloso peinado: llevaba el pelo liso alternado con algunos rizos perfectamente formados. El maquillaje constaba de un pintalabios rosa y una sombra de ojos del mismo color, y, además del vestido, lucía una preciosa diadema de brillantes, una pulsera a juego y unos pendientes en forma de gota de agua**. (Nota: Si queréis ver el vestido de Hermione, mirad abajo en mi dirección de deviantART)**

-¡Estás preciosa!

-Gracias a ti, amiga – dijo abrazando a la pelirroja.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Ahora, vámonos.

Cuando bajaron, Harry esperaba a Ginny al pie de la escalera. Al parecer Ron ya había entrado al salón, donde esperaría a su pareja. Nadie sabía quien era la afortunada, el pelirrojo había querido mantenerlo en secreto. "Ya lo veréis" – les había dicho –"os va a sorprender". Cuando el niño que vivió vio a Ginny, sonrió como nunca y puso su brazo a disposición de la Gryffindor. Ésta lo tomó y miró a Hermione, la cual se esforzó por esbozar una falsa sonrisa.

-Id vosotros. Tengo que ir al baño un momento – les dijo y se alejó por el pasillo.

Entró en el baño de prefectos. Afortunadamente no había nadie en él. Fue hasta el lavabo y se apoyó en él, fijando su mirada en el gran espejo que había delante de ella. Su corazón de oprimió al pensar que ella no pintaba nada en esa fiesta. Estaría sola toda la noche. Ron estaría con su pareja, Ginny y Harry también querrían bailar a solas, al igual que todas las parejas que estaban allí. Y Draco, su querido Draco…seguramente estaría con Pansy.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Definitivamente, ella no debería estar allí. Secó la pequeña gota de su cara y salió de ese lugar dispuesta a volver a la sala común, pero cuando pasó por la escalera que llevaba al Gran Comedor y a la sala común, vio que alguien la observaba desde abajo. Draco la miraba hipnotizado, vestido con su túnica de gala. Parecía que había estado esperándola. Por un momento, Hermione pensó en la posibilidad de dar la vuelta y correr, pero eso era de cobardes, y, aunque quiso seguir su camino, no pudo hacerlo ya que sus piernas no querían reaccionar. Draco subió lentamente un par de peldaños y eso la hizo despertar. Retrocedió a medida que el rubio subía las escaleras y, cuando vio que pronto estaría junto a ella, salió corriendo. No podía volver a caer en su juego.

-¡Hermione! – se oyó gritar a Draco por detrás.

Ella no se detuvo. Corrió todo lo rápido que le permitían los tacones que llevaba. Giró en una de las esquinas y, para su desgracia, acabó en uno de los balcones con vistas a los jardines; estaba atrapada.

-Hermione – la llamó a sus espaldas el joven Slytherin.

-No te acerques – le dijo, al darse la vuelta -. Lárgate. No quiero volver a verte.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad – dijo con expresión seria -. Hermione, lo siento mucho. Yo no te quería hacer daño – con cada paso que él daba para acercarse a ella, Hermione se alejaba más, hasta dar con el borde del balcón -.Yo no sabía…no me daba cuenta de nada. Soy un idiota, Herms…

- Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión – le aclaró duramente.

-Pues no pienso irme de aquí hasta que me perdones.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. Ya todo se acabó.

- No, ¡no! Nada se ha acabado – dijo -. Si me dieses otra oportunidad…

-Es demasiado tarde – Hermione intentó escabullirse por un hueco, pero el rubio la agarró y volvió a apoyarla contra el borde, esta vez apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella para no dejarla escapar.

Se acercó rápidamente y le robó un beso antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo.

-Me da igual lo que digas. No pienso perderte…- le susurró sin separarse demasiado de su boca.

La chica se revolvió en sus brazos, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que quisiera que la soltara.

-No volveré a caer en tus juegos.

- No son juegos, Herms, de verdad me importas.

Hermione se dio la vuelta cuando el chico aflojó un poco el agarre y se quedó mirando hacía los jardines. No sabía si el chico le decía la verdad. Jamás le había demostrado que la quisiera de verdad y tampoco se lo había dicho nunca; esa era la primera vez. De repente, notó como Draco le pasaba algo por el cuello y lo cerraba detrás de él. Hermione vio que era un bonito collar: Una fina cadena de plata agarraba un colgante en forma de gota y en su interior había una piedra de color rosa.

-Confía en mí. Dame una oportunidad.

-Draco... ¿qué es esto? - preguntó ella sin saber que decir.

- Esta noche estás radiante, pero te faltaba el toque final - dijo, sonriéndole -. Solo dame esta noche, Hermione, y te demostraré que puedo cambiar. Solo necesito una oportunidad...

No quería, no podía ceder, pero sonaba tan arrepentido y tan triste que la castaña no pudo resistirse y terminó rindiéndose.

-Está bien.

-Gracias – dijo, abrazándola -.Gracias, Hermione. No te arrepentirás.

Cuando regresaron a la fiesta, Hermione tiró de él hacia atrás antes de que entrara en el Salón. Éste le miró confundido.

-No podemos entrar juntos. Nos reconocerán y...- le fue imposible terminar su frase, ya Draco la guió de una mano hacia dentro del Gran Comedor.

Hermione se sonrojó al comprender sus intenciones; quería demostrarle que ya no le importaría mas el "que dirán", que ya no le importaría que supiesen que estaban juntos, que no se avergonzaba de ella; es mas , quería mostrar a todo el mundo que era suya y ningún idiota debía acercarse a ella.

La gente empezó a girarse para mirarlos. Nadie daba crédito a los que veía. ¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger juntos? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pero parecía que para Draco no había nadie más en esa sala. Siguió su camino hasta la pista de baile, donde sonaba una música tranquila y lenta. Llegaron hasta ella y el rubio tomó a la Gryffindor por la cintura con ambas manos mientras que ella las colocaba alrededor de su cuello. Se miraban a los ojos, ignoraban completamente las demás miradas que se posaban en ellos con asombro; en ese momento solo existían ellos.

Cuando Hermione no pudo sostener más la vista fija del rubio, bajó la cabeza, avergonzada y, después, la giró un poco para ver las parejas que bailaban a su lado. Le sorprendió mucho una de ellas: eran nada más y nada menos que Ron y Pansy, que se besaban y se abrazaban como dos tortolitos. Abrió los ojos tanto como lo habían echo los alumnos que se encontraban en el baile cuando los vieron llegar juntos. Así que Pansy era esa chica tan especial. Al parecer, el castigo de Mcgonagal y Snape si que había dado resultado, ya que se habían limado asperezas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, o al menos en algunas parejas. También se alegró muchísimo de que cuando, algunas veces, sus amigos miraban hacia ella, sonreían y no miraban a Draco con el rencor que lo hacían los de la casa de la serpiente.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los grises de su chico. Ésta vez, el joven no la dejó escapar; delante de todo el mundo se fue acercado cada vez más a la boca de la castaña hasta que la unió con la suya, y allí se quedaron segundos, tal vez minutos, sin importarles que a Crabbe y Goyle casi se les desencajaran las mandíbulas de la impresión o que Zabini casi se atragantara con el ponche. Esa noche era **su **noche y, tal y como había dicho Draco: Hermione no se arrepentiría.

Se separaron lentamente, abriendo vagamente los ojos. No querrían alejarse demasiado, Draco no quería arriesgarse a perderla una vez más. Casi lo había conseguido anteriormente, ya no lo haría más.

Hermione bajó los brazos de su cuello y los posó sobre el pecho del chico, para después acomodar su cabeza en él. En ese momento, Draco besó su pelo y abrazándola aun más dijo:

-Te amo.

Dos palabras que Hermione jamás había oído, dos palabras que significaban mucho para ella, dos palabras que le harían perdonar.

-Yo también te amo.

Los corazones de ambos, hasta ahora intranquilos, (el de él por no saber si ella aceptaría su perdón y el de Hermione por sentir el odio que emanaba de los ojos de algunos de los Slytherin) se calmaron. Ya no había duda alguna, seguirían juntos y ésta vez nadie se interpondrían en el camino, por que ¿quien ganaba siempre? ¿El odio o el amor?

**FIN**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Holaaa! Aquí llega el fin de este fic. Me gustó mucho hacerlo para vosotros. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. si queréis ver el vestido de Hermione teneis que buscar en google " petalo-vj DevianART" y en mi pagina principal tengo el dibujo , que pone " Hermione. Vestido de fiesta".**

**Es un dibujo que hice yo. Es un vestido muy sencillo, pero a mi me gusta :P **

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que seguisteis este fic. Ahora me dedicare a seguir con el otro Dramione. Tengo montones de ideas. X3 A ver si sale bien.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Nos vemos en "El misterioso mundo muggle"**

**Pétalo-VJ **


End file.
